


Waiting for the Moon to Rise

by cavaleira



Series: My Wandering Days Are Over [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Prostitution, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the newly crowned king of Asgard, Thor's life is filled with stress as he as he navigates political intrigue and struggles to figure out what kind of king he wants to be. Desperately in need of a night of relaxation, he finds himself at a brothel he used to frequent in his youth. It's there that Thor spends an evening in the arms of beautiful courtesan named Loki, and his whole world changes in ways he never could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a long time and I'm excited to finally start posting it. It started off as a [kinkmeme prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=23165255#t23165255) that spiraled out of control, but sometimes you've just got to roll with it ;)  
> (Note: reading the kinkmeme prompt may be spoilery).
> 
> This story is the first "book" in a trilogy, but can be read as a standalone (though there is some foreshadowing for other parts in the series). I'm mostly finished writing this story and am in the editing stage for next two chapters. Chapter 2 will definitely be up later this week.
> 
> I also want to say a huge thank you to shorthemline for being a great beta :)
> 
> Okay, here we go!

King Thor Odinson of Asgard sat at the desk in his study, his eyes glazing over as he stared at tax documents. He pinched the bridge of his nose because he could already feel a headache beginning to form. If he were to be honest with himself, it seemed like kingship itself was nothing but one giant headache. It had barely been a year since he was crowned, but it felt like ages because he was still struggling to keep his head above water.

So many changes had come in the past year that Thor could scarcely process them. Odin still lived, but had gone into his final Odinsleep; the healers said he would never awaken again and it was only a matter of time before he took his final breath. His absence still hung like a pall over the realm and Frigga seemed like a shell of her former self. Thor worried about her constantly, on top of everything else he had to concern himself with. Sadness clung to her and Thor hated it because he didn't know how to help her. Thor had so much power now but had never felt so powerless.

He barely saw his friends anymore and Sif... though he and Sif and were married now, Thor had never felt further away from her.

They were betrothed from a young age, but it was something that was easy to ignore for many years. It was not until Odin's health began to fade that they knew they could put it off no longer.

When they were young, they were the best of friends. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three had enjoyed many an adventure together. And though Thor had always loved Sif dearly, it was as a comrade-in-arms or a shield-mate, not as a wife. Sif was beautiful, she was courageous, intelligent, and fiercely loyal. In battle he wanted her by his side always. But while they had found pleasure together in their marital bed, there was always this sense of wrongness, as if they didn't belong there. There was an awkwardness that neither one of them seemed able to overcome. They were not in love and they both knew it could not be forced. Part of Thor would always grieve for that loss of freedom. Were they not bound by honor and duty, what lives would they have sought out? He supposed they would never know.

Thor could tell that Sif missed the freedom of being a warrior, of coming and going as she pleased and answering to no one. In their younger days, some judged her activities as not becoming of a future queen, but she was too strong-willed to pay them any mind. And now that she was queen, she seemed to chafe at her new role. Now there was no time for sparring, it was all court intrigue and manners, so many things to memorize. Thor had known Sif for all of his life, had seen her grow and come into herself as a warrior. Although Sif clearly knew all about the proper balance of a sword, being Queen required a new kind of balance: how to balance personalities, wants and needs, lies and truth. Truth be told, neither Sif nor Thor had much in the way of subtlety.

Thor slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration. He reached out and called Mjölnir to him, and it comforted him to have the familiar grip of the hammer in his hand. He stood and swung her around a few times, reveling in the feel of it. To lift Mjölnir was so easy, it was second nature to him. Would that he could wear the crown so effortlessly.

He felt like now he finally understood why his father entered the Odinsleep so many times during his rule. Though they did not always see eye to eye, Thor missed his father terribly. All that wasted time when he was a brash young man who didn't want to listen to Odin, who thought he knew better. In this moment, he would give anything for Odin's advice.

Thor set Mjölnir down on his desk and then sighed and shoved the papers into a drawer. Fandral had invited him out to the North Quarter tonight and Thor promised he would go this time. He hadn't spent time with his friends in months and he missed them very much. Thor knew he should stay in and force his way through the paperwork, or perhaps check on Sif or his mother, but he was just so tired. According to Fandral, what Thor needed most was to have some fun, and perhaps his friend was right. Perhaps he needed a break.

***

 

Thor took off his kingly attire and put on a simple pair of leather breeches and a light tunic. He threw on a hooded cloak and then headed out into the city. The streets were filled with all manner of citizens laughing and talking, enjoying the spring evening. Thor saw a lord that he was friendly with but didn't stop to chat with him, having had more than enough of politics for the day. Instead he kept moving until he reached the North Quarter, where most of the city's brothels were housed. His path led him to a stone bridge over a small river, and when Thor crossed over, he felt as if he'd stepped into another world.

The North Quarter was a beautiful area, all cobblestone walkways and streetlights that glowed in reds, purples, and blues. Sweet smelling flower bushes bloomed along the walkways, everything from blue hydrangeas, to pink posies, to purple violets and lavender. Even the river itself was decorated, with little multi-colored flower-shaped lights floating along its gentle waves.

The brothels had been here as long as Thor could remember and were just another part of the fabric of Asgard's culture. Many men and some women visited a brothel at least once in their lifetime and there was no shame in it for the clients or the courtesans. Some of the elite even became so besotted that they took on a _kjæreste_ , a semi-official position that provided a measure of power and status to their lovers. All of the establishments in the North Quarter were part of the Accord, a loose organization of the brothels formed long ago to ensure good working conditions and standards of treatment for the courtesans. There were some establishments that would pop up down in the lower city that refused to join, but they were few and far between.

As Thor walked through the streets, a few seemed to recognize him despite his more modest clothing, but he only offered a brief nod and moved on. There were several brothels on the main strip, some he had never heard of before but many that were quite familiar. He heard the sound of bright laughter as he passed by Night Blossom and its outdoor terrace, lit by a cluster of little lanterns floating in the sky above it.

Thor continued on and walked past the Rose Petal, which was highly regarded as the most exclusive brothel in all of Asgard. Thor had never been terribly fond of the place, as it was far too stuffy and pretentious for his tastes. It was larger than the other brothels and completely surrounded by roses, including an arch right before the entrance. In Thor's opinion, the whole thing was a bit excessive and the cloying scent of that many roses alone made him want to run the other way.

At last, Thor reached the end of the street and stood before the Crescent Moon, a brothel he frequented in his youth and always possessed a particular fondness for. The outer facade was simple, with nothing of the Rose Petal's pretentiousness. Two simple baskets filled with white moonflowers hung on either side of the door, and above the door was a hand painted sign done in a simple script, with the "c" in crescent made to look like a moon. Thor smiled and waved as he spotted Fandral, who was standing outside waiting for him.

"Ah, Thor," Fandral said, his face splitting into a huge grin. "I have missed you, my friend."

Thor's own grin widened as he affectionally patted Fandral's shoulders. "And I you. I trust that this evening finds you well?"

"Indeed it does," Fandral said, looking very pleased with himself.

"Volstagg and Hogun could not join us?"

"You know Hogun has never been much for brothels, and neither has Volstagg's wife."

They both laughed.

"But I am glad you could join me. I worry for you Thor, and for Sif as well. I fear this new life does not suit either of you."

Thor sighed. "I share this fear, my friend."

"But let us not speak of this now," Fandral said, clasping Thor's shoulder. "I consider it my mission... no, my _duty_ to ensure that you enjoy yourself tonight. And I wouldn't dare disappoint my king."

Thor laughed again and it was amazing just how good it felt.

"Come," he said, "let us go inside."

 ***

 

They entered and the place was very lively this evening. The Crescent was a more modest establishment, but what it lacked in opulence it more than made up for it with its special brand of friendliness and charm. The Crescent was very rustic and cozy, all warm woods and plush furniture, most of which didn't match. A large tapestry hung on the wall closest to the entrance, detailing the night sky and the phases of the moon. A few patrons were sitting at the bar drinking pints of mead and in a far corner, a skald was telling a ribald tale to a group of warriors who erupted into uproarious laughter.

Thor and Fandral were barely through the door when they were spotted by Aldís, the brothel's owner.

"Fandral, my dear," she said and they exchanged kisses on the cheek. She turned to face Thor and smiled fondly at him.

"My lord," she said with a playful bow, "or should I say, my liege?"

Thor chuckled. "My lady," he said. He winked at her before taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Always the charmer, that one. You could learn a few pointers from him," she said, nudging Fandral with her elbow.

"Surely you jest! I am plenty charming, my lady."

"Yes yes," she said, dismissively waving a hand in Fandral's direction.

"You flatter me," Thor said to her, "but I could never hope to possess as much charm as you, my lady."

She laughed, green eyes bright with amusement.

"Do you see?" she asked Fandral, nudging him again while he glared and grumbled at her.

Aldís was a staple of the North Quarter and had been there in one capacity or another for many a year. That evening she looked stunning in a form-fitting cerulean colored dress. Her figure was as svelte as ever, though her bright copper hair was now streaked with grey. She was still quite a beauty, but was even more so in her youth when she was one of the most sought after women at the Rose Petal. It was there that she met her wife Elina and they decided to strike out on their own and open the Crescent Moon.

"It's so lovely to see you again after so many years," she told Thor. "Let me know if there is anything you require. There are many new faces here since your last visit, I'm sure you will find someone to your liking."

"Indeed."

"Now off with you," she said with a shooing motion. "Go find yourselves a table and I shall have some mead brought to you."

Neither Thor nor Fandral was fool enough to ignore Aldís' orders so they found a table and sat down. The mead was brought to them shortly and they sipped their drinks in companionable silence for several minutes, each taking in the scene around them.

"So," Fandral said conversationally, "see anything you like?"

Thor shrugged. Since they arrived he had been gazing at both the male and female courtesans milling around as they offered suggestive smiles to potential clients. And while each one was beautiful, there was no one who truly sparked his desire. He was uncertain on whether or not he wished to sleep with someone tonight. Thor was exhausted and it was hard enough mustering up the energy to come out at all. It didn't used to be this way, but this last year of kingship had taken its toll on his spirits. Either way, he was just happy to be spending time with his friend again.

"As I said before, it is my sworn duty to make sure you enjoy yourself tonight. Come now, surely there must be _someone_ who piques your interest."

Thor took another sip of mead and then glanced around the room again. He looked up at the stairs and that's when he saw _him_. Thor's breath caught in his throat and he felt as if time had come to a standstill.

He was a striking man, all pale skin and long, raven-black hair. Some of it hung down to the middle of his back, while the rest was piled on top of his head in intricate braids laced through with golden thread. He wore a pair of dark, leather breeches and a deep green sleeveless shirt that showed off his the lean muscle in his arms. He was masculine, but there was still an androgyny about him, his sharp features making him seem almost otherworldly.

His movements were elegant yet purposeful as he walked down the staircase. Thor recognized Drengi, the son of Lord Agmundr of the High Council, following behind the man. Drengi's expression was that of a man thoroughly sated, as if he just saw the gates of Valhalla itself. Once they descended, the man walked Drengi to the door. He whispered something in his ear that made Drengi blush and then kissed him on the cheek.

After Drengi left in a daze, the man quickly moved through the crowd and headed over the bar. He began talking to the tall, blond elf who was serving as the bartender. Something he said made them both laugh, and the man seemed even more stunning when he smiled. Thor wanted to know who this man was, wanted to know everything about him.

"Who is that?" he asked Fandral.

Fandral grinned. "Ah, that would be Loki," he said, "Some call him 'Silvertongue'. Others call him the 'Jewel of the Crescent'. Very selective and very expensive, that one. He hasn't been here for long, but he's already made quite the impression."

"Hm," Thor said. He was listening to Fandral but found himself unable to tear his eyes away from this mysterious Loki.

"I hear that he's more than worth the price," Fandral said with a chuckle, "though I've never been lucky enough to afford the privilege myself."

"There's something about him… you said he was not from here. Is he Vanir? Or part Ljósálfar?"

"Though his skin is even paler than ours, I hear he's a Jötunn. And you know what they say about them, best of both worlds," Fandral said with a ribald laugh.

Thor shook his head at Fandral's crudeness, but he couldn't say that it didn't make him even more intrigued. The Jötnar had only one gender, or so it was told. Not much was known of them as they were a mysterious people who rarely ventured out from their own lands, especially not to Asgard. Asgard had maintained cordial relations with Jötunheim for centuries, after a bloody war took its toll on both realms and they finally forged a peace treaty. There were still cruel stories about the monstrous Frost Giants told from time to time, but as far as Thor knew, they had largely fallen out of favor. While the Aesir possessed no particular hatred for the Jötunns at this point, it seemed that the Jötunns were a people who carried grudges and had neither forgotten nor truly forgiven those past wrongs.

Thor had interacted with a few Jötunns before for various diplomatic purposes, but at their core they still remained a mystery to him. The ones he met were very tall with blue skin, piercing red eyes, and cold, standoffish mannerisms. He had never seen one such as Loki, who seemed to be the polar opposite of those qualities. If he was this beautiful clothed, what would it be like to lay Loki bare before him? Thor could already picture it, seeing Loki naked and sprawled out on a bed, ready for whatever Thor would like to do to him. He swallowed hard. Just the thought of it was making his pants feel tight.

Loki finished speaking to the elf at the bar and turned to look out at the room. It was then that their eyes met and Thor felt a spark of something which he had no name for. Loki's eyes were beautiful and fiercely intelligent, multi-faceted and sharp green like cut emeralds. Thor smiled at him. He could already tell that Loki was going to be trouble, but Thor had never been one to turn down an adventure.

"Ah, he seems to be interested," Fandral said, following Thor's gaze. "Go on then! I doubt he'd turn down the King of Asgard after all."

Thor hesitated. Fandral slapped him on the back, urging him to his feet. "Go have some fun, my friend. You need it."

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have my sights set on a beauty of my own," he said as a pretty brunette walked by.

"Very well," Thor said, already feeling the excitement well up inside him. Perhaps this was just what he needed after all. He stood up and started heading over to the bar. Loki watched him the entire time with a curious expression on his face. When Thor finally stood before the man, he found that Loki was even more alluring up close. He was nearly as tall as Thor, although of slighter frame. Not the traditional build of a warrior, but perhaps that of an archer or one who fights with daggers. From up close, Thor could see that Loki's ears were pierced, 3 gold rings in the lobes of each. Would Loki gasp if Thor bit down on one of the rings and tugged? Thor could already see it in his mind's eye.

"My lord," Loki said, the honorific tinged in mockery as it rolled off his tongue. He gave Thor a short bow, but there wasn't really any deference in it. They had barely spoken but already Thor found Loki's tongue to be as sharp as his angular features.

"I wish to buy your services for the evening," Thor said.

Loki looked at him appraisingly and Thor couldn't help but feeling like their roles had been reversed. Never had he felt like _he_ must be the one to measure up when procuring the services of a courtesan.

"Yes, I had gathered as much. But answer me this, my lord: why should I lie with you?"

Thor spluttered. It seemed that Fandral was right about Loki being very selective. Thor had never been asked such a thing before and he couldn't help but feel insulted. His initial impulse was to pull rank, to tell this whore that he was King of Asgard and should not be spoken to so flippantly. But then he thought better of it. Fandral had also said that Loki was new to Asgard. It could be possible that he truly did not know who Thor was. To spend the evening with someone as beautiful as Loki without having the weight of kingship upon him? Just the possibility alone was enough to still Thor's tongue.

Thor had to have him. No price was too high.

"I have quite a bit of coin. Name your price."

Loki did not seem impressed.

"Many have coin," he said, "and so I am not concerned with that. I take it as a given that those who proposition me have adequate funds. Anything less would be an insult to both of us, don't you agree?"

Thor felt his anger flaring up again. Who was this man and how was it so easy for him to get under Thor's skin?

Loki chuckled. "Calm yourself, my lord."

He smoothed a lock of Thor's hair back from his face. The touch of his nimble fingers was electric against Thor's skin, almost like the familiar grip of Mjölnir in his hand. There was something powerful about Loki although Thor knew not its nature.

"I tease you only because your cheeks flush the most pleasing shade of pink when you're angry," Loki said, which only made Thor flush again.

Loki laughed and Thor liked the way his eyes crinkled at he corners when he smiled. "I will tease you no more if you promise to answer my question. It was a simple one and I do not ask it out of malice, only curiosity. So tell me, why should I lie with you?"

Thor paused for a long moment and stared at Loki, considering how to proceed. Loki raised an eyebrow at him in expectation, mischief clear in his eyes. Thor was not sure what Loki wanted to hear, but he decided to opt for a bit of flattery.

"I knew you were beautiful the moment I laid eyes upon you," Thor said, "but I did not know that you were also so witty and clever, more so than any I have met in a long time. I would be most honored to spend the rest of the evening in your presence."

"Mmm," Loki murmured, running his thumb across Thor's bottom lip in a way that made Thor's breath hitch with want. Loki leaned in a bit closer and for a moment Thor thought the man was actually going to kiss him.

Instead Loki smirked and said, "A very high compliment indeed, my lord, but I'm well aware of my particular skills. I wish to know more about yours."

Thor's eyes widened as he felt both his ire and his lust surge at Loki's sheer nerve. But although he felt insulted, he also couldn't deny that this was almost, well... _fun._ Loki was pushing his buttons and Thor had no desire to back down from the clear challenge that was being issued. Though there were no weapons involved - beyond words anyway - Thor felt the blood racing in his veins at the thrill of a good fight.

"I may not have your talent with words, but I have other gifts," Thor said, throwing himself fully into their little verbal sparring match. "I am a man of action."

"So what would you do to me," Loki said, "if given the chance?"

"Well," Thor said, his voice a rough whisper as he leaned in close to Loki, "first I would kiss the wicked smirk from your lips. And then I would fuck you until your clever words were gone and all you could speak was my name."

This time, it was _Thor_ who ran his thumb across Loki's bottom lip, and he was gratified to feel Loki give a little involuntary shiver. He gave Loki a smug smile, which earned him an eye roll.

"Arrogant," Loki muttered.

Thor laughed. "I am in good company then," he said. Loki's expression was blank and Thor suddenly felt nervous, wondering if perhaps he had gone too far.

His fears were assuaged when a slow smile spread across Loki's face and his expression became one of wicked delight. "Oh you're very good, aren't you?" Loki said with a low chuckle. "It seems that now you have intrigued me as much as I have intrigued you."

Thor grinned, because he wasn't immune to flattery either. "So what say you?"

"My price is ten sovereigns. Is this acceptable?"

"Done," Thor said without batting an eye, although he cringed a little on the inside at the price. He was king and so he wanted for nothing, but ten sovereigns was still quite expensive. Paying for the drinks of everyone at the Crescent for the rest of the evening would run him three, four sovereigns at most.

"Excellent," Loki said with a seductive smile. "Now, won't you follow me upstairs?"

***

 

The room was modest but well-decorated in rich greens and golds and hard wood furniture. It was dominated by a large, four-poster bed topped with embroidered pillows and a dark green bedspread. A tapestry of the night sky hung on the wall behind the bed, very similar to the one downstairs and probably done by the same hand. There was a large wardrobe on the right side, next to a door that Thor assumed must lead to a bathroom. Near the entrance there was a small, round table with two chairs. A vase full of blue hydrangeas sat in the center of the table, their fragrance making the room smell sweet.

Loki gestured for Thor to sit down in one of the chairs, while Loki stood before him.

"Tell me what you wish, my lord."

And the title was still said so mockingly that it made Thor want to pin Loki down and teach him respect, but he had a feeling he would only be greeted with that same teasing smirk, one that he was growing increasingly fond of.

"Take off your clothes," Thor said, "and let your hair down."

"Very well," Loki said, a seductive little smirk on his face. As he stripped, his movements were sensuous and natural. They did not feel forced or practiced though he must have done this a thousand times or more.

Thor could not tear his eyes away as more and more creamy flesh was revealed. Loki turned around and slowly began to pull off his breeches. Thor couldn't help the moan that came out when he sees the round globes of Loki's lovely ass. Loki chuckled and pulled the breeches off the rest of the way. He gracefully waved a hand and then his hair began to unbraid itself, and the gold threads that were once woven into it fell down the long expanse of Loki's back to pool down at his feet.

"You are a sorcerer?"

Thor couldn't say he was terribly surprised, for there was an air of magic about Loki. While there were not very many strong mages in Asgard (especially in comparison to the elves of Alfheim), many could do parlor tricks such as these. It was actually a sought after quality in courtesans, as many patrons found simple theatrics such as this most titillating.

"I am many things," Loki said, glancing over his shoulder at Thor, "but that is not why I am so well sought after."

"From what I know of you so far, I'm sure there are a myriad of reasons one might seek out your company."

"Indeed," Loki said with a laugh and then laid down on the bed, completely naked. He was as gorgeous as Thor imagined he would be. His dark hair fanned out against the pillows and his pale skin contrasted beautifully with the deep green of the bedspread. Thor's gaze travelled over Loki's long legs and when his stare landed upon Loki's sex, he gave a sharp intake of breath. It seemed that Fandral's suspicions were correct because Thor could see that Loki had both cock and cunt, covered by a light dusting of hair.

Loki smiled when he realized what Thor was looking at. He parted his legs a little and began touching himself, stroking his cock halfway to hardness before running fingers lightly over the soft outer folds of his cunt.

Thor swallowed, feeling his cock harden even more. "So it's true then?"

"That I am a Jötunn? Yes, but it's something I try not to advertise too much. It's best to maintain a bit of mystery, don't you think?" he said as he looked at Thor through hooded eyes. "Now come here."

Thor didn't think he had ever undressed so quickly in his life. No sooner were his clothes off than he was on the bed, on his hands and knees with his body hovering above Loki's.

Loki looked up at Thor appreciatively. "I had a feeling you would be... impressive."

Thor chuckled and stroked his own erection a few times though he was already hard just from watching Loki undress. He gazed down at Loki, unsure of where to begin. There were so many things he wanted to do to Loki, but more than anything he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the place between Loki's legs.

"Don't be shy. Take what you want," Loki said as he spread his thighs wide, letting Thor see him in all his glory. He was a mixture of masculine and feminine, his hard cock and smooth, plump cunt making Thor's mouth water. Thor couldn't decide if he wanted to bury his face or his cock there. He kneeled down between Loki's legs and then sucked the head of Loki's cock into his mouth. Loki sighed in pleasure and spread his legs a little wider. Thor took a little more into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He felt overloaded by the smell and taste of Loki and yet he craved more, felt like he'd never get enough. Thor pulled off and looked up at Loki. Even though he was all flushed and naked, Loki still seemed so elegant.

"Ah," Loki said, "so I see it's now _your_ turn to tease me."

"I fear I've not the patience for teasing you as you deserve to be teased," Thor said and then gripped Loki's thighs tightly and pushed his legs up on Thor's shoulders. Thor moaned deep in his throat as he pushed his face right up against Loki's cunt. Thor nuzzled it, breathing in Loki's heady scent and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his thighs. He licked a broad stripe against the outer folds, making Loki gasp while Thor did it again and again. Thor reached a hand up, spread Loki's cunt open, and started licking him up and down.

"Mm," Loki moaned when Thor lets his tongue flick over the pink nub of his clit. Thor started fucking Loki's cunt with his tongue, marveling at the tight, wet heat of him and how good it would feel once Thor was inside him. Loki threw his head back and let out a throaty moan. He was so beautiful and responsive and Thor could feel Loki's legs quiver as he was licked open.

Thor knew he was being sloppy as he worked Loki with his lips, his tongue, and his fingers. He usually had so much more finesse than this but he was too aroused to care. He just wanted to eat Loki's cunt until he was nice and wet, ready for Thor bury his cock deep inside that tight hole. And when he could stand it no more, that was exactly what Thor did. He pushed Loki's thighs from his shoulders, pinned him down, and then shoved his cock into Loki's welcoming cunt in one long stroke.

"Loki," Thor moaned, because it just felt so good. He fucked hard and fast, making the bed frame shake with the power of his thrusts. He touched and kissed Loki wildly, swirling his tongue over pert nipples and tasting the salt on Loki's skin like a starving man. Thor wanted to devour him, to claim him utterly. It was as if all the frustration, all the stress and tension he had carried were coming to the forefront and demanding to be exorcised.

Loki looked up at him, flushed and panting. "Ahh... oh yes, _fuck me_."

With one hand, Thor kept Loki's wrists pinned to the bed and used the other to hitch up Loki's leg and fuck into him even deeper. Thor growled and bit down on the flesh in the juncture between Loki's neck and shoulder, making Loki gasp.

"Do you like this, my lord?" Loki said, his hips working sinuously and meeting Thor's thrusts. "Having me beneath you...mm... taking your cock, taking it as hard as you want to give it to me?"

Thor didn't respond. He couldn't, he was too far gone to do anything except fuck Loki harder. His hips started to stutter, losing all sense of rhythm as the pleasure enfolded him.

"That's it," Loki moaned, egging him on, "yes, take me, take what you want."

It was mere moments later that Thor found his release and it felt embarrassingly fast. He released his hold on Loki and collapsed partially on top of him. He gasped for air, forcing his body to come down from the high. Loki's skin felt soft against his as he ran fingers lightly up and down Thor's back. A few more moments passed until Thor finally moved, letting his softening cock slide out of Loki's cunt, Thor's seed leaking out onto the blankets.

Thor pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to Loki. He couldn't help feeling a bit mortified. He hadn't come so quickly since he was but a youth, new to the ways of pleasure. Another moment passed by before he felt Loki's weight shift on the bed. Loki crouched down behind Thor, wrapping an arm around his chest and resting his chin on Thor's shoulder. Thor inhaled and he loved the way Loki smelled, musky but with a hint of something fresh and cool that reminded Thor of winter.

Thor swallowed. "Loki. I have not... usually I do not-"

"Shh," Loki said, and Thor could feel the smile on his lips when he pressed a kiss to Thor's cheek. "You have no cause for embarrassment, my lord. I have seen many things in my time, believe me when I say you have nothing to be ashamed of." Loki hummed and Thor liked the vibration of Loki's voice, the way he could feel it in his own chest.

"Wait here."

Loki started to stand up but Thor grasped his wrist. "No I... lay down. Let me touch you," Thor said. He would not leave Loki unsatisfied. Whether he was paying for the sex or not, Thor had always considered himself to be a generous lover.

Loki laid back on the bed and watched Thor intently as Thor spread his legs apart. Thor took Loki's hard cock in hand and began stroking it.

"You know... oh, you do not have to do that. This was for your pleasure."

Thor smiled. "Yes. And your pleasure pleases me."

He continued to stroke Loki's cock and then also slid two fingers into his cunt. As Thor touched him, Loki's breath began to hitch and his hips began to rise as he sought more sensation. He looked so beautiful there, his body undulating under Thor's touch. Loki started to moan and grind his hips faster, and Thor increased his own speed to match Loki's pace.

"Right there, yes yes _yes_ ," Loki moaned brokenly as he threw his head back and came all over his chest and stomach. Thor felt so powerful then, to be able to make this calm, collected man come undone.

Thor nuzzled Loki's thigh as Loki's breathing calmed down and his orgasm subsided. Loki took several deep heaving breaths and then gently pushed Thor's head away and climbed to his feet.

"I'll be right back," he said as he made his way to the door on the other side of the room. Thor could hear the sound of water splashing so his guess about the door leading to a bathroom must be true. Loki remained inside for a few more minutes and then returned wearing a silky, black robe. Loki sprawled out on the bed and Thor turned to look at him. His body was artfully arranged, posture relaxed and languid, cheeks flushed and hair slightly mussed.

Thor stared at Loki, unsure of what to do next. Though Thor felt he had redeemed himself somewhat by getting Loki off, he still felt a bit insecure and embarrassed about coming so quickly when he was fucking Loki.

"Oh, do stop pouting," Loki said, picking up on Thor's train of thought. "Although I must say I find it slightly endearing, it's almost as if you were a sad pup."

Thor frowned.

Loki gave him a fond smile. "I am still yours for the rest of the evening, there is plenty of time to go another round."

Thor didn't say anything, but the problem was that he felt so tired he wasn't sure he _could_ go another round. He'd been burning the candle at both ends for months and it had taken its toll on him.

"Or we could do something else," Loki said, seeming to pick up on Thor's reticence.

"Such as?"

"Well," Loki said, "there are some who think all a courtesan is good for is sex, but I feel they are... lacking in imagination."

Loki laughed and Thor couldn't help but smile a bit too.

"Many of my clients wish to fuck me," he continued, his expression a bit smug, "but there are others who just wish to talk."

"I... I think I would like that."

"Then speak, tell me what troubles you. It was obvious that you were quite tense and not even our earlier activities," Loki chuckled, "have completely relieved you."

Thor frowned slightly, considering the situation. Courtesans in Asgard knew very well the value of discretion, but it was still a risk. "Perhaps it is best if I do not. With the... position I hold, my life is full of complications. Perhaps it is better if you do not know these things."

"I know very well who you are Thor Odinson, King of Asgard."

Thor gasped and looked at Loki with wide eyes.

"Oh, do not look so surprised. I am new to this realm, but I am no fool."

"Then why did you taunt me so when we first met downstairs?"

"Because I could?"

"No," Thor said, shaking his head. "It would never be anything so simple. Not with you."

"Ahh, very good," Loki said, looking quite amused. "It seems that you're learning."

Thor scowled at him and was met with more of Loki's laughter, but it was a laughter that had grown increasingly fond as the night progressed.

"What you must understand is that I do this work because I choose to, and I choose my clients carefully. I do not waste my time on those who disrespect me and think me beneath them. Even when I am quite literally beneath them," he laughed.

"King or no, you are still just a man. You were born to the throne, but a man's social status does not dictate his character. I have no care for what you were born to be, only what you choose to be. And that was something I had to see for myself."

"And you liked what you saw?"

"We're here now, are we not?"

Thor nodded. Loki looked at him shrewdly.

"So tell me, why were you hoping I did not recognize you?"

Thor sighs. "I just… I just would like one night where I am not burdened by the throne."

"Then you shall have it, if you so desire."

Thor breathed out a sigh of relief and said a silent thanks to Fandral. He was a true friend and Thor was grateful to his comrade for convincing him to approach Loki in the first place.

"Come here," Loki said, beckoning him.

Thor laid his head in Loki's lap, and then he felt long fingers stroking his hair. The fabric of Loki's robe felt cool on his face as they laid there in silence. Loki continued to run his fingers through Thor's hair and Thor just relished the comfort of the simple touch. It asked for nothing, it just was.

But Thor had never been good with silence and he found himself speaking more and more as the minutes ticked by. He told Loki of his childhood, stories of simpler times that he thought he'd long forgotten. As the only heir, Thor sometimes felt that he'd had to grow up faster than he would have liked. Though these memories seemed so long ago now, describing them to Loki filled Thor with a warm glow: the swimming holes he used to visit on hot summer days, the early days of his training and the warriors he admired, his pet goats Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr and how many times he got knocked on his ass when he taught them to lead a chariot. They both laughed when Thor recounted the tale of when he and Sif hunted their first bilgesnipe, chasing it through the rain until they were covered in mud from head to toe.

"My mother was not best pleased with the mess we tracked through the palace," Thor said as he smiled up at Loki. "but both Sif and I agreed that it was all worth it in the end."

Loki chuckled and his green eyes were bright with laughter as he looked down at Thor. "It sounds like you had quite a few adventures as a boy."

Thor laughed. "Aye, I did," he said, but as his laughter faded, his thoughts turned to more somber territory.

"Thank you," Thor said in a serious tone. "For listening. I fear that becoming king made me lose sight of how much I cherish these memories."

Loki hummed. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown, or so they say," Loki said.

Thor sighed heavily. "Aye. I didn't truly understand it when I was younger. I wanted to be king so badly, but I did not realize how difficult it would truly be."

"I wouldn't know," Loki said and for a brief moment there was a hint of something harder in his voice, something far away. But then it was gone, as if it was never there in the first place.

Once Thor really started talking, the floodgates opened up and he found himself speaking more and more about the difficulties he faced as he struggled with learning how to rule. Though he had wanted to avoid talking about these things, he found that airing his grievances was actually making him feel better.

"And the High Council," Thor said, "they think me too brash and young to rule, and treat me as if I am still but a child. Although I cannot say I have always helped with matters. The conflict with the rock trolls and the dwarves alone has caused many to question their faith in me," Thor admitted, and from the way Loki cringed, Thor could tell that he'd heard all about that particular blunder and really who had not? It had marred the first months of Thor's reign and he was _still_ dealing with the repercussions of it.

"And more recently there was the issue with the elves, which surely could have gone better."

"Oh?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"There have been some skirmishes between the Light and Dark Elves recently and I thought to offer asylum to Ljósálfar near Asgard's border who were displaced by the fighting," Thor said. "I believed it would strengthen relations between our realms, as the Ljósálfar have often been allies of Asgard."

"But the High Council did not agree."

Thor nodded. "I was met with resistance, particularly by Lord Steinn," Thor said, and he made a face as the man's name left his lips. "He said that I am a new king and so my short-sightedness is not my fault, but rather a result of my idealism and youth. We must be concerned with the problems of our _own_ realm first, plus there are already more non-Aesir than ever before calling Asgard their home."

Loki frowned. "It seems a rather rude manner in which to speak to his king."

"Not exactly," Thor said as he struggled to explain. "When he speaks... his words hover on the edge of disrespect, without ever truly overstepping any bounds. And then it is those who react strongly to him who end up looking the fool."

"I take it his tactics were successful in this case."

Thor nodded. "I lost my temper. And I... I may have flipped over a table."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You flipped a table in front of the High Council."

"It was not my finest hour," Thor said sheepishly. "Though in the end I did send some warriors to aid the Ljósálfar. I could not in good conscience merely stand by and do nothing."

Loki paused for a long moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Hm. Have you no true advisors of your own?"

"I... no. Not truly. My mother is wise but she still grieves terribly for my father. My queen is wise as well, but I sometimes fear we are too much alike. We are both warriors at heart and neither one of us has much patience for political maneuvering."

"But none on the council itself?"

Thor shook his head. "What you must understand about the High Council is that they are all shield-brothers, bonded through the trials of battle," Thor said. "They led Asgard during the war with Jötunheim and also the war against Vanaheim even before that. And I have fought my share of battles, but they were warriors together before I was even born. I am still a boy to them and they are my father's men far more so than my own."

Loki fingers stopped moving and came to a rest in Thor's hair. "Perhaps you should make some changes then. It is not your father's court anymore. You are king now and it is up to you to set the tone for the court, though I'm sure there are some who may tell you otherwise."

Loki paused, considering his words. "Those in power for many years become comfortable. They will not seek out change, even if change may be beneficial."

"Perhaps you are right," Thor said. In the past year he felt swallowed up by his new role. What happened to his fighting spirit? He was Thor Odinson and he had never backed down from a challenge before. His father's advisors cautioned him against enacting many changes, but change could be a good thing. Loki gave him much food for thought.

Thor moved and scooted up on the bed until he was laying down on his side next to Loki. Loki rolled over on his side too and they stared at each other. Loki's hair hung over his shoulder like a dark curtain.

Thor smiled. "I do not know why I'm telling you these things. There's just... something about you."

"Sometimes it can be good to speak to an outsider, someone who is removed from the situation."

"Indeed it is," Thor said. He took Loki's hand and kissed it, and they both laughed at the gesture. "I have told you much about myself but what of you, Loki? I understand that you are new to Asgard. Is it to your liking?"

"Yes," Loki said, "even more than I thought I would. You city is quite beautiful, although very different from Utgard."

Thor had never been there before. Most correspondence between Asgard and Jötunheim was done remotely, or Jötunn representatives would come to Asgard; they did not want Aesir to set foot on Jötunn soil, not after the way their cities had been ransacked during the war.

"Tell me, what is it like there?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at Thor thoughtfully. "You all like to think of us as savages, but-"

Thor started to protest but Loki rolled his eyes and cut him off. "Don't pretend that anti-Jötunn sentiments don't remain."

Thor had thought it wasn't so bad, but perhaps he was more out of touch with the attitudes of the people than he should have been. As a commoner, Loki likely heard things that did not reach the king's ears.

"As I was saying, though we are largely a warrior race, that does not mean we lack skills in other areas."

Thor nodded. He'd heard it said that their architecture in particular was stunning.

"Utgard is... it is harsh and cold, but beautiful in its austerity, awash in hundreds of shades of blue that an Aesir's eyes cannot truly fathom. The buildings and bridges are built up from the land itself, shaped and moulded by the power of the Casket. It is a living sculpture of ice and earth, with bits of shining minerals and ore embedded into it," Loki said, his voice taking on a wistful tone. "And on rare days when the sun comes out, the whole city sparkles like the most brilliant diamond."

Thor listened raptly, hanging onto every word. He didn't think he had ever heard so much about Jötunheim before, and especially not a first hand account like this. Jötunheim was a fairly isolationist realm so many of their secrets and customs were unknown to outsiders. It was sometimes said that Thor's own grandmother Bestla was a Jötunn, but Odin had never truly confirmed or denied it.

"Then what brings you so far from Jötunheim?"

"A life not worth dwelling on," Loki said, pulling his hand away. "Let us just say that there's no love lost between me and kinsmen. I far prefer Asgard to anywhere on Jötunheim."

It was clear that there was so much more to the story and that there was a part of Loki that yearned for his home. Thor got the impression that it had been years since Loki had been there. He couldn't imagine being far from Asgard for so long, and his heart ached for Loki's loss. He wanted to ask more questions, but Thor sensed that he shouldn't pry and left it at that. Loki had already given him so much this night, the last thing he wanted to do was make Loki feel uncomfortable.

"So," Loki said, reaching out and cupping Thor's cock in his hand, "how do you feel about going another round?"

Thor's breath hitched as Loki began to stroke him slowly. He moaned and arched his hips, his cock growing hard in Loki's hand. "I thought myself too exhausted, but it seems you have proven me wrong."

"Proving people wrong is but one of my many talents," Loki said. "And now I shall show you one of the others."

Loki pushed Thor flat onto his back and then kneeled above him, licking a long stripe up the length of Thor's erection.

"Mm," Loki murmured as he teased him, sucking Thor's balls into his mouth. Thor clutched at the blankets as he moaned and sighed.

Loki continued to tease him for a few minutes before, seemingly without warning, his hot, wet mouth engulfed Thor's cock, deep-throating him down to the root. Thor groaned when he felt the head of his cock meet the back of Loki's throat. Loki swallowed and Thor moaned again, loving the tight heat of it. It seemed Loki did not earn the name "Silvertongue" for nothing, as he was as skilled in this as he was with wordplay. It felt amazing, and Thor knew that if Loki kept this up he would spill before too long. But he didn't want to come like this, not before he buried his cock into Loki's wet cunt once more. He came too quickly the first time, but now that his initial desire had been sated, he felt his stamina had returned to him.

Thor gripped Loki's hair and pulled his mouth off of his cock. They panted harshly and stared at each other.

"You wish to take me again?" Loki asked, his gaze positively smoldering.

"Oh yes," Thor said. And he would have Loki again before the night was over, but there was something else he wanted first.

He gripped Loki's thighs in his hands and spread them wide, gazing down at the soft folds of Loki's cunt. He needed to taste Loki again, the first time wasn't nearly enough to sate his appetite. He wanted to see Loki come apart. There was something so powerful and controlled about him. It aroused Thor and it challenged him, made him want to see what it would take to make this man truly give in to pleasure and just let go.

Thor started licking - with far more finesse than the first time - and he could taste the remnants of his own seed. As Thor licked and sucked at him Loki began to moan, his legs shaking.

Thor opened Loki up with his fingers as he licked at his clit and inner lips. He shoved in roughly with three fingers and started to fuck Loki in earnest. Loki's breaths came out harsher and harsher as Thor fucked him. Thor let his tongue flicker over Loki's clit again and Loki couldn't stop moaning, couldn't stop moving his hips to get more. Thor didn't let up, fucking Loki through his orgasm as he threw his head back and came. Loki's face looked so beautiful all flushed with pleasure and he was truly a sight to behold.

Thor licked his lips and he could taste Loki's juices on them. He released Loki and then sidled up beside him. He kissed Loki slowly and ran a hand along Loki's thigh to help him relax and come down.

Loki chuckled as his breathing became less laboured. "Oh I was right to choose you, wasn't I?"

"And I you," Thor said, smoothing damp hair back from Loki's forehead.

"But we're not finished yet, are we?" Loki said as he glanced down at Thor's erection, which was now painfully hard.

"No, not at all," Thor said, looking down between Loki's spread thighs. While Loki seemed to have already come from the way Thor's teased his cunt, his cock was still hard and flushed with arousal. Thor's own cock grew harder at the thought that Loki was truly insatiable, and would be able to come again if Thor stroked him off. Just imagining it spurred Thor into movement and he quickly laid on his back and used his considerable strength to pull Loki on top of him. Thor could feel the slickness of Loki's sex against the length of his cock and he couldn't wait to be inside him again. Loki lifted up a bit and then took Thor in hand, guiding his cock to Loki's entrance. Loki sank down while Thor simultaneously pushed up into him, opening that tight cunt with his thick, hard cock. Loki started to ride Thor, undulating his hips. His own hard cock bobbed up and down as he rode, a bead of precome at the tip.

"Loki," Thor moaned as he gripped Loki's hips. Loki was exquisite, and the velvet grip of his cunt felt so good wrapped around Thor's cock. Thor gasped as Loki reached down and tweaked his nipples, something he didn't even know he wanted until just then. And it was good, so good. But it wasn't what Thor truly needed.

He flipped them over, pinning Loki down to the bed, and rutting into him hard. Thor couldn't hold back his moans as he fucked Loki into the mattress. It was rough and his pace was relentless but Thor couldn't stop, never wanted to stop. He wanted to lie there always with Loki beneath him, taking his cock so deep inside. He wanted to fill Loki up over and over again.

Loki was panting and moaning shamelessly. He wrapped his long legs around Thor's waist and Thor moaned at the feel of his cock sliding even deeper into Loki's tight heat. Loki moved his hips, meeting Thor's every thrust.

"Ohh, harder, yes yes yes," he moaned over and over again as Thor took him. Thor growled and his thrusts picked up more speed, the pace furious and unforgiving.

" _Fuck_ me," Loki cried out. "Just like that, oh _Thor_."

And that's what pushed him over the edge because it wasn't "King Thor" that Loki called out. Not "Your Majesty" or "my lord". Just Thor, plain and simple.

Thor's thrusts lost their rhythm as he came deep inside Loki again, panting harshly and filling him up with his seed. Thor reached down and took Loki's cock firmly in hand, stroking him roughly until Loki was moaning with his second orgasm and shooting his come all over Thor's hand. When it was all over, Thor pulled Loki close and laughed delightedly. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

***

 

Thor placed an additional ten sovereigns on Loki's nightstand before he left. Thor felt there was no way he could truly repay Loki for how he eased Thor's peace of mind, but he must try somehow. He knew that even if he lived to be as old as Odin was, he would never forget this night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were a blur. Thor spent most of his time pouring over a proposal for a new trade agreement with the dwarves, as they were still unhappy with Asgard. It was important for Asgard's military - since Nidavellir produced some of the finest weapons in the realms - but the dwarves were also notoriously stubborn and difficult to negotiate with. The incident with the rock trolls from the beginning of Thor's reign had much to do with that.

While the dwarves were widely considered the best metal smiths in the realms, the rock trolls were also quite skilled and Asgard had done trade with both of them. In Thor's eyes, there was no reason to do business with the rock trolls at all, and they would be better off simply dealing with the dwarves. And if the trolls did not like it? Well, there were few things that Thor loved more than fighting. 

Nearly fifty people had died during the first troll attack on an Asgardian village. Another hundred died in the next one. Thor sent forces to push the trolls back underground, but they soon struck again elsewhere and there were more casualties on both sides. 

As the conflict stretched on, Thor realized that he hadn't understood the delicate balance that he had so carelessly broken. The rock trolls were crafty creatures and the fact that their underground settlements stretched all across Asgard made it difficult to figure out when and where they would strike next. He began to understand why Odin had arranged trade agreements to maintain the tenuous peace between their peoples rather than courting war; to root out the trolls once and for all, Thor would literally have to tear Asgard apart. 

Another month passed and the fighting continued, with neither side seeming to gain an upper hand. Although Asgard could likely prevail in the end, it would require a full campaign that could stretch on for centuries and the casualties would surely be numerous.

When Thor saw the suffering his people had already endured, he knew the cost would be too high. Just the thought of all the mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters who died because of _his_ hubris made Thor feel sick with guilt. 

With the help of the High Council, Thor had been able to broker peace with the trolls. However, the dwarves were still angry, as they had been promised more trade and now Asgard had backed off on the deal. Dwarves were a stubborn people and Thor knew it would take time to appease them. But despite the difficulties with the agreement, Thor found that it didn't wear on him as much as it had before. 

It was all thanks to Loki, who was never far from Thor's thoughts. Thor still went about the day-to-day duties of running Asgard, but he couldn't stop himself from fixating on his memories of the night they shared together. Loki had been the breath of fresh air that Thor so desperately needed. He had charmed Thor with his wicked smile, the heat of his touch, his clever words and shrewd insight. These impressions made their mark on Thor, relieving some of his stress and tension and making him feel lighter than he had in months. 

Still, he hesitated to go visit Loki again. Thor could feel the spark of something between them, but he reasoned that there were far too many responsibilities in his life now. He did not have time for a continued dalliance with a courtesan. He would have to content himself with looking back on their time together and thinking of Loki fondly; it was just one brilliant, beautiful night and nothing more.

Another day passed and when evening fell, Thor shared a meal with his mother. Afterwards, he wandered the halls a bit aimlessly, unsure of what to do with himself. Frigga seemed like she was doing better and was pleased to spend time with her son, but her grief still weighed heavily on her and she'd chosen to spend the rest of the evening sitting by Odin's bedside. Thor worried that this was only prolonging her suffering, but if it brought her some measure of peace to spend time in Odin's presence then Thor would not begrudge her for it. Sif was dining with her parents and would not return for a few more hours yet.

Though Thor loved his home, he was not always fond of walking down the palace's corridors. He only bothered with it tonight because sitting in his room would have done even less to stave off his loneliness.

Everywhere he went there were inclined heads and deferential murmurs of “Your Majesty”. While Thor appreciated being shown respect, sometimes it was all too much and he wished people wouldn’t bother. Everyone in the palace could be so damned stuffy and proper sometimes. He could only be thankful that some of the more tedious lords and ladies were nowhere to be seen, and he wouldn’t be subjected to their obvious brown-nosing.

The worst part was that he couldn’t just ignore people, lest they think he was snubbing them. So he continued his wandering, nodding back at people and bestowing so many benevolent smiles that it made his cheeks hurt. It was utterly exhausting, and Thor breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a friendly face from down the hall.

Thor smiled at Calrenien, whose long dark hair and scholar's robes trailed behind him as he walked. 

"My king," Calrenien said, smiling back at Thor as they clasped hands in greeting. 

"There is no need for such formalities, old friend," Thor said.

"You have earned the title. I would be most remiss if I didn't use it," Calrenien said, and it heartened Thor to hear that someone he respected so much still believed in him. Calrenien was an elven sorcerer who had lived in Asgard for many years and was one of Thor's tutors in history and foreign languages when he was a child. 

"And how are you this evening?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I'm quite well, though I'm afraid I cannot talk for long. There is an experimental potion I've been working on that I must attend to," he said, gray eyes lighting up because nothing made Calrenien happier than a clever bit of sorcery. He had tried valiantly to impart his knowledge in the mystic arts to Thor, but it wasn't long before they both realized that Thor was a lost cause in that area.

"I would invite you to join me, but I fear you wouldn't be much help. You would likely set fire to my laboratory again," Calrenien said, his eyes filled with mirth.

Thor groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. "It was only once and it was just a table, not the whole laboratory."

Calrenien tutted disapprovingly, though Thor knew he was only teasing.

"Tell me, will you ever forgive me for lack of talent in sorcery?"

Calrenien stroked his chin. "Perhaps someday," he said said, and Thor shook his head and smiled. 

"But in all seriousness, I know you will go on to do great things, Thor, _seiðr_ or no." He patted Thor on the shoulder affectionately. "Should you ever require my counsel, I am here."

"Thank you."

Calrenien nodded and said goodbye as he walked off toward his laboratory, and Thor continued his own aimless journey through the halls. As nice as it was to see a friendly face, Thor still found himself longing for more companionship. It seemed like serendipity when he ran in to Fandral.

"Thor," Fandral said with a wide grin.

"Fandral," Thor said, offering a grin of his own. "It is wonderful to see you, my friend. Join me for a drink in my chambers?"

"Of course," Fandral said brightly. "I could never turn down such a request, especially not from my king." He winked at Thor and Thor laughed, slinging an arm around Fandral's shoulder and leading the way. They strode together down the gilded corridors and into the area of the palace Thor shared with Sif. They both had their own suite of rooms, made with their individual preferences in mind. There was a master bedroom as well, but it was only used on the rare occasions that they had sex, or when they stayed up late talking and passed out there. 

Thor opened the door to his sitting room and Fandral followed, shutting the door behind them. The room was small enough to feel cozy without being cramped. It was decorated in red, silvery gray, and dark blue, much like the colors of Thor's armor. The thick, dark blue curtains were pulled back, allowing moonlight to stream through the large windows. Heavy tapestries hung on one wall, and a collection of Thor's weapons hung on another. In the center of the room was a seating area with a couch and three plush armchairs, all upholstered with deep red fabric.

There were several golden pedestals scattered around the room and Thor went around and briefly pressed a hand against each one, harmless magical flames roaring to life with a simple brush of fingers. All torches in Asgard were enchanted in such a way, making it easy to turn lights on and off without having to start a fire on one's own. 

Fandral let out a pleased sigh and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Thor walked over to the cabinet where he kept his fine liquors, considering what to serve. His eyes settled on a bottle of brandy made by one of Asgard's finest brewers and he grabbed the decanter from the shelf. He poured a bit of the amber liquid into two glass snifters and then crossed the room to hand one to Fandral. 

Thor sat down in the chair across from Fandral and took a sip of his drink, the strength of the liquor warming him on the inside. 

"This is quite good," Fandral said after taking a sip of his own. "We really should plan ahead next time and invite Hogun and Volstagg along."

"We should," Thor agreed. "Although Volstagg would probably drink it all and we would be tasked with moving him when he has passed out from drink. We both know from experience how unpleasant that can be."

Thor laughed and Fandral shuddered, remembering the wild night from a journey years earlier that Thor was referring to. "Oh no," Fandral said. "Let us never speak of _that_ again."

"That is no hardship," Thor chuckled before taking another sip of his drink. "So how have you been since I last saw you?" Thor asked.

"I've been quite well," he said. "I regretfully cannot stay here with you long tonight, as I have a previous engagement planned."

Thor laughed. "I would expect no less of you."

Fandral took a sip of his drink. "And what of you, Thor?" he asked. "You've seemed much happier these past weeks, I've not seen you so relaxed in ages." He paused for a moment and then looked at Thor shrewdly. "I take it that you enjoyed yourself with Loki."

"He is... fascinating," Thor said, for lack of a better word. "I have never encountered another quite like him."

"Then why haven't you gone to see him again?"

"I..." Thor started, struggling for the words. He was not eager to tell his friend that Thor was the fool everyone thought he was, reckless enough to become enamored with a courtesan and seriously entertaining the thought that there had been a real connection between them. There was something about Loki that just felt so familiar to him, though he did not know why.

"It was just one night," Thor said finally. "It would be wiser to leave it at that." He knew that seeing Loki again would only make it worse. 

"Come now, Thor," Fandral said. "What's the harm in allowing yourself to have a bit of fun? Why deny yourself something that brings you happiness?"

Thor paused and stroked his chin. "Hm. A fair point."

"Let's have a toast then," Fandral said, raising his glass up in the air. "To happiness."

Thor smiled and raised his glass as well. "Yes, I'll drink to that."

Fandral downed the rest of his drink and then winked at Thor as he set his glass down on the table. 

"Now I have a date with a beautiful lady to attend to," Fandral said, "but think on what I said, my friend. There is no reason to sit here alone when you could be out enjoying Loki's company."

"Goodbye Fandral," Thor said, his voice tinged with laughter as he watched his friend go. Thor sat back in his armchair and slowly finished his drink as he mulled things over. 

Perhaps Fandral was right. There was nothing really holding him back from visiting Loki again. It wasn't as if Sif would be upset by it; they had discussed such things at the beginning of their marriage and he knew she would not begrudge him having some fun and blowing off some steam. Surely he would go mad without some free time for himself.

As for the connection Thor had imagined between the two of them... Loki was just doing his job; it was _Thor_ who was foolishly thinking there was some kind of spark there. Clearly, Thor was thinking about it too hard and getting ahead of himself. Why shouldn't he enjoy the pleasure of Loki's body again? What was the harm in it?

And that was how Thor found himself throwing on a cloak and making the walk down to the Crescent Moon again. Though the night was still young, Thor was greeted with the sounds of laughter and revelry when he entered the brothel. Thor scanned the room and though he saw several other courtesans wandering around, there was no sign of Loki. Thor sighed, kicking himself for not sending a messenger ahead of time. He knew that Loki was in high demand. Someone else had probably made arrangements with Loki for the evening, and honestly who could blame them? 

Well, there was nothing to be done for it now. Thor supposed that his best option was to ask around to find out if anyone had seen Loki or if he was indeed indisposed for the rest of the evening. 

Thor had barely even walked in the door when he was approached by a beautiful redhead with a truly magnificent bosom.

"Your Majesty," she said as she leaned in, offering him a demure smile. Thor gave her a curt but polite nod and continued on his way. While she was a gorgeous woman, he'd had more than enough of being called "Your Majesty" for the evening, and there was only one courtesan he wanted to spend time with. Now it was just a matter of finding him.

As Thor walked through the room, he realized that he didn't really know any of the courtesans here anymore. There were so many new faces since the times he used to visit the Crescent during his youth, but he knew he could count on Aldís to know what everyone was up to. Thor approached the bar and started to ask the pretty dark-haired bartender where Aldís was when he felt the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder. 

"Elina," Thor said fondly after he turned around to see that it was Aldís' wife.

"Thor, my dear," she said, smiling at him. Elina was a tall, willowy blonde with kind, blue-grey eyes. Her hair was streaked with silver strands and hung in loose curls around her shoulders. She wore a dark blue dress with silver embellishments around the neckline, simple yet elegant. Where Aldís was a spitfire, Elina was of a much calmer disposition and the two women complemented each other well. 

"I was just looking for your wife," Thor said.

She frowned up at him. "Oh, I thought perhaps you were looking for Loki."

Thor smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was hoping she could tell me where Loki is."

Elina laughed. "Well, you're in luck, my dear. I just saw Loki upstairs not ten minutes ago, getting ready to come join the festivities."

"He's free this evening then?"

"Yes, he has no formal appointments tonight as far as I know. I'm glad that you came," she smiled, "I think he'll be pleased to see you."

"Did he say anything about me?" Thor couldn't resist asking. In all likelihood, to Loki it had just been a simple transaction; if Thor had felt a deeper sense of connection, it was only because Loki was very skilled at his job. But still, if there was even an inkling that it wasn't all in Thor's head then he needed to know.

"Oh, Loki hardly ever _really_ says anything," she said absently. "It's what he doesn't say that's far more interesting, don't you think?"

"I... what?" Thor said, blinking at her. He had forgotten the way Elina's sweet nature sometimes belied how perceptive she could be. She _was_ Aldís' wife after all.

"Oh, don't mind me and my ramblings. Why don't you have a drink, dear," Elina said, clasping Thor on the shoulder. "He'll be down shortly."

Thor shook his head and laughed. "Very well then." Elina gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and then she was gone, gracefully moving through the crowd once more. Thor ordered some mead and then sat down at the end of a long table, one that afforded him a clear view of the staircase. He sipped his mead slowly, feeling his anticipation ratchet up at the thought of another night with Loki.

About ten minutes later, Loki sauntered down the stairs looking just as stunning as Thor remembered. Tonight found Loki dressed in a sleeveless black tunic with gold trim, black leather pants that looked like they'd been painted on, and leather boots that went up to his calves. The gold bracelets on his wrists sparkled in the firelight. There was a bit of kohl around Loki's eyes, making the green of his irises that much sharper. The way his hair hung loose gave Thor many indecent thoughts about gripping it in his hand and pulling it hard while he fucked Loki into the mattress. 

When Loki was halfway down the stairs, he paused and looked around, clever eyes scanning the room. Thor wondered if Elina had told Loki that Thor was waiting for him, but all thoughts left his head the moment Loki spotted him and their eyes locked from across the room. 

Loki's lips curved up slow and seductively, and Thor felt it again; that spark, that _pull_ between them that he couldn't quite explain. As Loki continued down the stairs and then slowly stalked across the room, Thor could not tear his eyes away. He set his mead down on the table, loosely gripping the handle as he watched. 

At last, Loki stood before him but he didn't speak. Instead he snatched the half empty tankard out of Thor's grasp and easily slid it to the other side of the table. A man sitting at the table's end yelped when Thor's tankard slammed into his own, but Loki paid him no mind. 

"What are you-" Thor said, but by then Loki was already sitting on the table, making himself comfortable as he stared down at Thor. 

Thor frowned. "I wasn't finished drinking that."

Loki let out an offended gasp. He looked over at the tankard and then down at himself before meeting Thor's gaze again. "I'm absolutely shocked, my lord. No no, I'm _insulted_ , that you would compare me to a tankard of mead and find me wanting."

"I wasn't-" Thor started to say, but he felt himself relax when he saw the way that Loki was barely holding back his laughter.

Thor smiled and shook his head. "You seem to be quite skilled at teasing me."

Loki snickered, his bright laughter cutting through the din of the bar. "Only because you make it so much fun."

It was then that Thor realized just how close Loki was to him, how easily he could reach out and yank Loki down so that he was sprawled in Thor's lap. Although Loki had been joking with him before, he did have a point. Thor far preferred the beautiful man sitting on the table before him than a tankard of watered down mead any day of the week. Thor fingers itched to touch Loki, but there would be time for that later. For now there were negotiations to be made.

"I wasn't sure you would come back," Loki said.

"I found that I could not stay away." 

"Oh?" Loki said, leaning forward a bit to invade Thor's space. "And why is that?" Thor felt his breath hitch as Loki casually let one of his legs slide against Thor's.

"I'm quite fond of your particular... talents."

Loki chuckled softly. "You flatter me, my lord," he said, and just like the last time they met, there was absolutely no deference in the title. He liked the way it rolled off of Loki's tongue, as if it were some kind of inside joke between them.

"It is not flattery," Thor said sincerely. "It's simple truth."

"Can it not be both?"

"I wouldn't know. I think we both know who the wordsmith is between the two of us."

"Ah, but you're doing quite well so far. You're far better at this than you give yourself credit for. Not as good as _I_ am obviously, but that's to be expected."

Thor's mouth gaped as he glared at Loki, feeling both affronted and aroused. Though there were people in Thor's life who would speak plainly to him, no one else ever had the audacity to speak to him the way Loki did. Loki was utterly fearless and Thor admired him for it. The response he provoked in Thor was a delicate balance of lust, anger, and curiosity; when it all came together, it stirred up a passion in Thor that he hadn't even realized was missing in his life. 

"You're incorrigible. The nerve of you, speaking to your king in such a manner," Thor said finally, but there was no anger in it.

Loki slid his foot along Thor's inner thigh in a way that made Thor shiver. "I'm so terribly sorry if I've caused offense."

Thor shook his head. "No, you are not."

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps not," he said, "but be honest with yourself: would you want me any other way?"

"I want you in many ways, Loki," Thor said. "And did I not deliver on my promises last time?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You're so confident of your prowess, my lord."

Thor paused for a moment and tried to figure out a good comeback, because he really _wasn't_ as good at this as Loki was. It was a struggle for Thor to stay on his toes, but he found that the more he got into it, the easier it became. It was like a dance of sorts; he found that if he paid attention and followed Loki's lead, it wasn't as hard as he'd feared.

"I believe that my confidence in that regard is no more misplaced than your own," Thor said finally, slowly sliding his hands up Loki's thighs and letting them rest there. Loki looked down, lightly tracing one of Thor's fingers with his own.

"I suppose you do possess _some_ skill with your hands," Loki smirked.

"I am a warrior after all," Thor said. "My hands have been trained to wield all manner of weapons."

"Ah, but I am not a sword, Thor."

Thor grinned. "No, but you're just as dangerous, if not more so," he said, proud of himself for being able to keep up with their little game.

Loki laughed and kicked at Thor playfully. "Oh, very good. You'll never be as clever as I am, but still, I _do_ so enjoy seeing you try. But I suppose you've humored me enough, and one good turn deserves another. Shall we make a deal then?" 

"Aye," Thor said quickly, because the anticipation was killing him now. The way Loki wielded words was like foreplay, working Thor up and making his desire intensify with every passing moment. "I want you for the rest of the evening."

Loki smiled. "Ah, same as last time then."

"Yes."

"And is the same fee acceptable to you?"

Thor smiled back at him. "Yes," he said. He leaned forward and cupped Loki's face in his hands, sealing their arrangement with a kiss. 

"Now come with me," Loki said, standing up and taking Thor by the hand. "I want to see if you can make good on all of your promises, or if last time was just a fluke."

***

  


They entered the room and it looked the same as Thor remembered, even down to the vase full of blue hydrangeas on the little table. Thor wondered if they were freshly cut or if the flowers had simply been enchanted to never die. 

But all thoughts of flowers fled once Thor shut the door behind them and his attention was fully drawn to the alluring little smile on Loki's face. Thor surged forward and took Loki into his arms, moaning softly when their lips met. 

Thor had hungered for this for two weeks and he reveled in Loki's taste and scent, and the feel of his body pressed up against Thor's. He ran his fingers through Loki's thick hair and deepened the kiss, all the while slowly walking them backwards towards the bed. Thor could hear a little moan from Loki as he returned the kiss with equal fervor, his clever tongue ardently sliding over Thor's. He broke away from their kiss just long enough to take Loki's shirt off and toss it to the floor before pulling Loki into his arms again. Thor ran his hands all over Loki's torso, loving the warm, supple feel of Loki's muscles under his fingers. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Loki said, smiling against Thor's lips when they finally broke for air. Thor chuckled and pushed Loki back on the bed. Loki laughed softly and then made a fluid gesture with his hand, causing his fly to begin unbuttoning itself. 

"No," Thor said, pressing his hands against Loki's thighs, "let me."

"Very well then."

Thor quickly slipped off Loki's shoes and socks. He ran a thumb over the arch of Loki's foot, and found himself unable to resist tickling the sensitive skin there. 

"Hey!" Loki said, laughing as he squirmed and struggled to get away. Thor laughed too as he tickled Loki for a few moments longer before releasing his foot.

"I allow you to strip me and _this_ is what you choose to do," Loki said, shaking his head. He looked beautiful, cheeks flushed and eyes filled with amusement as he looked up at Thor.

"I apologize," Thor said, his teasing tone making it clear that he was not sorry at all. He reached for Loki's foot again, but this time he only pressed a kiss to the instep before letting go. Thor rested his hands on Loki's thighs and let them slide up to play with the waistband of Loki's pants, slowly undoing the buttons. When Thor finally yanked the pants down, Loki's hard cock sprung free. Thor could smell him, the scent of his cock and cunt all mingled together with the rich scent of leather. 

"No underwear?"

Loki shrugged. "I didn't think it necessary. From what I know of you, you would never allow me to keep my clothes on for very long anyway," Loki said, and Thor supposed that answered his question about Elina telling Loki that Thor was looking for him.

"How do you want me tonight then, Thor?" Loki said as he stroked his cock in a loose fist. 

Thor swallowed hard, letting his eyes roam over Loki's lithe form as he considered the possibilities. "On your hands and knees," Thor said finally, his voice little more than a rough whisper. 

Loki smiled seductively and then rolled over onto his hands and knees. Loki looked utterly obscene; legs spread, back arched, ass up in the air. His soft, wet cunt was exposed, ready and waiting for Thor to slide his cock inside. Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor, his hair falling like a dark wave with the movement. 

"Come, my lord," Loki said. "Don't leave me waiting."

Thor didn't bother hesitating for a moment longer. He gripped Loki's hips firmly and then slid home, moaning as he felt the tight wetness of Loki surrounding him. He went slowly at first, working Loki open with his cock, stretching him wide and making him feel every inch of it. Thor couldn't hold back a moan because it was just as good as he remembered, just as hot and slick and _perfect_.

Thor ran his fingers up and down the soft skin of Loki's back as he fucked him, his thrusts measured and deep. Though he knew he would have Loki at least once more before the night was through, that didn't lessen his desire to savor this now. Thor wanted to take it all in, to memorize every gasp and moan Loki made. To remember the sight of his own cock fucking in deep and filling Loki's cunt.

Thor gripped Loki's hips again and grunted as he picked up his pace. Once he started to let the intensity build, he found that he couldn't stop himself. He felt desperate for it, wanting nothing more than to take and take and _take_. He fucked Loki harder with every thrust, his balls slapping harshly up against Loki's ass. Loki clutched at the sheets and moaned beneath him.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Thor had wrapped Loki's hair around his fist and yanked it. Loki gasped and arched his back.

"I… I am sorry," Thor said, slowing his thrusts and loosening his hold. "Is it too much?"

Loki let out a breathy laugh. "I will not break, Thor. You don't have to hold back."

And with that, Thor pulled on Loki's hair again and drove into him hard. Thor's other hand was an iron grip on Loki's hip, keeping him firmly in place as Thor fucked him. He roughly yanked Loki's hair again, forcing Loki to arch his back in a way that made the angle that much better, made Thor's cock sink even deeper inside. It felt so good, so _right_ to bury his cock into Loki's eager cunt over and over. Pleasure coiled in the base of Thor's spine as Loki gasped and moaned, pushing his hips back to meet Thor's every thrust.

Thor released Loki's hair so that he could pull Loki up and press him flush against his chest. Thor sighed as he buried his chin into the crook of Loki's neck. He craved this kind of skin to skin contact and loved the feel of Loki's body pressed tight against his own. Loki moaned as Thor licked a long stripe up the elegant length of his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. There was a part of Thor that just wanted to crawl inside of Loki, to devour him whole.

Thor started to fuck Loki again, his pace just as relentless as before. He teased Loki's nipples and then moved his hand down to stroke Loki's dick. It was slick with precome, making it an easy slide. Thor stroked Loki's cock faster, taking in the hitch of breath and telltale moans signaling that Loki was close.

"Thor," Loki moaned as he worked his hips harder, fucking up into Thor's fist.

"That's it, come for me," Thor said roughly, and then Loki did, his cunt gripping Thor tight as he came hard. Thor could feel some of Loki's semen spurting on his hand. Thor was not far behind him, coming in hot spurts and filling Loki up with his seed while Loki's tight cunt milked him dry. Thor's hips gave a few more little desperate thrusts as he rode out his pleasure. They were both breathless, sweaty and panting as they came down from the high. Thor let out a low moan when his orgasm finally subsided, but he didn't pull out, not yet. Though Thor couldn't say he truly understood Jötunn physiology, he did know that Loki had been capable of multiple orgasms the last time, as if the first one was from his cunt and the second from his cock. Thor wondered if the reverse was also true, and there was no way he could resist the chance to find out. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing Loki come undone. 

Thor slid his hand down past Loki's oversensitive cock and let his thumb start to tease Loki's clit. Loki made a noise that was somewhere between a hiss and a moan and jerked his hips roughly; whether it was to get away or to get more sensation, Thor could not be sure. Perhaps a bit of both.

"Can you come again?" Thor asked as he continued to rub slow circles over Loki's clit. 

"I..." Loki started, but the words left him when Thor increased his pressure and speed. "Oh _fuck_ ," Loki cried out, and his body quaked in Thor's arms as he came for the second time. 

***

  


After cleaning up, Loki slipped on one of his silk robes and they climbed back into bed. They sat up in bed next to each other and Thor stroked Loki's hair and nuzzled the soft skin of his neck.

"Is it always like that with you?" Thor asked as he trailed a hand up Loki's thigh.

Loki smiled, seeming well able to grasp Thor's meaning. "Not always, just sometimes. It is possible depending on my mood and the skill of my bed partner."

Thor grinned. "Why Loki, was that a compliment?"

"Thor," Loki said, laughing softly as he reached out and tenderly ran his thumb across Thor's cheekbone. "While I enjoy teasing you, you should know that I have also very much enjoyed our time together."

Loki was a slippery and tricky creature, and perhaps this was all just a game to him. But in this moment, Thor believed his words to be sincere and it warmed him to know that Loki was having as much fun as he was.

Loki rolled his eyes, as if he knew the sentimental turn Thor's thoughts were taking. "Now enough of that. Come here," Loki said as he gestured to his lap. Thor let out an exhale of contentment as he lay his head down; it was wonderful how Loki knew exactly what he needed. Thor felt absolutely relaxed and sated as he closed his eyes and Loki's soothing fingers played with his hair. Thor sighed and arched into Loki's touch as he rambled on idly about his continuing difficulties in negotiating with the dwarves.

"I know I must make things right between our realms again, but they are just so cursedly stubborn. It seems impossible to make any headway at all."

Loki snorted. "Oh, I am _quite_ familiar with their stubbornness."

"You've been to Nidavellir before?" Thor asked, peeking one eye open to look up at Loki. 

"My travels have taken me many places," Loki said. "I spent some time in a dwarven city some centuries past. I was curious to see how they lived, as I had heard that the dwarves made some of the finest weaponry in all the Nine Realms."

"Aye."

"To a lone traveler, having possession of a powerful weapon is a must and so I went to seek one out," and the mischievous lilt in Loki's voice made Thor grin as he opened his eyes fully. He could already tell that this was going to be an interesting story indeed. 

"I spent some time wandering around the city, and soon had my heart set on a beautiful dagger. But I did not try to negotiate right away. I watched how the dwarves did trade and noticed that they were particularly stingy with outsiders. I quickly realized that I would have to utilize some clever tactics get what I wanted."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Clever tactics? Don't you mean cheating?"

"Semantics," Loki said with a shrug. "Anyway, after a time I approached the dwarf who was selling the dagger. 'What a fine piece,' I said to him as I stared at it longingly. He preened under the praise of his craftsmanship and extolled the virtues of the dagger, that it could slice through any armor and always found its target when thrown. He was quite smug about it really," Loki said, brow furrowed with annoyance. 

"Something you would know nothing about," Thor said with a snort of laughter.

Loki smirked. "Ah, but you're also a student in the art, Thor. Tell me, did you have to get tutors for it, or did it just come naturally?"

Thor spluttered and Loki only grinned, continuing on with his story undeterred. "'I am just a lowly wanderer,' I said. 'Such a weapon would be of great use to me.'"

"'It would,' he said as he looked me up and down, taking in my lack of finery, 'but I do not think you are the sort who has anything of value to trade.'"

"'Perhaps you are right,' I said to him, my face the picture of disappointment. But when I turned to go, I stumbled and a stick tumbled out of my bag. He went to pick it up, but I quickly snatched it away."

"I looked down at the stick and then at the dagger with yearning. 'No. No, I could never part with something so precious, not even for a dagger so fine,' I told him. The dwarf frowned and asked me what I was going on about, as it was just a stick."

"'Don't let appearances fool you,' I said to him. 'This is no mere stick, but a wand of incredible power. Truly I am surprised that a fine craftsman such as yourself didn't sense its magic."

Thor laughed. "I am assume he was then both insulted and intrigued by you, a feeling I'm beginning to know quite well."

Loki chuckled. "Indeed he was. And so I spun an elaborate tale about the wand being a family heirloom, made from an ash tree at the base of Lake Svínavatn, the seat of all Vanir magic. I told him even at my most destitute I hadn't the heart to sell the wand, even though a Vanir sorceress once offered me an exorbitant amount of sovereigns for it, far more than the dwarf's dagger was worth." 

"'I know you're quite taken with that dagger. Why don't we make a deal?' he said to me, and I could tell from the gleam in his eye that he thought he had the upper hand and was quite proud of himself for it."

"'Oh, but this wand has such sentimental value to me,' I said. 'I'm no great sorcerer myself and not even _worthy_ of such a fine wand, but I don't know if I can bear to part with it.'"

"'Surely a dagger would be more useful to you in your travels. You're nothing but skin and bones, think of how well you'd be able to hunt with such a weapon,' he said. I pretended to struggle over the decision, but in the end I acquiesced and we made a deal, the dagger for the wand."

"Did the wand have any magic at all?" Thor asked.

"Of course not," Loki said, as if Thor was being foolish for even asking. "It was but a simple stick."

Thor snorted and shook his head. Loki's methods were unscrupulous, but they were certainly effective and also quite amusing.

"I'm sure he discovered the ruse soon enough, but we both walked away quite pleased with ourselves. After all, there's nothing a dwarf values more than their pride and good bargain. The trick is to convince them that their dealings with you will serve both of these needs."

"Hm. I'll have to remember that," Thor said as he sat up, shifting so that he sat on the bed beside Loki.

"I like this side of you," Thor said as he leaned in to press kisses along Loki's jawline. "I wish to know more about you."

Loki snorted. "I question the wisdom of this."

"Do not think to distract me by impugning my judgement."

Loki rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say? There isn't much to tell, Thor."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Well," Loki said with a put upon sigh, "I suppose I could tell you another story if you so desired. Perhaps about one of my other journeys."

"No, I..." Thor started, struggling for the right words. "Tell me something more," and then before he could think better of it, "tell me something no one else knows."

Loki's body stiffened slightly.

"You don't have to," Thor said, chastising himself internally for pushing too hard. "I am merely curious."

Loki paused for a long moment, his expression blank and unreadable as he looked at Thor. Finally, he seemed to relax, a little smirk playing at the edges of his lips. "I will if you will," he said.

"But I already have," Thor said, a bit indignantly.

Loki shook his head. "But have you really?" he asked as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The struggles of your trade agreements with Nidavellir are known by your council. The childhood memories you have told me of are shared with your friends and family. And who has not heard the tales of your exploits with your warrior friends?"

"Are you calling me boastful?"

Loki snorted. "Your words, not mine."

"I'm proud of the things I've done," Thor said, feeling slightly hurt. As much as he enjoyed Loki's clever tongue, sometimes his words could sting a little too much.

Loki sighed and reached up to stroke Thor's cheek. "I've offended you."

"No, it's fine."

"You've led an interesting life, Thor. I do not mean to fault you for sharing that with others. But you're asking me for more than that. You've asked me to tell you something no one else knows."

"Oh," Thor said, because he understood now. Thor knew that Loki was a very guarded man and he realized now what a priceless thing he was asking Loki for. Although there had been money exchanged between them, Loki didn't owe Thor any more than a good time. If he wanted more than that, he would have to play Loki's game, which carried a different kind of price, one that Thor couldn't be sure wouldn't blow up in his face later. 

"Very well then," Thor said because he felt it would be more than worth it. He had a feeling that Loki had many secrets and the chance to learn some of them was too good to pass up.

"I will start," Thor said.

Loki smiled slyly. "A noble gesture of goodwill, my lord?" 

Thor snorted. "Yes, something like that."

Thor decided it would be best to set the tone by trying something more lighthearted. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Loki off or get him to shut down. Thor rolled over onto his side and gestured to a tiny scar on his left hip.

"Do you see this scar?" Thor said. "I received it when I was but a boy and for years have told everyone that I got it fighting a bilgesnipe that came upon me in the forest and slashed me with one of its claws."

Loki looked at Thor in curious amusement. "So how did you _really_ get it then?" he asked.

Thor smiled sheepishly. "I climbed up on a kitchen counter when no one was looking to try and sneak one of the pies that had been hidden away. But I fell and my side hit the sharp corner of the counter."

Loki burst into laughter and Thor watched him fondly. It was a small secret; slightly embarrassing but no more than that. Sharing it was no hardship. It was freely given, a simple offering for one of Loki's smiles.

"Stealing pies?" Loki teased. "What a terrible crime that is. You should watch yourself Thor, or I might have to tell the king."

Thor laughed. "I do not think he will mind, as long as I don't do it again. I have been otherwise honorable and done many brave deeds in my life. This, however, was not one of them."

"Well, I suppose it's my turn now," Loki said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You told me something from your childhood, so I shall tell you something from mine."

Loki's features began to shift, his eyes widening slightly as they flickered with amusement, and his lips slightly parting with the barest hint of a smile. Though his spine seemed to lengthen and he sat up slightly taller, there was no real tension in his body. He seemed utterly composed, so comfortable and natural in the role of a storyteller. 

"Before I tell you the tale, there is something you must understand about Utgard. I mentioned the ice bridges in passing before, but I did not truly do them justice. The whole city is connected by an intricate series of bridges and when you look at them from certain angles they seem to criss-cross across the sky, as if one could climb them to the heavens themselves," Loki said. He gestured with his hands as he spoke, all fluid, graceful movements. 

"The largest bridge is referred to as _Hetjabrú_ , and is lined with statues of famous Jötunn warriors on either side. It's quite a marvel of engineering," Loki continued, lips quirking up in smile. 

Thor let the mellifluous sound of Loki's voice wash over him. Just as before, Thor was curious to hear about Jötunheim, especially from Loki. There was something beautiful about the way he opened up when he spoke of his homeland.

"During one of the yearly festivals, the children of Utgard would always devise a contest, an obstacle course of sorts. It was a mixture of sledding across the ice bridges, climbing walls and statues, and running out in the frozen tundra right before the city gates." 

Loki chuckled. "Although it did often take quite a bit of time to decide on the specifics of the course. More often than not it would devolve into snowball fights, with my brothers and I at the center of it."

Thor grinned as he tried to picture it. Jötunns always seemed so stoic and taciturn that it intrigued Thor to imagine young frost giants at play. He could imagine red eyes bright with laughter as they teased each other and played in the snow, just as Thor and his friends had done when he was a child. Perhaps the Jötnar and the Aesir really weren't so different after all. 

"While I was the best sledder, it was always the last part of the course that did me in. With all the hills and snowbanks to dodge, my shorter legs could not carry me quickly enough to win. That is, until the one day that I _did_ win," Loki said, a wicked smile on his face. 

"Did you cheat, Loki?" Thor asked, a hint of playful admonishment in his tone.

"Why of course," Loki said. His eyes were wide with mock surprise, as if he was shocked that Thor even needed to ask. "But it isn't like they didn't already have an unfair advantage because of their size. I was merely... leveling the playing field."

Thor let out a snort of laughter. Though Loki's actions were less than honorable, Thor really couldn't blame him and he admired Loki's fighting spirit.

"So how did you do it then?"

"That is something I have never told another soul. It is unwise for a magician to reveal his tricks, but I will make an exception in this case."

"Well?" Thor said, raising an eyebrow.

Loki grinned, looking terribly pleased with himself. "When I said that I leveled the playing field that was not just a turn of phrase. I meant it quite literally. At the most difficult points in the course I used my magic to alter the terrain on my side while also making it appear to observers that it was the same."

"So while they had to deal with hills and be wary of rocks, you ran on flat surface."

"Yes. Many believed that I cheated but none could ever prove it and they were all forced to acknowledge my victory."

Thor kept his eyes on Loki as they both broke out into laughter. He loved the way Loki's cheeks flushed when he was truly amused. From that story alone, Thor could already begin to imagine the mischievous child Loki must have been. 

"You sound like you were a little hellion," Thor said, shaking with laughter.

"No more so than you," Loki threw back at him and Thor couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he'd known Loki then and all the trouble they would have gotten into together.

"Shall we keep playing then?" Thor asked.

"You want _another_ secret, Thor?"

"Yes, but I am of course willing to offer another one of my own."

Loki stared at Thor for a long moment, his gaze boring into him. It was unnerving, as if Thor had no secrets from him at all and Loki could peer through to the very core of him.

Loki nodded. "Very well then. Let us continue."

Thor paused for a long moment, considering how to proceed. He needed to think of something a bit more revealing; if he wanted Loki to open up to him, Thor would need to take a bit of a risk too.

"Though I enjoyed my childhood, much of the time I was filled with a deep loneliness," Thor said quietly. It felt odd to voice these thoughts now, as Thor had never truly spoken them before. He was royalty and it would not do for people to think him ungrateful.

"Really?" Loki snorted. "I find that hard to believe. From what I gather, you were always surrounded by people who cared for you. You are a young king, but most people seem to think fondly of you despite the troubles you've had."

Thor opened his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach so that he could meet Loki's gaze. "It's not…" he began, "it isn't that I was not loved. But I was also the sole heir and an only child. To be in that position... there is a part of you that must always be somewhat distant from others. I had playmates as a child, but at the end of the day, I would go back to the palace alone to my empty chambers."

Loki looked pensive. "Perhaps we are not so different, you and I," he said, and when their eyes met there was a sense of recognition there. Though he did not understand why, Thor had the sense that Loki could understand what he was saying in a way no one else ever had.

Loki seemed slightly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat and looked away, deflecting all the questions writ clear in Thor's eyes. 

"I used to wish fervently for a sibling, but it was not to be," Thor said softly, before shrugging off his melancholy and smiling at Loki.

"But I do not begrudge my parents for anything. All I can do is hope that my experience will serve some kind of purpose in the end. I hope that the sense of distance between myself and others will allow me to be a good ruler, to see as clearly as my father did when he sat upon Hlidskjalf and looked out over the realms."

Loki paused for a long moment, his gaze heavy as it fell upon Thor. "You truly believe that."

Thor frowned. "Of course I do. Nothing is hopeless, Loki."

Loki shook his head. "It's a lovely sentiment I suppose, but I've no use for hope," he said, and he spoke the word like it was a curse.

"But why?" Thor asked, giving Loki a puzzled look. Thor could not imagine a world without hope; it just felt so utterly _wrong_ to him. Perhaps it was foolish and naive of him to think so, but it was who he was and he had no desire to change it. To hope and dream and envision possibilities of the future... these qualities were intricately woven into the core of him. To lose sight of that was to lose sight of himself, and as he considered it now, he understood that this was a major reason that he found the politics of kingship so trying.

Loki paused for a moment, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "As you may have gathered, I am small for one of my race. I... let us just say that my inferiority was well-known and commented on," Loki said with a soft chuckle. Although his tone was flip, the laugh sounded hollow to Thor's ears. "But when I was a very young child," Loki continued, "everyone still thought that I might grow to normal size in time. My dam in particular was very hopeful." 

"Your dam?"

"Ah yes. I suppose to explain it in your terms, he would be my mother. The one who bore me," Loki said, his words low and venomous. Whatever had happened to Loki in the past, it was clear that his relationship with his dam was strained at best.

"But yes, he was hopeful indeed. My first memories are of being held close by him as he carried me to the healers," Loki said, no longer meeting Thor's gaze. He stared off into the distance unseeing, lost in the memories of another time. "After a few years, they realized I would never be a full-sized giant, and my dam gave up. That was the last true bit of affection he showed to me, and I wonder if it would not have been better if he never bothered in the first place."

Loki finally looked at Thor again, letting out a mirthless laugh before he continued speaking. "Hope is fickle, Thor. It is a luxury not many can afford."

Loki's expression went dark and for the first time, Thor felt like he was truly seeing Loki, the hidden depths behind his witty veneer. Thor yearned to speak out and offer some kind of consolation to Loki, to say that Loki's dam was wrong to treat his own child in such a way. It angered Thor to think that this beautiful, intelligent man that he was growing ever more fond of had spent his formative years being treated as an outcast. 

"Loki-"

"Don't," Loki said, shaking his head. "I think I've grown tired of this game, Thor."

Thor sighed. "I'm sorry if I pushed too far."

"Don't be," Loki said, his seductive smile back in place. "And besides, there are other games we can play."

They kissed and Thor lay back on the bed, pulling Loki on top of him. Loki's body felt so good pressed against Thor, Thor's hands resting on Loki's hips as they kissed and rubbed up against each other. Loki pinned Thor's wrists to the bed playfully and Thor allowed it, though he knew he was the stronger of the two. Loki broke their kiss and pushed himself up until he was straddling Thor. He was panting and his cheeks were flushed pink, his hair mussed from Thor running his fingers through it. Thor wanted nothing more than to reach up and touch Loki again, but when he tried to move his wrists, nothing happened. Thor struggled, trying to move his wrists again, but they remained pinned to the bed by some invisible force.

"Is this alright?" Loki asked, and Thor could feel little sparks of power as Loki ran his fingers over one of Thor's pinned wrists.

"This is your magic?"

"Yes," Loki said, smiling down at Thor. "As you can see, it's good for more than theatrical stripping. But I can release you if you would like."

Thor so often counted on his physical strength and the sense of control it gave him. But as Loki stared down at him, Thor felt an odd sense of relief. He thought of how nice it would be to really just relax, settle back and receive pleasure. To let go of his worries and let someone else do all the work. There was something in Loki's eyes that told Thor that Loki wanted this just as badly as he did. Perhaps after having shared such a secret with Thor, he sought out some means of control for his own sense of relief.

Thor wondered about just how powerful Loki was, but instead of instilling fear in him, it only made him more intrigued. If he had this kind of skill, why waste his talents working in a brothel? Thor hoped that one day he would find out.

Thor struggled against the bonds one more time, just to see how strong they were. Although Thor knew he could break them if he really tried, it wouldn't be easy. And considering the fact that Thor was widely considered one of the strongest men in all of Asgard, this was quite a feat. Truly, Loki was a skilled sorcerer. 

Loki frowned in concern. "I will let you go," he said. "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea-"

"I... no," Thor said. "Leave them."

"Well, if you're certain then," Loki said. His tone was nonchalant but the desire was clear in his eyes. "If you truly want to get free, you need only say..." he paused for a moment, looking around the room until his eyes settled on the vase of flowers, "'hydrangea,' and the bonds will release you."

Thor nodded. It was a dangerous game they played, but Thor had never been one to run from danger. He got the feeling that Loki was much the same.

Loki smiled and then leaned down and kissed Thor on the lips. Thor shuddered as he felt those magical sparks on his skin again as Loki teased his wrists. Loki kissed his way down Thor's body slowly, teasing Thor's nipples with his teeth. He kissed Thor's navel and then Thor threw his head back and moaned in frustration as Loki skipped over his cock entirely to press kisses to his thighs. Loki laughed, his fingers stroking Thor's thighs as he kissed lower. When he reached Thor's knees, Thor felt the tightening of more bonds there. He gasped and Loki looked up at him.

"Alright?"

"Keep... keep going."

Loki continued moving down Thor's body, until he reached his ankles and restraints formed there as well. He scooted up the bed and worked his way down Thor's body again, conjuring oil in his hands as he went and massaging the tension from Thor's muscles. His touch was divine, knowing exactly how to soothe and how hard to press and where. There was a part of Thor that whispered to be careful and to not be so trusting, but it seemed so distant now that he felt so utterly relaxed. The tension in his body had all melted away, except for his cock, which had only grown harder under Loki's ministrations. 

Loki licked a long stripe up the length of Thor's cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Loki hummed as he worked his mouth up and down, and the vibration made the pleasure that much more intense. His cheeks were hollowed out and his long eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin.

" _Loki_ ," Thor moaned, unable to stop his hips from thrusting up into Loki's hot, wet mouth. Loki didn't seem to mind at all, only opening wider and taking Thor down even deeper. He kept sucking, making it wet and messy as he worked Thor over, the slick sounds filling the room. Thor couldn't stop moaning and arching up for it as much as his restraints would allow. The pleasure kept building to the point where Thor was nearly over the edge when Loki stopped and pulled his mouth away entirely.

Thor groaned at the loss and Loki laughed softly. 

"Don't worry, my lord," Loki said, "I'll take care of you."

He leaned down and gave Thor a filthy kiss on the mouth, letting Thor taste himself on Loki's tongue. He broke the kiss to trail his lips down and kiss the shell of Thor's ear. "Mm, you like this don't you?" Loki said, his breath warm as he whispered into Thor's ear.

"You're well and truly pinned now," Loki continued, and Thor could _feel_ the smirk pressed against his skin. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"You are aware that I will have to enact my revenge upon you for this later?"

Loki laughed. "Oh yes. I look forward to it."

With no further ado, Loki took Thor's cock in his grip and guided it inside of him.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Thor moaned as the velvet grip of Loki's cunt engulfed him again. Loki moaned and undulated his hips slowly a few times, his cock bobbing in the air with each thrust. Loki gripped Thor's shoulders hard for leverage and then really started to ride him. His eyes were fierce and his skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat as he chased his pleasure. Thor threw his head back and moaned as Loki rode him hard. He could do nothing but experience the joy of receiving pleasure, of letting go and letting Loki do all of the work. And he found that it was exactly what he needed.

"Thor, yes _yes_ ," Loki moaned and then his whole body trembled as he came, shooting ropes of come all over Thor's chest and stomach. The tight grip of his cunt squeezed Thor just right and he was coming too, shaking and moaning desperately as he filled Loki with his seed.

Loki collapsed on top of Thor and the magical bonds released their hold on Thor's limbs. He wrapped his arms around Loki, holding him close and running his fingers through Loki's hair until they both drifted off to sleep.

*** 

In the hours just before dawn, Thor took his revenge on Loki, just as he promised he would. He laid Loki flat on his back, pinning his wrists with one hand and using the other to stroke and tease his cock. Then he delighted in shoving three thick fingers into Loki's cunt and making him writhe on them. When Thor added a fourth, he laughed as Loki cried out and cursed him, working his hips desperately to get more. Thor briefly wondered if he could fit his whole hand inside and if Loki would ever be willing to let him try. He brought Loki to the brink of orgasm twice before finally pulling his fingers out and sliding his cock deep inside, where Loki was so wet, so slick and open for him. Thor fucked Loki hard and deep until he was a sobbing mess, as limp and boneless as he'd made Thor earlier that evening. 

They drifted off to sleep again and when Thor woke, sunlight was streaming through the windows. Loki was still dead asleep and Thor watched him for a few moments, marveling at how relaxed and unguarded he seemed. He thought about the secrets Loki had shared with him, of how he might find ways to get Loki to open up to him again. Because Thor knew he would be back soon. For better or worse, Loki had truly captivated him now. Thor wanted to know him, and he was not the kind of man to back down from a challenge. 

Thor dressed and left some coin on Loki's little table. It was more than they had agreed on, but once again, he felt it was more than worth it. Thor headed back to the palace, figuring that he had just enough time to bathe and eat a quick meal before his activities for the day. It would likely be another trying day, but not even that thought could wipe the smile from Thor's face.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are Loki's POV so you'll get to see what's going on in his twisty mind ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time for the first Loki chapter :)

"Farewell, my lady," Loki said as he kissed Svana's hand playfully. She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh, you truly are an incorrigible flirt," she said.

Loki smiled. "I will see you next time then?"

"Of course," she said. "I don't think I'd be able to stay away for long. You are a man of many talents."

"Ah, so now _you're_ the flirt, my lady."

Svana was one of his regular clients, a noblewoman who came from a powerful family. She still seemed quite young, but approaching whatever passed for middle-aged among the Aesir. Her husband had died in a battle many years before and she had never bothered to remarry, opting instead to enjoy life on her own terms and do as she pleased. Loki admired that about her and considered her to be somewhat of a kindred spirit. 

Though she had cleaned up and adjusted her clothing, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. She looked like a woman who had been well and thoroughly fucked and Loki was pleased to see her looking so satisfied. She was a clever woman and one of Loki's favorite clients. He always made sure that they had a good time together. 

"Farewell, Loki," she said, "I do so look forward to our next visit."

"As do I," Loki said as he teasingly kissed her hand again.

Svana laughed as she slid her hand from his grasp. Then she turned and tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder before walking out and quietly shutting the door behind her. 

Loki flopped back on the bed and sighed. Though he would never say that being a courtesan was his calling, he was actually rather fond of the work. It paid well and he had already cultivated a list of clients in Asgard who were both interesting and did not mistreat him. Plus, he also learned little tidbits of juicy information from his powerful clients. He knew all about Lady Tóka's unrequited love for her sister's husband and the fact that Lord Nollar's mother had a terrible drinking problem and liked to spill family secrets after she'd had too many. And that Lord Agmundr's son resented his father's expectations. He often had disparaging things to say about his father and the rest of the men on the High Council. Loki did not know if and when this information would come in handy, but a little knowledge had saved Loki's hide more times than he could count.

Loki had done a variety of jobs during his centuries of travel throughout the realms, and prostitution had been a fall back job for him many times. Between his Jötunn longevity and his magic, Loki knew he would have his looks for centuries to come. There was no reason not to exploit that to his benefit.

Above all else, Loki was a survivor. Though he did not inherit Farbauti's size, it seemed that his sire did pass on his fighting spirit. Loki sometimes wondered what he had inherited from Laufey. Perhaps his bitterness and pragmatism. Laufey's cold pragmatism when it came to his oldest child seemed to know no bounds. He removed Loki from the line of succession because of his diminutive stature, and had thought nothing of selling him off in a political marriage to a lord who was not known for his kindness.

But Loki had escaped from that life and never looked back. If he was to be a whore, it would be on his own terms.

Loki climbed to his feet and padded over to the small bathroom, a simple space decorated with white and blue tile. Steam rose and fogged up the mirrors as Loki turned on the faucets to run a hot bath. Loki had spent centuries traveling across the Nine Realms and stayed in all manner of lodgings ranging from meager to opulent, depending on what he was able to finagle for himself at the time. But though he'd stayed in finer places, he possessed a bit of a soft spot for for the Crescent Moon and his modest rooms there.

He had much fondness and respect for Aldís and Elina, and was grateful for their hospitality. They took a chance on him when the stuffier brothels only saw him as a low-class outsider not worth giving the time of day. Those same places were kicking themselves now that Loki had become so popular. Just a month ago, the Rose Petal had even sent over a messenger, attempting to entice Loki to join them. Loki took great pleasure in laughing in the man's face.

Loki turned off the faucets and then sighed happily as he sank down into the warm water. He reached down for the washcloth and lavender soap and started to wash the smell of sweat and sex from his skin. Though Loki had lived in this pale-skinned form for hundreds of years, there were still moments when it felt odd to him. But on the bright side, at least he was seen as being normal sized in Asgard. 

With a fluid gesture of his hand, Loki amused himself by conjuring a couple of tiny cyclones to twist and turn about the surface of the bathwater. He chuckled softly, but his laughter abruptly died up when he remembered his stupid display of power during his nearly disastrous second meeting with Thor. Loki was usually so careful with his magic, rarely publicly doing more than little parlor tricks. It was better that none truly grasped the extent of his power. Loki was a chameleon, used to hiding his true motives and becoming whatever a particular situation called for.

Telling Thor a sob story about his childhood was a calculated risk meant to serve two purposes: to engender Thor's trust and to play on his sympathy. And if it also acted as a bit of a dig against Thor's insufferably optimistic worldview, then all the better. Unfortunately, Loki had been overly confident and it backfired on him, leaving him feeling far more open and exposed than he'd intended. So he'd pinned Thor down to turn the tables, to change the subject and ease his own sense of discomfort.

"Sloppy," Loki scoffed to himself.

Though Loki did his best to brush it aside, he found the whole experience rather unnerving and he hated that he'd shown even a flash of true vulnerability. On the bright side, he'd also used the moment to push Thor's limits. It was interesting to see the way he let himself be restrained. Was he so foolishly arrogant that he thought himself invincible? Or was there a chaos within him, some aspect of his storm god nature that courted danger and risk as Loki sometimes did? Thor was a curious creature indeed and Loki couldn't help feeling intrigued.

Despite the dredging up of painful memories and the foray into magical bondage, Loki had not scared Thor off yet. Thor had come to see Loki three more times in the past month. Though there was no set day or time for Thor's visits, he seemed to come after particularly trying days at court, when he needed desperately to unwind. Perhaps tonight would be one such night, and Thor would find his way to Loki's chambers again. And if Loki was excited by the prospect beyond that fact that Thor always paid him handsomely, it was not worth dwelling on. 

Loki climbed out of the bath, water dripping down from his body in rivulets. After drying off, he pulled a small wooden trunk out from under the bed and then set it down on his little table. He riffled through it, quickly pulling out an ivory comb and then sitting down in the chair. The thing Loki liked most about this form was his hair, and he took pleasure in its softness as he combed through it, using little bursts of magic to dry it as he went. Like the rest of his true Jötunn form, Loki's horns had been small, yet another failing in his people's eyes. But his hair was of his own making; it was something he chose for himself. He had envisioned it and brought it into being: thick, silky, and black as the night sky. And it was magnificent, if he did say so himself.

The Jötnar were a hairless race, and so hair had always fascinated Loki ever since he was a young child. He remembered watching the occasional diplomats and traders who visited from the other realms, how he marveled at the way their hair would whip and blow in the icy wind.

Loki gave himself a few small braids but otherwise let his hair hang loose, curling a bit at the ends. He dressed quickly in black leather pants and a black shirt with a low neckline to show off an enticing bit of skin.

Loki started to close up the trunk, eyes darting over his few, meager possessions. After so many years of traveling, he'd quickly learned that being sentimental about your belongings only slowed you down. The trunk jostled as he picked it up and a necklace fell out and landed on the table. It was gift from his sire long ago, one of the few items Loki had taken with him when he fled Utgard. Loki reached out and touched it, the memories flooding him as he ran his fingers along the gold chain. The oval-shaped pendant in the center was carved from ice, but enchanted to never melt. The pendant felt cool to the touch as Loki traced the delicate markings carved upon it. Although the necklace looked simple, it was perhaps Loki's most prized possession and on one occasion it had even saved his life.

A loud snap sounded through the room as Loki shut the trunk tight. He slid the trunk back under the bed, tucking both it and his past life away where they belonged. 

It was only early evening but Loki knew that the brothel would be filled with customers soon, especially since it was Laugardagur, the last day of the week in Asgard. Many treated the day as a last hurrah before returning to whatever work or trade they used to support themselves. Whether or not it ended up being Thor, whoever propositioned Loki for the evening would most likely be a man. Not as many women visited brothels, and Svana was one of Loki's few female clients. It was not forbidden for women to visit the brothels per se. It was just slightly... unseemly in many eyes. 

Loki was still somewhat bewildered by the gender distinctions in Asgard, the odd mixture of sexual permissiveness and rigid gender roles. There was no gender as such in Jötunheim, only qualities that were revered and those that were not. The highest values in Jötunn culture were to do battle and to bear young to propagate their race. A babe in one arm and an ice sword in the other, or so they said. Though Loki had tried, it seemed his stature made him incapable of either. Better to be a man in Asgard than a runt in Jötunheim. 

Loki took a final look at himself in the mirror and smiled, pleased with what he saw. He felt certain that he would make quite a profit tonight.

***

  


Once Loki descended the stairs and reached the foyer, he stopped to look around and take in the scene. The place was already beginning to fill with people, but none of them mattered. All Loki's eyes could focus on was Thor standing there talking to Aldís and Elina. They all smiled at Loki, but none so bright as Thor.

"Loki," Elina said cheerfully, "we were just talking about you." 

"Oh, were you now?" Loki drawled. Thor continued to smile brightly at Loki, and Loki forced himself to school his features and dismiss his own pleasure at seeing Thor. Between their interesting conversations and the sheer enthusiasm Thor displayed during their couplings, Thor had quickly become one of Loki's favorite clients. And while Loki's thoughts turned to him more often than he would have liked, the remembrance of Thor always paled in comparison to the real thing.

Thor was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Even when he was exhausted from a long day at court, he glowed like the brightest sun, and very few could resist getting sucked into his orbit. 

Thor was dressed rather modestly in brown leather boots and pants and a red tunic poking out from underneath a black cloak. His golden hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail but its luster still shone in the torchlight. Thor never dressed up in finery when he came to the Crescent, preferring at least the illusion of anonymity. Not that it mattered. Thor could wear the lowliest peasant's clothes and even that would not diminish his light. 

During his time in Asgard, Loki had heard various things about the young king. Mainly that he was charismatic and charming but had a reckless, arrogant streak a mile wide. Much of that could be attributed to the disaster with the trolls and dwarves at the beginning of Thor's rule. His error in judgment had ended with over two hundred dead Asgardian civilians and damaged relations with two races that Thor was still trying to fix. 

Many still thought fondly of their young king, but after that conflict, there had been more and more scattered whispers and fears that Thor would run Asgard into the ground. But every time he interacted with Thor, Loki could tell there was far more to him than met the eye. After the way Loki had continued to tease and goad him during their meetings, he fully expected Thor to pull rank and display the kind of callous entitlement that powerful men always did. And though Thor did not back down from Loki's challenging words, he also never tried to hurt Loki. He never talked down to Loki or tried to put him in his place. It was most intriguing. In Loki's experience, humility was not a trait that kings possessed. Beneath the arrogance there was a singular kindness in Thor, an honest curiosity, and obvious care for others.

If there were cracks in the facade, Loki had not seen them yet, but experience told him that he would soon enough. In the end, power would corrupt as it always did. But when he looked at Thor's smiling face, the inevitability of it seemed that much more regrettable.

"As I was saying, it's so good to see you again, Thor," Aldís said, her voice pulling Loki back into the conversation. 

"It's good to be back," Thor replied politely, but his gaze was fixed on Loki the whole time. Loki could see that Aldís was wearing what he affectionately thought of as her "meddling face", but thankfully Elina recognized it too. 

"Come now dear," Elina said, linking arms with Aldís, "I believe that Loki is more than capable of handling his own affairs."

Aldís' face fell into a pout, but she let herself be dragged from the room. Thor and Loki exchanged a look and they both laughed. Thor leaned forward and Loki could feel Thor's smile against his own when Thor gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Shall we go upstairs then?" Loki asked. 

"Aye," Thor said, winking at Loki before giving a very self-satisfied grin. 

"Oh, don't look so pleased with yourself. You haven't even done anything yet," Loki said. 

Thor only laughed and reached out to fondly stroke Loki's cheek. Loki rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to shiver under Thor's touch or be swept up in his infectious laughter. 

Thor was always trying catch Loki off-guard, to slip in between the cracks to find Loki in a state of genuine emotion. But those moments were few and far between and there was no place for such trivialities in Loki's life. In his line of work, the line between business and pleasure often blurred, but Loki was a professional. 

_You would do well to remember that_ , Loki chided himself as he led Thor upstairs. Thor was a client. A very rich and powerful one, but a client nonetheless. No matter how he fascinated Loki, it was important that Loki maintain an emotional distance. Loki had spent centuries seeking a life free of attachments and complications. He had never truly developed feelings for a client before and there was no reason to start now.

***

  


When they reached the top of the stairway, Thor picked Loki up and kissed him hard. Loki laughed into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Thor, allowing himself to be carried the rest of the way. Loki moaned softly at the sensation of Thor's hard cock through their clothing. The heat of Thor's erection felt delicious against Loki's own when he slammed Loki up against the door. Thor fumbled blindly for the door and if he noticed Loki using a bit of magic to help twist the knob, he didn't say a word.

As they entered the room, Loki wondered if Thor planned to fuck him up against the wall like he did last time. But as soon as the door was shut behind them, Thor set Loki down and started undressing. Loki made short work of his own clothing, tossing them into a pile along with Thor's. When they were stripped bare, Thor looked Loki up and down, his eyes dark with lust.

"See something you like?" Loki said.

"Yes, very much so," Thor said, a lazy grin on his face as he slowly walked towards Loki. Loki backed away from him but Thor kept coming, looking like a lion stalking its quarry. Loki didn't mind being the prey for now, as their little game was far from over.

"Mmm," Loki sighed as the backs of his legs hit the mattress and Thor pushed him down on the bed. Loki scooted back and Thor wasted no time climbing on top of him. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and let his pale fingers run across the warmth of Thor's sun-kissed skin.

They kissed languidly for several minutes, hungrily tasting each other until Thor grew impatient and rolled them over so that Loki was on top. Thor's hands were warm and solid as he slid them up to rest on Loki's hips. Loki teasingly brushed his fingers against Thor's erection before resting his palms flat on Thor's chest for leverage. He then raised his hips up and slid his wet cunt back and forth over the length of Thor's cock.

Thor moaned and arched up for more. "Damnable tease," he muttered, and Loki laughed.

"I suppose I shall take pity on you then," Loki said. He raised up again, gripped Thor's cock firmly in his hand, and then slowly sank down on it. They stared at each other, both breathing hard at the exquisite slide of it all. Thor felt so good, thick and hard and stretching Loki open just right. Loki started to ride Thor, slowly at first but then with increasing speed and force. The slick sounds of their coupling echoed through the room. Loki looked down at Thor, who was breathless and clearly enthralled by the sight of Loki bouncing up and down on his cock. He looked gorgeous, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin and high spots of color on his cheeks.

"Did you miss me, my lord?" Loki asked. Thor groaned and gripped Loki's hips tighter.

"You did, didn't you? Missed my cunt, taking you in so deep," Loki said, making Thor cry out as he ground his hips down particularly hard. "Did you dream about spreading me open like this and fucking me again?"

"Yes," Thor said, his voice little more than a broken moan. 

Loki kept riding Thor, not letting up on his furious pace. The pleasure it gave him was two-fold: there was the sensation itself, but also the power that stemmed from making Thor come undone. Loki wondered if Thor would simply let him do this all night, but the rakish glint in Thor's eyes told him otherwise.

Thor increased his grip on one of Loki's hips to slow his movements, and then used his other hand to alternate between stroking Loki's cock and teasing his clit. The sensation made Loki's legs tremble and he bit his lip to stifle his moans.

"Did you miss me too, you little minx?" Thor said. "Did you long for my hands upon you, my cock inside you?"

It was hard to concentrate what with the way Thor kept touching him, but Loki managed to smirk and say, "Even if I did, I'd never tell."

"Is that so?" Thor said as he rolled Loki's clit with his thumb. Loki was unable to hold back his moan that time, and Thor looked terribly pleased with himself. Thor was a big man but he was also incredibly fast. Before Loki could utter another word, Thor had flipped him onto his stomach and shoved a pillow under his hips. 

The angle was perfect when Thor slid his cock back inside. His thrusts were slow, but they were powerful, reaching a place deep inside Loki that made him ache and burn for more.

"You're so wet for me," Thor moaned as he slammed in hard. "Don't pretend you don't crave this."

"Oh, I won't break so easily," Loki managed to say, his laughter broken up by little moans as Thor continued to fuck him.

"But you _will_ break."

"That remains to be seen," Loki said, although he knew Thor wouldn't rest until Loki was a limp mess of pleasure beneath him. Loki couldn't say he minded in the slightest. It was a rather fun game, to play the haughty courtesan who wouldn't admit how much he liked it without significant prodding. It was even more fun playing it with Thor because unlike some other clients, Thor was aware that it _was_ a game, and he committed to it fully with great relish.

Loki's clients ran the gamut of sexual interests and proclivities; some liked it rough and others liked it gentle, but they were all considerate lovers in their own ways. However, none of them approached sex with the same unadulterated joy and gusto that Thor did. With each thrust, each touch and whisper, Loki could feel just how much Thor delighted in his body and the pleasure they could bring each other. 

By now, Thor had shifted his weight to lay completely on top of Loki, his body warm and heavy as he rutted into him. Thor did enjoy taking him like this, although he seemed to prefer laying Loki flat on his back. From what Loki could tell, what Thor _really_ liked was having as much full body contact as possible. Thor was a very tactile person and he hungered for skin, heat, and passion. It was as if he wanted to touch every inch of Loki that he could, surrounding him inside and out.

Loki couldn't move, wouldn't dream of it really. Moving was so terribly overrated when he could simply moan and whimper at the toe-curling pleasure of being speared on Thor's dick. Thor kept fucking him with powerful thrusts that shook the bed. He moaned out his pleasure, whispering brokenly in Loki's ear about how beautiful he was and how good his cunt felt wrapped around Thor's cock. 

Thor pressed kisses to the back of Loki's neck and then without warning he bit down hard on Loki's shoulder. Loki hissed and arched back against Thor's thrusts, the pain only seeming to heighten the pleasure. Loki knew that he would have to use magic to hide the mark from his next client, but he couldn't find the will to be annoyed by it now, not when Thor felt so fucking good inside him.

Thor collapsed on top of Loki when he finished coming, and Loki felt the heat of Thor's breath on the back of his neck as he struggled for air. A few more moments passed until Thor pulled out and rolled Loki over onto his back. 

There was no hesitation in Thor's movements as he roughly spread Loki's legs apart and buried his face into Loki's cunt, licking and kissing, and breathing him in. 

"Thor, oh _fuck_ , yes," Loki moaned as he pushed his hips forward to meet every lick from Thor's tongue. Loki's legs trembled when Thor dipped his tongue inside. His tongue was insistent, licking Loki open as if he were feasting on him. Sometimes Loki thought Thor loved eating Loki's cunt almost more than he loved shoving his cock inside of it.

"Filthy, perverted creature," Loki choked out when he realized Thor was licking his own come out of Loki's cunt. Loki could feel the rumble of Thor's laughter, but the vibration only made him more desperate to come. The pleasure was so intense that it was almost too much, and yet Loki never wanted it to end.

" _Please_ ," Loki moaned, even though he hated himself a bit for it. It had been years since someone could truly make him beg for it the way Thor did.

Thor pulled back and then Loki cried out as three of Thor's thick fingers slid easily inside. He gripped Loki's cock with his other hand and started working him over. Loki couldn't get enough of that callused hand stroking his cock and those rough fingers fucking him hard and fast. Thor was relentless and Loki moaned out his name as he clawed at the sheets desperately. 

Loki gazed down at Thor who was looking up at him. His eyes were bright and his beard was wet with Loki's juices and his own come. It was incredible: the golden King of Asgard kneeling before him, focused on nothing but giving Loki pleasure.

It was that thought that pushed Loki over the edge. His vision went white and he arched off the bed, his whole body shaking as his orgasm overtook him.

***

  


When they were all cleaned up, Loki lay on his back and Thor snuggled in close to him and rested his head on Loki chest. Loki wrapped an arm around Thor and ran his fingers across Thor's shoulder blades and through his messy hair. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, so _young_. From what Loki knew of Asgard's history, Thor was roughly the same age as Loki, perhaps even a little older. Though they were both born princes, their lives had gone in very different directions.

Thor grew up leading the charmed, princely life that Loki always longed to have. The other realms were not all exactly fond of Asgard, but the golden realm's might could not be denied. Looking at Thor now, it was hard to believe that he was ruler of the most powerful realm of them all.

Although Thor did seem to have a battle lust within him, it seemed tempered by his desire to use all of his power to do good and make the realms a better place. Loki used to wonder what his rule would have been like if Laufey hadn't removed him from the line of succession. He doubted he would have been even half as altruistic as Thor was.

But now Loki found himself in a very interesting position. Only time could tell how his acquaintance with Thor would develop, or if it would continue to develop at all. If Loki played his cards right, there was potential for him to gain significant influence over Thor.

But what would it mean to have ensnared a king, and what purpose would it serve him? After centuries spent trying not to draw too much attention to himself for fear of Laufey's wrath, was it really worth it to risk his survival for a bit of power?

Loki had few qualms about telling certain people he was Jötunn; his perceived exoticism drove up the prices for his services enough to be worth the risk. Besides, Loki was hardly the only Jötunn runt living in another realm; while runts were a minority on Jötunheim, they were a sizable one and it was not uncommon for them to choose to leave their homeland. After all, why stay somewhere where your size was perceived as bringing shame upon your family?

To be but a simple Jötunn courtesan making a living was hardly news. But to be a Jötunn courtesan who carves out a place for themselves in the king's household? Well, that's when people start to ask questions. 

Loki also had no real stake or interest in the welfare of Asgard and the politics behind it. He fled Jötunheim in the first place because he refused to be a political pawn in his dam's power games. 

Whether Thor realized it or not, kingship was just one long, twisted power game that his idealism would ultimately be unable to shield him from. Loki didn't have anything worth corrupting, as he was beyond such black and white things as morality. But Thor... Thor was different. King or no, he was unlike any other man Loki had met before.

Loki traced a thumb over the smooth edge of Thor's cheekbone. One day this face would be lined and marred, exhausted and cynical from centuries of rule. The generous curve of Thor's mouth would turn into something bitter and his beard would grow gray. Perhaps he would even lose an eye as his father did.

But for now Thor was still young and beautiful, and his gaze was warm as he turned his head to look up at Loki.

"Have you been well since I last saw you, my lord?" Loki asked.

"I... yes. Yes I have," Thor said, as if his answer surprised him. "I slew a dragon," he said, his whole expression lighting up.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, I heard."

The dragon holed up in the eastern mountains had been the talk of the town, even more so when the king went to deal with it personally. Thor was away for three full days: two to hunt down the dragon's lair and slay it, and one spent feasting with the people there in honor of his victory. 

"It was glorious," Thor said wistfully, "to hear Mjölnir sing in the heat of battle once more."

The journey seemed to have done Thor's spirit good, but whether or not it had improved his reputation remained to be seen. While it was brave and laudable for a king to defend his people, abandoning his post to run off and smash things with his hammer for a few days was perhaps not the best way to do it. Especially not when Thor had a whole military full of men who were more than up to the task themselves. It did nothing to shake the image of Thor as being reckless boy out for his own glory.

"And what of Asgard in your absence?"

"Between Sif and the High Council, I have no fear that Asgard wasn't in good hands," Thor said, his voice imbued with an easy confidence.

He looked up at Loki with a sheepish smile on his face. "I know I complain about the Council often, but I trust them. We do not always see eye to eye, but I know that they only have Asgard's best interests at heart," Thor said, and Loki felt his hackles rise in suspicion. A lot could be accomplished in three days, especially by the power hungry.

The promise of a juicy bit of intrigue piqued Loki's interest and he couldn't resist trying to coax a bit more information out of Thor.

"So, what kinds of things do the councillors advise you on exactly?"

"Many things. The realm is so large that it would be impossible for a monarch to run it alone. So it behooves the king to have advisors he can trust, to oversee certain areas and report back. Steinn has served as a general and a master tactician. As the God of Justice, Forseti advises me on the letter of the law, and Tyr helps with training the Einherjar and the practical enforcement of law, and so on and so forth," Thor said with a wave of his hand.

"What of magic?"

Thor frowned. "Well, my father usually saw to that. I do not mean offense to you, but magic is often seen as a womanly art here in Asgard. My father's gifts were rare amongst Aesir men, and even I still don't fully understand the extent of his powers."

"So, no one on the Council understands the needs of your magic users?"

"Uh, no. I suppose not." Thor sighed and massaged his temples. "It seems that is yet another thing I have allowed to fall by the wayside. Magic, Kellaa's proposed changes to taxes, and so many other things I can scarcely keep track of. Oh, and that whole land argument with Agmundr and Fastegir," Thor said as he rolled his eyes.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Land?"

"It's an area of land to the east of the city proper. Granaries were once housed there, but they all burnt down during the war with Surtur. We have long since rebuilt food stores elsewhere, but now the land is healed and is usable once more."

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, as if the whole topic was giving him a headache. "Agmundr has always advised on agricultural concerns and Fastegir on matters of building and construction."

"Ah, so I take it they both have differing views about what should be done with the land," Loki said.

"Aye. Agmundr wants to use it as farmland, whereas Fastegir wants to design and build a monument the likes of which Asgard has never seen before. He has already worked up plans for a massive structure in the shape of Yggdrasil, in honor of Asgard's place amongst the Nine Realms, and all who have fallen to protect her."

"Hm. Interesting," Loki said.

"Neither one is a bad idea, but neither one is necessary. Our food stores were not damaged during the troll attacks and we still have a surplus of food. And as lovely as a monument would be, there are other matters that are more pressing. It's far more important to re-secure trade with the dwarves than deal with the petty sniping of old men," Thor said with a soft chuckle.

Loki laughed. "Perhaps you're right, Thor."

Though Loki did not say a word, he was somewhat familiar with the land dispute, since Agmundr's son was a frequent client of his and had visited but two days ago. After they'd fucked, the young man had drunk a bit too much wine and began rambling on about his father's expectations as he was wont to do. 

Drengi had a lot of choice things to say, but Loki clearly remembered some talk about land and tension between Agmundr and another lord. From what Loki could gather, there was a lot of bad blood between the two councillors that the dispute was bringing to a head.

Thor should not take the situation so lightly; after all, the petty sniping of old men was the bedrock of politics.

For a moment, Loki was tempted to voice his concerns, but then he remembered himself.

It wasn't Loki's responsibility to worry about anything other than Thor's pocketbook; as long as whatever the High Council was up to didn't effect the royal coffers, Loki had no reason to care. Loki collected secrets that could be useful for his _own_ survival. The problems of others were their own affair and it wasn't his place to be concerned about Thor's well-being. In fact, Thor's emotional turmoil could end up being a boon for Loki, sending the king to spend more time being comforted in Loki's arms. 

But as Loki twirled his fingers through Thor's golden hair, he found that the thought didn't please him as it should have.

"And what of you, Loki? Have you fared well since my last visit?" Thor asked, the low rumble of his voice a pleasant vibration through Loki's chest.

"Indeed I have," Loki said. "It's been quite lively in the Crescent these days. We even had a betting pool about how long it would take you to slay the dragon."

Thor snorted with laughter. "Oh, and I suppose you won, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Loki said haughtily. "After having come to know you in such an... _intimate_ way, I believe I have a firm handle on your physical prowess."

Thor laughed again. "So what you are saying is that I fucked you so thoroughly that you thought to yourself, 'now _here_ is a man who could easily slay a dragon.'"

Loki rolled his eyes and barely resisted the urge to punch Thor in the arm. "Well, at least I have my winnings as payment for putting up with your gloating."

Thor sat up in bed and looked down at Loki. "You mustn't pout, Loki," he said, "although you look quite lovely when you do."

This time Loki _did_ punch Thor on the arm and Thor rubbed the spot, pretending that it hurt.

Thor laid back down and nuzzled at Loki's neck. "I'm terribly sorry for teasing you so," Thor said, although his playful tone made it clear that he wasn't. "Perhaps I could fetch you a glass of wine to make it up to you."

"You do that," Loki said with a smirk. Loki _did_ so enjoy ordering Thor around. 

Thor gave Loki a quick peck on the lips and then stood up to fetch the wine, corkscrew, and two glasses from one of Loki's shelves. He then took them over to Loki's little table and set them down there. Loki couldn't help but feast on the sight of Thor's golden muscles as he moved. 

Thor picked up the wine bottle and began to open it, the cork freeing from the bottle with a loud pop that echoed through the room. He set the bottle down and reached out for one of the glasses before stopping abruptly, as if something had caught his eye.

"What's this?" Thor asked. Loki followed Thor's line of sight to the necklace that was still lying on the little table. Loki frowned. He must have forgotten to put it away when he was getting dressed earlier. 

"Oh, it's just an old necklace," Loki said dismissively.

"It's beautiful," Thor said, and Loki felt oddly violated when Thor picked it up to inspect it. "Is this a Jötunn rune carved on the pendant? What does it mean?"

Loki muttered under his breath as he stood and crossed the room. He plucked the necklace from Thor's hand and raised it close to his face, staring at the rune as if it were a great struggle to decipher it.

"It says..." Loki said, pausing for dramatic effect. He stole a quick glance at Thor, and it took everything in him not to laugh at the rapt expression on Thor's face. "It says," Loki continued as he traced his fingers over the etchings, "'The God of Thunder'..."

Thor gasped and Loki bit his lip hard to reign in his amusement. "I'm sorry, my lord," Loki said, stroking his chin. "I'm just having a hard time making out this last bit. Ah yes, I've got it now! It says... 'The God of Thunder should mind his own damn business.'"

Thor's face fell and Loki laughed, infinitely pleased with himself for getting Thor to fall for the ruse. 

Thor sighed and turned his face away. "You and your games, Loki."

"Thor," Loki said as he took Thor's chin in his hand, forcing Thor to meet his gaze. Thor was sulking now, which simply would not do. Loki pulled Thor closer and kissed him softly. Loki had a sharp tongue, but his lips were soft; he hoped the kiss would take some of the sting out of his words. When the kiss was broken, their eyes met.

Every time Loki teased Thor in such a way, he always had this brief moment of fear that he had miscalculated and gone too far. That he couldn't read Thor as well as he thought he could. And he would be lying if he said that the thrill and danger of being so forward with a king didn't excite him on some level. 

But just like before, the moment of panic passed and a slow smile spread across Thor's face. "I suppose it's just the price I must pay for my curiosity."

Though Thor's temper could flare at times, he also seemed quick to forgive. It was all a part of the peculiar interplay between them; a push and pull meant to tease and challenge, not to cause actual harm.

"Let us make a deal then," Loki said, and Thor's expression grew suspicious at the words. "If you can try not to pry as much, I shall try to be... nicer."

Thor threw his head back and laughed. "I should like to see you try."

"Oh come now, I can be nice," Loki said, crossing his arms and pouting a little.

"I believe you to be capable sincerity or kindness if you so choose. But you're far too clever to be nice."

Loki smirked, dropping all pretense of innocence. "I have a feeling you wouldn't want me to be nice anyway."

Thor paused and gave Loki a long look. "Yes, I would have to agree with that sentiment," he said. "I like you just as you are."

"Come now, you wouldn't change anything?" Loki teased, seeking to relieve his own discomfort in the face of Thor's easy sincerity.

"No," Thor said before leaning in and kissing Loki soundly. When they broke for air, Thor smiled down at Loki, a roguish glint clear in his eyes. Though he was still learning the lay of Thor, Loki knew that the king had a mischievous streak of his own.

"Although," Thor began, and Loki arched an eyebrow at him, "I do sometimes wish you would spend less time goading me and more time screaming my name loud enough for all the realms to hear."

Before Loki could throw out a snappy comeback, Thor had already slid his hand down between Loki's legs, making Loki gasp as those strong fingers teased at his cunt.

The wine was forgotten as Thor picked Loki up and tossed him down on the bed. Thor wasted no time climbing on top of Loki and kissing him hard. Loki could feel Thor's cock, hot and half-hard against his thigh. Thor kissed all along Loki's neck and ground up against him, the gyrations of his hips making Loki grow hard as well. With a fluid movement, he rolled onto his back and pulled Loki on top of him.

Thor grinned. "Come on, I want to taste you again," he said and he gripped Loki's hips, pulling them closer to Thor's face. Loki had always been a quick study and he knew exactly what Thor was asking for. He scooted up the bed until he was on his knees, straddling Thor's face.

"Yes," Thor whispered, the exhale of his breath warm against Loki's cunt. Loki let out a low moan as he sank down on Thor's face and Thor's tongue reached out to greet him. Loki could feel the vibration of Thor's moans as he kissed and sucked at Loki's cunt, his talented tongue tracing along the soft folds there. Loki put his hands down on the bed for leverage and then slowly ground his cunt all over Thor's face, greedily taking his pleasure. Thor's beard was just the right amount of rough against the lips of Loki's cunt.

Thor sucked at Loki's clit, and Loki moaned, his back arching with pleasure.

" _Thor_ ," Loki cried out when Thor slid his tongue into Loki's hole, hungrily licking his way into the core of him.

Thor gripped Loki's hips and pushed him up just enough to slip three fingers inside Loki's soaking wet cunt. The stretch was divine and Loki rode those thick fingers for all he was worth as Thor continued licking his clit. Loki moaned and panted, clutching at the sheets and struggling to keep his balance in the face of such intense pleasure. He steadied himself enough to reach a hand down between his legs and steal a bit of wetness from his cunt. Then he reached for his cock and began stroking it hard in rhythm with Thor's fingers and tongue.

Loki's throat felt dry and he was unable to keep hoarse little moans from escaping his lips. Thor's fingers felt so good as Loki bounced up and down on them, smearing his wetness on Thor's face. Loki thought about telling Thor how to crook his fingers just right, how to make Loki come so hard that fluid would gush out from his cunt. He was quite certain that Thor would enjoy it but Loki could barely even form coherent words at the moment, let alone give instructions. 

Perhaps another time, when Thor came back. After how things had progressed so far, Loki had no doubt that he would.

Loki felt like his every nerve ending was on fire, and he ached with need. His hips moved wildly as he ground his greedy cunt up against Thor's face. 

"Oh fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Loki moaned, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. He could feel the come shooting out from his cock, getting all over his chest and stomach and dripping down his hand and onto Thor's face. Loki's legs gave out and he collapsed on top of Thor, his body limp and sated. He panted hard, struggling to catch his breath as his mind drifted in a warm haze. 

Thor gripped Loki's hips hard and pushed Loki back down the length of his body. Loki could feel Thor's hard cock like a brand against his ass as he straddled Thor. Thor was panting heavily and his face and beard were glistening from Loki's wetness.

"I was suffocating you," Loki said, realizing how he'd carelessly collapsed on top of Thor in the throes of his climax.

Thor let out a huff of laughter. "Do not fret, Loki. To die with my face pressed between your thighs would be a glorious death."

Loki laughed and then bent down to kiss Thor, tasting himself on Thor's lips. Thor moaned into the kiss and threaded his fingers in Loki's hair as they devoured each other. When they broke for air, Loki sat up again and Thor looked up at him with hooded eyes, his pupils nearly blown to black with lust. 

"Suck me," Thor said.

Loki licked his lips and smiled. He seductively slid down the length of Thor's body until his lips were mere inches away from Thor's heavy shaft. Thor let out a frustrated moan when Loki licked a teasing little stripe up the length of Thor's cock.

"Don't worry, Thor," Loki said, deeply aware of the way he was breathing warm air against Thor's shaft with every word. "I won't tease you for long, not after you were so good to me."

Loki was very skilled at sucking cock and he knew it. It was actually how he'd gotten started with prostitution in the first place. But more importantly in the present moment, Loki knew exactly how _Thor_ liked it. He knew that Thor liked having his balls played with, liked the way Loki pressed little wet, opened-mouthed kisses up and down his shaft, just as he was doing now.

But he had promised Thor he wouldn't tease too much, and he found that this was a promise he didn't mind keeping. He looked up at Thor and they locked eyes as Loki took Thor's erection in his hand and guided it into his waiting mouth. Thor let out a low moan as Loki slowly took him in, the muscles in Thor's stomach tensing as he struggled to control himself.

Thor's cock was thick and heavy on Loki's tongue and he went slowly at first, savoring the velvety feel of Thor's shaft. Loki moaned as he sucked half of Thor's cock into his mouth while using his hand to stroke the base of it. He would take Thor down all the way soon, but not yet. Not until Thor was truly desperate for it.

Loki kept sucking him hard and when Thor's moans were coming out at a steady pace, Loki pulled off completely. Thor growled in frustration and Loki chuckled. Thor's cock was flushed red and looked painfully hard now, the head glistening with saliva and precome.

Loki smirked. "You like seeing your cock stretch my mouth open, don't you?"

" _Yes._ You know that I do, you little-" Thor began, but his words trailed off into a low moan when Loki took Thor into his mouth again, sucking deeper this time. Saliva ran down Loki's chin, slicking the way as he pleasured Thor. Obscene noises sounded through the room as he deep-throated Thor's cock at last, taking him all the way down to the root.

Loki bobbed his head furiously, taking Thor deep inside over and over again. Thor moaned desperately as his hips started to buck up on their own accord. Though the way Thor's cock was stretching his mouth open made it impossible for Loki to truly smile, he was most pleased by the beautiful, wanton creature he had turned Thor into.

Thor arched and moaned and Loki could tell that something had finally snapped inside him. He gripped Loki's head in his hands, held Loki still, and started fucking his mouth hard and fast. Tears sprang in Loki's eyes, but he did not look away from the intensity of Thor's stare.

"Oh Loki," Thor groaned. "So beautiful, _yes_. I'm going to..."

Loki reached up and pressed two fingers hard against Thor's tight pucker and Thor gasped, hips working furiously as he poured his come down Loki's throat. Loki struggled to swallow it down, but he didn't try too hard. He wasn't too concerned about missing some, seeing as how Thor was the kind of person who would get off on seeing his come dribble out of Loki's mouth.

Thor's whole body relaxed and he released his grip on Loki's head. Loki let Thor's cock slide out of his mouth and looked up at him with a wicked grin. Loki slowly and deliberately licked his lips, chasing the little bits of excess come. Thor groaned and then pounced on Loki like a great lion and kissed him thoroughly.

When Thor was finally satisfied that he'd licked all the come out of Loki's mouth, Loki playfully pushed him away and then got up on shaky legs to head toward the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and then used to it to wipe them both off before flopping back on the bed.

Thor lay on his back and Loki draped himself on top of Thor, lazy fingers playing with Thor's golden hair. 

"So what brought you here tonight, Thor?" Loki asked conversationally. "A trying day at court?"

"No, not exactly," Thor said. "I had a difficult decision to make but I believe I made the right choice."

Loki listened thoughtfully as Thor told him about the grievance brought before him by a shopkeeper against a young peasant girl named Veig. The girl was believed to have been responsible for a series of thefts in the Merchant District, mostly stealing food and trinkets that could be sold elsewhere for coin. Until the previous week, she'd managed to avoid getting caught.

"It was quite an interesting tale. According to the guards, apparently she managed to trip up one of them and evade two others before being captured," Thor said, chuckling softly.

Loki raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So what was your judgement then?"

"I asked that she be taken on as an apprentice by the Valkyrior." 

There were few in any of the realms who had not heard of the Valkyrior. They were an order of Asgardian female warriors tasked with escorting the honorable dead to Valhalla. To join their ranks was considered a great honor. 

"I spoke to their leader, Brunnhilde, and she agreed to take the girl on. As apprentices to the order receive a stipend, I asked that she use hers to repay the costs of what was stolen."

"Hm," Loki said. "Well, that's certainly a creative solution, but aren't you afraid she'll go back to stealing?"

Thor shrugged and smiled. "Maybe she will, but she should be given the opportunity to change. She reminded me somewhat of Sif during our younger days. When I heard of her skill in evading the guards, I thought perhaps the Valkyrior might be a place where her talents could be put to good use."

Where others would have thought the girl to be a lost cause, Thor had shown compassion. And yet he acted as if it were nothing, as if his choice was self-evident and anyone would have done the same. From his Loki's personal experiences on the wrong side of the law, he knew such kindness was not so commonplace.

"You are a fascinating creature, Thor."

"I hope that's a good thing."

Loki leaned down and kissed Thor softly. "It is. More than you know."

They spent the next hour merely talking. As much as Thor claimed to hate discussing politics, he seemed to gain some measure of relief by talking through his problems with Loki. He told Loki about another case during court earlier that day and also the diplomatic visit he would need to make to Nidavellir soon, though he was still uncertain as to how to smooth things over with the dwarves.

"Traveling is not nearly as fun as it used to be. There are so many stuffy, diplomatic meetings now," Thor said, making a face. "But at least the dwarves have good food. The Ljósálfar eat like birds and it's always difficult to find a hearty meal when I visit their realm."

Loki snorted. "You seem to enjoy traveling though, and I'm sure that they put you up in the finest lodgings. It could be worse."

"A fair point," Thor said. He paused for a moment and then a wistful smile settled on his lips. 

"I used to steal away to the docks as a child, dreaming of all the adventures I longed to have as I watched the trade ships off to sail the cosmic seas," he said.

Loki chuckled softly, as he could clearly picture Thor's little face, his bright eyes filled with a sense of yearning and a desire to prove himself. Loki knew that feeling well. 

"I did much the same, sneaking around and peering from behind the crates like the cats you have here in Asgard," Loki said with another huff of laughter. "I used to make up tales of where the ships went off to."

A slow smile spread across Loki's face. "I always wanted to see the Painted Cliffs of Osfjoll. People always told me that the swirls on the cliff faces looked like beautiful flowers, but when I finally went for myself, it was so much more than that. It was like..." 

"Like fire," Thor finished and when their eyes met, that spark of familiarity passed between them again. Even centuries later, Loki could so clearly remember that day. He'd dreamed of visiting the Painted Cliffs ever since he was a child, and it was one of the first places he journeyed to when he started his new life. And when he stared at the red swirls eroded into the cliff surface by time, he saw fire. 

"Flowers are beautiful, but fire is... fire is _life_. It's freedom, and power," Thor said, and Loki was struck by the beautiful earnestness in his words. Thor was much more of a poet than he gave himself credit for. 

Thor shook his head and laughed softly. "I was a young man then and had hardly travelled anywhere, but when I looked at the cliff faces I felt... exhilarated. As if I could go anywhere and do anything."

"Like your spirit could set the realms ablaze, and leave your mark for all the universe to see."

"Yes," Thor said softly. When their eyes met again, Thor's gaze was so intense that it left Loki breathless.

Loki didn't know how, but Thor just seemed to _understand_. They were so different, but there were these little points of connection, these places where they saw things in the same way. Loki wondered at how many points their paths might have crossed that they never even knew, passing each other by like ships in the night. 

"Yes. Yes, like fire," Loki said before looking away.

Loki cringed internally because there it was again, that hidden, vulnerable side of him that Thor seemed to possess a talent for bringing out. Loki had thought to tell Thor little harmless things about his travels and childhood, but it tended to backfire on him, their conversations touching him deeper than he intended.

Thor just... well, he had this _way_ about him. He possessed a kind of guileless charisma to which not even Loki was immune. How was it that Thor was capable of pulling such secrets from him, not with the use of trickery or subterfuge, but through simple kindness and curiosity?

It had been years since Loki told anyone such deeply personal things. Loki was used to being a good listener and offering comfort to his clients, but for whatever reason, Thor chose to do the same for him. He gave of himself freely and seemed genuinely interested in Loki. And just like his judgement on the case with the peasant girl, Thor offered Loki affection as if it were effortless and obvious, as if anyone would do the same.

 _What_ are _you?_ Loki found himself wanting to ask, but instead he curled up into Thor's side as they both dozed off.

It was still dark out when Loki was awakened by Thor sighing as he got up from the bed to put his clothing on. "I wish I could stay the rest of the night, but I'm afraid I must go. I have duties to attend to," Thor said. 

Loki felt oddly disappointed, but he covered it up quickly with a smile. "Very well then."

He supposed that perhaps Thor needed to get back to his queen. Loki wasn't quite sure how Thor and Sif fit into each others' lives. Beyond stories of their childhood exploits, Thor didn't speak much of his relationship with his wife, only that he cared for and respected her but was not in love with her the way he felt a husband should be.

Marrying for love was a rather naive notion, one that had never been in the cards for Loki. Marriage was as much a transaction as anything else, it just sometimes masqueraded as being more than that. Loki wondered sometimes if his parents had ever loved each other. For all he knew, perhaps they had. They were different people before the war, or so some said. But it didn't matter now. Farbauti was dead and Laufey harbored no love for anything except power. 

Thor finished dressing and then sat back down on the bed and kissed Loki thoroughly. "I have been thinking - which I'm sure you will tell me is a terrible idea," Thor said pointedly, stopping Loki from letting loose the mocking comment on the tip of his tongue. Loki was actually going to tell Thor not to hurt himself, but he figured he'd teased Thor enough for the night and would let it slide.

"I was thinking that if you would be so obliged, I would like to see you regularly."

"You know where to find me," Loki said as he gave Thor a coy smile.

Thor beamed. "I will see you in a week's time then," he said. He kissed Loki once more and then left Loki's fee on the table before walking out and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Loki spread out on the bed languidly and smiled. It was always good to have steady clients but Loki couldn't remember ever being so pleased by the prospect as he was with Thor. The thought both worried and excited him in equal measure.

  



	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Thor returned, just as he said would. Loki hadn't really doubted that Thor would come, as he seemed to be the kind of person who valued keeping his word. But still, Loki felt a little flare of pleasure at the sight of Thor walking into his room. He'd told Aldís about his new arrangement with Thor and to simply send him upstairs from now on.

Thor looked a bit frazzled as he shut the door behind him and sat down in one of Loki's chairs. His eyes were tired and his hair was windswept, as if he'd rushed to the brothel. 

"What ails you?" Loki asked as he sat up in bed.

Thor sighed, a tired smile on his face as he looked at Loki. "Nothing, it was just a busy day at court. But I'm much happier now that I'm here."

Loki smiled. "Then stay awhile. Make yourself comfortable."

Thor nodded and slipped off his cloak, tossing it onto Loki's other chair. He already seemed more relaxed, the tense lines of his body softening as leaned back in his chair. 

Loki got up and sauntered over to Thor. Thor moved to get up, but Loki put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down.

"No. Stay where you are," he said, a seductive smile on his face. Without another word, Loki sat down and straddled Thor in the chair.

He slowly ran his fingers through Thor's hair and Thor sighed, arching up into the touch. 

"Mm," Loki moaned as he slowly started grinding his hips down against Thor. Thor moaned softly as he pushed his hips up to meet Loki's. Thor settled his hands on Loki's ass, gripping tight and forcing Loki's hips to move faster as they both gasped and moaned at the sweet friction.

"You see? Don't worry, Thor. I'll make you feel better."

"Mm, you always do," Thor said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him into a kiss. Loki sighed into it, never slowing down the steady grind of his hips. Loki could feel himself growing wet from the feeling of Thor's hardening cock rubbing against him.

Given enough time, Loki knew they could both come like this, grinding desperately against each other like youths. But he had other things in mind for Thor. Plus, it was best to keep Thor on his toes; the last thing Loki wanted was to lose the carefully calculated sense of mystery about him, and thus lose Thor's interest.

Thor made a frustrated growl when Loki slipped off his lap and out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?"

Loki smiled coyly. "You'll see," he said as he sank down to his knees. Thor shivered as Loki ran his hand up Thor's thighs before reaching for his fly, undoing it just enough to free Thor's cock and balls. 

Loki started by simply stroking and pressing teasing, featherlight kisses to the shaft as he breathed Thor in. Thor really did have a lovely cock, fully hard now and so heavy and thick in Loki's hand. It would feel even better when it was stretching his mouth wide open.

" _Loki_ ," Thor cried out, half in arousal and half in frustration. Loki merely laughed and gave Thor a few hard strokes. Thor hissed as Loki sucked the head of his cock before slowly sliding the whole thing into his mouth. Loki moaned, bobbing his head as he sucked Thor shamelessly.

Thor's face was flushed red, mouth slightly open and moaning as he watched Loki suck him down. He called out Loki's name in a hoarse voice before gripping Loki's hair and grinding his hips, forcing more of his cock into Loki's mouth. Loki didn't miss a beat; after so many years in the business, deep-throating hardly phased him anymore. It was wet and messy, saliva dripping down Loki's chin as he swallowed around the head of Thor's cock. He could feel the way Thor's thighs trembled and the sound of his moans rising in intensity.

"Wait, stop," Thor said as he pushed Loki off of his cock. Thor bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. "I want you to ride me."

Loki smirked. "Oh? I thought surely you wanted to fuck my throat and paint my face with your come."

Thor groaned. "Do not tempt me," he said as he ran the pad of his thumb over Loki's bottom lip. "I _do_ so love your talented tongue, Loki."

"Oh I know you do. But that isn't what you want now," Loki said as he climbed to his feet. He heard Thor's breath hitch as he slowly started pulling his pants down. When they were pooled at his feet, he kicked them aside and spread his legs apart, just enough for Thor to get an eyeful of the soft folds there.

"Can you smell me, Thor?" Loki said, moaning softly as he teased himself with his fingers. "Can you see how wet I am for you, so desperate and eager for your cock?" Thor moaned and Loki chuckled softly because he knew that his filthy words only stoked Thor's desire. "You can't get enough, can you?"

Though Thor's eyes were dark with lust, his touch was playful as he rested his hands on Loki's hips. "Damnable tease. I could fuck you a thousand times over and it still wouldn't be enough."

"A thousand times? Well, you better get to work then," Loki drawled, and they grinned at each other as Thor pulled Loki onto his lap. Thor's grip was firm now, and Loki could tell that the time for games was over. Thor would surely give him a good, hard ride, and Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

Loki gripped Thor's cock and guided it to his cunt, both of them crying out as Thor filled him up. Loki slowly worked his hips, enjoying the initial stretch of having Thor inside him again. Thor's cock felt like a hot brand, burning into the core of him.

Thor thrust up into Loki with slow yet powerful movements, rattling Loki bones with every thrust. Loki threw his arms around Thor's neck to steady himself before leaning in to kiss Thor slow and deep. Thor slipped his roughened hands underneath Loki's shirt, caressing his bare skin. He paused his thrusts long enough to take off Loki's top and toss it aside, leaving Loki completely naked in his lap.

The roughness of Thor's pants against his ass was delicious as Loki wantonly bounced up and down in Thor's lap. They both moaned, clinging to each other fiercely in the heat of lust. Thor pulled him closer, pressing wet kisses all along Loki's neck. Loki arched up into his touch, his toes curling in pleasure at the way Thor's cock was filling him so perfectly.

"Thor, _yes_ ," Loki moaned when Thor gripped his hips and really started fucking him hard, the chair nearly teetering over with each powerful thrust. Sweat dripped down from Thor's brow and Loki couldn't resist licking up a little droplet of it before kissing Thor on the mouth. Thor kissed him back, but it quickly devolved into simply moaning and breathing in the same air; they were both too focused on the grind of their hips to spare any real coordination for kissing.

But no matter how hard Thor fucked him, there was always a sliver of tenderness in it. There in Thor's lap, Loki felt almost cradled in his strong arms.

" _Loki_ , ohh yes," Thor said in between harsh breaths. "You feel so good, I'm going to..." Thor said, and Loki realized he had grown distressingly fond of the look on Thor's face when he was about to come. He took in Thor's flushed cheeks, his slightly parted lips and furrowed brow, and the deep hunger in his eyes that blossomed into the sweetest bliss. Perhaps he was being sentimental and foolish, but nothing in all the Nine Realms could have made Loki tear his eyes away from such a sight.

Thor's thrusts became erratic and he let out a long, low moan as he came deep inside Loki's cunt. Loki shivered because he could feel it filling him up, making him even slicker and wetter inside. Thor gave a few more thrusts, and Loki held on for dear life as Thor rode out his orgasm.

Loki's body was strung tight like a bowstring, tense and nearly desperate to come. Loki cried out wordlessly as Thor gripped his cock and touched him with firm, measured strokes. It didn't take long before Loki's thighs were trembling and he was coming all over his stomach and Thor's hand, while his cunt clenched around that cock that was still inside him.

Thor hummed as he pulled Loki close, his beard pleasantly rough against Loki's skin. Loki struggled to catch his breath as he threw his arms around Thor, burying his face into Thor's neck. He smelled like sex and sweat and _Thor_. For a few moments, Loki allowed himself to merely breathe Thor in, uninhibited in the haze of orgasm. The little voice in his head warning him that he was in too deep seemed so far away now.

Everything shifted suddenly and Loki let out a little surprised yelp when Thor picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, keeping Thor's softening cock still inside even as his come leaked down Loki's thighs.

Thor smiled, his eyes muzzy with post-coital haze as he crossed the room and deposited Loki down on the bed. Thor made short work of his own clothing and then lay down beside Loki, humming contentedly as he pulled Loki halfway on top of him, held tight and pressed close to his chest.

Loki could already feel the come drying on his skin where they were pressed together, and he knew that pulling themselves apart later would be less than comfortable. But Thor whined in protest when Loki tried to pull away.

Loki rolled his eyes. "What? You've made a mess of me, Thor. I only mean to clean up."

Thor chuckled, his voice a deep rumble that pleasantly vibrated through Loki. "No, I believe you've made a mess of _yourself_."

"You most certainly helped."

"Why not just use your magic?"

"For such a trifle?" Loki scoffed. "And all because His Royal Laziness doesn't want me to get up."

Thor laughed, but he made no move to release Loki.

"You're completely ridiculous," Loki said, unable to resist laughing a bit as he called upon a quick spell to to clean them up. It wasn't that he truly minded it, he just liked giving Thor a hard time.

Thor made a pleased sound as he buried his face into Loki's neck. His breath was warm and Loki could feel the smile on Thor's lips as he pressed kisses against the skin there. Thor sighed as Loki slipped his fingers into Thor's hair, stroking his scalp and curling silken strands around his fingers. They lay there for long minutes, both drifting in the pleasant daze of afterglow. 

Thor shifted his weight until he was laying on his side, staring down at Loki. His gaze was fond as he reached out and ran his thumb over Loki's cheek.

"What?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head and smiled. "Nothing," he said. Before Loki could say another word, Thor was leaning down and kissing him. Loki tangled his fingers in Thor's hair again as they shared slow, languid kisses. When they finally broke for air, Loki stared up at Thor, automatically assessing his mood as Loki did with all of his clients. Thor looked more relaxed now, but there were still little lines of exhaustion etched into his features.

"So, why so tired tonight?" Loki asked, rolling over onto his side to face Thor.

Thor shrugged. "Nothing particularly bad, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. But I think I finally came up with a way to settle the trade agreement with the dwarves," he said, his face brightening.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I remembered your words, about how there's nothing a dwarf values more than their pride and at least the illusion of a good bargain. Njord has been complaining for ages about clearing out some old ships that are cluttering up the western shipyard."

Loki nodded. He recognized the name, as Thor had mentioned Njord in passing before. He was considered the God of the Sea, and was a longtime member of the High Council.

"Although the ships are solid and well-made, they are also outdated and destined for the scrap heap. However," Thor said, as he leaned in and offered Loki a conspiratorial smile, "the dwarves don't know that, now do they?"

Loki stifled a laugh, trying not to find Thor's fledgling attempt at subterfuge as endearing as he did. 

"Rather than destroy the ships, I've decided to offer them to the dwarves. Trade is very important to them and having good ships is a boon."

"And it's also a boon for _you_ to have the ships taken off your hands. Now you have no need to worry about clean-up and disposal."

Thor grinned. "Exactly."

"Well, color me impressed, Thor," Loki said, and Thor's grin widened.

"Thank you," Thor said, inclining his head in a mock bow.

"While I don't think I ever had the pleasure of being on one of those vessels, I did do a fair bit of sailing when I was younger, " Loki said. 

Thor nodded. "I was never much of a seafarer. Once I proved myself worthy of Mjolnir, that became my favorite means of transportation. Although, I did travel by ship with my friends on some adventures. We often used the Bifrost, but let us just say there were sometimes journeys that neither my father nor Heimdall approved of," Thor said with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Loki said with a raised eyebrow. "Come now, Thor, don't leave me waiting. You cannot say such a thing without telling me an example."

Thor laughed. "Very well then," he said. "When I was a youth, I wanted desperately to go to Alfheim for what is said to be the greatest party in all the Nine Realms. It's only held once every few years, and the entire realm shuts down for a whole week for the celebrations."

Loki smiled fondly. "Ah yes, Álfrangan."

"You've been before?"

"Oh yes," Loki said with a laugh. "The Ljósálfar certainly know how to throw a party. I was an adult when I went, so I doubt I was there at the same one as you. Although the whole week was a haze so you never know. I nearly collapsed from the dancing and I drank so much I could barely remember my own name."

Thor smiled. "I would have liked to see you dancing. I bet you were beautiful under all the glowing lights."

Loki smirked. "Probably."

Thor shook his head and laughed. "Your vanity knows no bounds."

"Only because your flattery encourages it so."

"Would you rather speak further on the subject of your beauty or do you want to hear the tale?" Thor said, his tone light and teasing.

"Hmm," Loki said as he stroked his chin. "I suppose I _am_ curious to hear how your story ends. But don't think that's going to get you off the hook, Thor. I'll be fully expecting sagas and eddas devoted to the particular shade of my eyes later."

"Fair Loki," Thor said, one hand clutched to his heart and the other gesturing dramatically as if he were a skald, "with eyes so luminous that they shine like the most precious of emeralds."

"Stop."

"They shine like emeralds. Emeralds in the bright glow of sunlight," Thor said. "So sharp and green like... blades of grass."

"Blades of _grass_? Seriously Thor?"

"Hush now, Loki," Thor said, "you mustn't interrupt a master poet at work. As I was saying, sharp and green like blades of grass... wet with early morning dew drops upon the-"

"Never mind. Please, for the love of all that is holy, stop your horrid poetry and continue with your tale."

"Well, if you insist. I will try not to be wounded by your displeasure with my poetry. I suppose I'll just have to keep practicing."

"Well, be sure to keep your practicing to yourself," Loki said. "I fear my ears will rupture if I have to hear another word of it."

"I will spare you then," Thor said, laughing again as he pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek. "Anyway, although I desperately wanted to go to Álfrangan, my father said no. He was trying to get me to be more responsible and said it wouldn't do for me to shirk my duties to attend a party, no matter how grand."

"Ah, but you weren't going to let that stop you, were you?"

"Of course not," Thor said, his eyes bright with mirth. "And so I concocted a plan with Sif and the Warriors Three."

"You mean, _you_ concocted the plan and roped them into helping."

Thor grinned. "Probably," he said, and Loki wasn't surprised by his answer at all. It was hard for anyone to say no to that smile.

"We managed to steal a ship, and took it out when a fleet of trade ships was leaving so that our vessel would seem unremarkable. I also procured magical cloaks for each of us, to hide us from Heimdall's sight."

"I didn't plan to stay for the whole week," Thor continued, "as I had no desire to get caught. I thought to go for one night, just to experience it. With the cloaks, we could lay low and blend in as we enjoyed the festivities."

Loki let out a bark of incredulous laughter and the bright sound rang through the room. "You? Blend in? And at a party no less?"

"Yes, perhaps my plan was an ill-fated one from the start," Thor said with a sheepish smile. "But you've been to Álfrangan before, you know what it's like. The sweet smell of flower blossoms in the air, the fire dancers, the acrobats. Oh, and the waterfalls enchanted to change colors. Their beauty nearly rivaled that of the Bifrost itself."

Loki smiled. "The sound of the drums, like a pulse throughout the whole realm. The fireworks in the sky, forming pictures to tell the great sagas of the elven people."

"Ah yes," Thor said, closing his eyes for a moment and humming happily as he got lost in the memories. "Did you ever have one of those little green candies? The ones that foam up and make your mouth tingle when you eat them?"

Loki's threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, I did. I believe they called it sea foam."

Thor's eyes lit up. "Yes, sea foam! Every time you run your tongue over the candy, the flavor is different. I've never had anything like it."

"And _I've_ never been so intoxicated."

"Too true," Thor said with a chuckle. "I've drank a whole casket of mead in one sitting before and it didn't affect me as strongly as just one of those candies."

Loki smirked. "Knowing you, I doubt you had only one."

"They were delicious," Thor protested. "Besides, I bet even _you_ would be hard-pressed to turn down such treats, especially when offered to you by beautiful elves."

Loki chuckled. "Well, in this case you would be right."

"Loki," Thor said, his eyes widening in mock surprise, "did you just say that I'm right?"

Loki groaned. "I didn't mean it like-"

"But you said that I'm right. Oh, what a glorious day this is," Thor teased.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"And also right."

Loki snorted. "Well, be sure to go home and write about it in your diary later."

"I will," Thor said with a wink. "But I digress. Once we were at the festival... well, staying for just one night seemed like such a waste. We ended up staying for the entire week and we lost our cloaks along the way." Thor paused, and there was a twinkle in his eye as he stared at Loki. "Are you sure we weren't there the same year? If anyone would have loved to get their hands on a bunch of enchanted cloaks, it would be you."

"I'm shocked, my lord, positively _shocked_ that you would make such a baseless accusation. After all, I think I would remember stealing a cloak from the golden prince of Asgard," Loki said with a sly smile.

"Yes, I suppose you would," Thor said with a snort of laughter. "As you may have guessed, I was in a world of trouble when I returned to Asgard. There were no parties or seafaring for me for a good while, but it was worth it."

"Well, I can only hope that the dwarves will put the ships you're giving them to such noble use."

Thor grinned. "I'm sure they will."

Loki shook his head and smiled. "When I sailed, I usually worked as part of the crew to pay my way toward my destination. Although," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "there was one such occasion I didn't have to."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Only _one_ occasion?" 

"Maybe not just one time," Loki conceded, "but this was one of the more amusing ones. I was at a harbor in Vanaheim seeking passage to Alfheim. A steward on one of the finer ships approached me, mistaking me for a Vanir lord."

"I think I can guess where this is headed," Thor said with a snort of laughter.

"Well, it would have been terribly foolish of me to turn down free passage and lodgings, especially lodgings as fine as these ones were. And the ship's chef made the most delectable little lemon cakes," Loki said wistfully. They truly _had_ been delicious. Loki hadn't tasted any as delightful since then.

Thor shook his head, his expression a mixture of amusement and disapproval.

"What?" Loki said with a shrug. "It was _their_ mistake. I simply didn't see the point in correcting them. I'm sure they figured it out eventually, but I was long gone by then."

Thor burst out into laughter. "You are too clever for your own good, Loki. Yet you always manage to find your way out of such scrapes."

"Not always," Loki said, his expression growing dark as he sat up in bed and looked away. Loki kept his body language tense and carefully reigned in his desire to smile as he considered his next move. He could _feel_ Thor's sympathetic gaze upon him, a fortuitous sign.

Thor was a regular client now, and Loki wanted to keep it that way. He needed to continue endearing himself to Thor, and he had the perfect story in mind to stir Thor's bleeding heart. It would be a risk - as it always was - but Loki felt that it would be worth it.

But beyond just the situation at hand, there was a part of Loki that _needed_ to prove to himself that he could still do this. He could be clever and calculated, he could remain detached as he influenced the emotions of others. He could still raise the ghosts of his past and put them to work in his service without them haunting him in the process.

"As you may have guessed, I wasn't always the fine, upstanding citizen you see before you now," Loki said as he finally turned to look at Thor again. They both chuckled, their laughter relieving some of the tension that had settled over the room.

"I was not born a prince and raised to be honorable as you were," Loki said, feeling his confidence boost as the lie rolled off his tongue so easily.

Thor's face grew serious and his tone was solemn when he spoke. "People do what they must to survive. I cannot fault them for that."

Loki knew this very well. His life was comfortable now, but his past was littered with all manner of unsavory deeds. Loki did not feel ashamed of them per se; they were regrettable but necessary at the time.

"I was caught stealing in Alfheim some years ago. I was young and had barely a silver to my name, much like the peasant girl you spared."

Thor nodded as he sat up in bed and gazed at Loki. "Ah, so that must not have been long after you fled."

Loki gave Thor a sharp look as he forced himself to stay calm against the rising tide of panic.

Thor offered Loki a kind smile. "What? I'm not a fool, Loki. I can tell that you're not just a merry adventurer."

"What am I then?"

Thor's brow furrowed. "You're Loki," Thor said, as it was something obvious and he was confused by the question.

"And what is Loki?"

Thor paused for a long time, a thoughtful expression on his face as they stared at each other. The tension that gripped Loki's body this time was real, his heart racing and his stomach all twisted up in knots. He'd thought that _surely_ he had everything in hand this time and yet Thor was already throwing him off his game. He wanted to know just how much Thor knew about his past and Thor's continued silence unnerved him more than he would have liked. 

"Loki is many things," Thor said finally, "more than I'll probably ever be privy to. Loki is a man who left his home for what were probably very good reasons. Loki is always clever and sharp of wit, but his silver tongue is that much sweeter when he speaks true."

"You would have truth then," Loki said with a raised eyebrow. While he still felt guarded and defensive, the knots in his stomach had begun to uncoil because it appeared that Thor had no inkling of Loki's past as a Prince of Jötunheim. It was merely Thor being insightful again in that casual, unassuming way of his.

"I would have only what you're willing to offer, no more, no less. Although I cannot say I'm not dying to know more about you," Thor said as he chuckled softly.

Loki considered what to do next, and decided that he had come too far to back down now. Anything to shift the conversation back to the parts of Loki's past he was willing to disclose and away from the areas Thor unwittingly stumbled upon. 

"As I was saying, I was in Alfheim and down on my luck. I found my way into a city that was quite lovely. Besides being bordered on one side by a forest full of dark spirits that is," Loki said. "Thankfully for the townsfolk, the spirits stuck to their own land as long as they were not disturbed."

Thor nodded and Loki continued on with his tale. "There was a lord who had a fine house near the city center. I managed to sneak my way in and a golden necklace in one of the bedrooms caught my eye. I doubt he even would have missed it," Loki said bitterly. "To him it was a mere trinket, a bauble. For me it would have paid for several meals. Unfortunately, I was caught and brought before him for judgement."

"And what was his judgement then?" Thor asked in a gentle tone.

Loki laughed, but there was no real humor in it. "He barely even glanced at me, and when he finally spoke, his voice was dripping with condescension. 'Oh just toss him out by the forest,' he said. 'Perhaps he'll escape or the spirits will devour him, I have no care either way. The Norns will see to his fate soon enough. Surely they will not suffer such a pathetic creature to live for very long anyway.'"

Thor cringed and Loki had to resist the urge to do the same, keeping his face stony and impassive. 

"I survived of course, but it was hardly pleasant." Loki looked over and firmly met Thor's gaze. "Not everyone gets sent to train with the Valkyrie, Thor. Some people are simply thrown out like garbage," Loki said, hating the edge of real emotion that crept into his voice. He was still so stupidly thrown off by the turn their conversation had taken earlier, leaving room for the true depth of hurt he had around this memory to surface. He had felt just like he did on Jötunheim: worthless, useless, and cast aside.

"Loki..." Thor said, reaching out a hand to touch Loki but then pulling it back quickly, as if he sensed that Loki would not welcome his comfort. "I am sorry that you experienced such cruelty."

Loki cocked his head to the side and stared at Thor. "Was it truly wrong though? Was he not within his rights to hand down whatever punishment he saw fit?" Loki said, unable to resist challenging Thor and pushing back against his kindness.

"And what good did it accomplish, for him to disregard your life over a petty theft?" Thor fired back.

Loki shook his head and sighed. "Not everything is for the greater good, Thor. Sometimes people are just petty and cruel."

"That is why we must strive to rise above such base instincts," Thor said, his voice full of a conviction that Loki found both grating and admirable. "Otherwise, what's the point of life?"

"Survival."

Thor frowned. "And you would have nothing more than that? Have you never longed for more, Loki? Do you really think yourself so undeserving?"

Loki crossed his arms and glared. "I am not a nice person, Thor."

"Your worth isn't based on whether or not you're 'nice,'" Thor said, and Loki could see the determined set of his jaw. "At court, I'm surrounded by people who are 'nice' and you are worth ten of them. I admire your spirit, and how you refuse to apologize for who you are. And while I do not always agree with your perspective, I respect you for it nonetheless." 

Loki paused for a long moment before a slow smile spread across his face. "I could say much the same to you," he said, and he was surprised at how true the sentiment was.

Thor smiled back at Loki and the tension in the room began to ease. "I am glad we're on the same page then," he said as he scooted closer to Loki and kissed him on the cheek.

This was why Loki enjoyed their little political debates, even though they sometimes pushed him out of his comfort zone. While his other clients were never cruel, Loki always had the sense that they didn't truly see him as a person. He was merely a courtesan, a beautiful escape from their otherwise tedious, upper-class lives.

But Thor was different. Courtesan or no, Thor thought Loki had something worth saying and he treated him with true dignity for it. The novelty of it had yet to wear off, and Loki both feared and hoped that it never would. Thor just had this _way_ about him of getting to the heart of things.

And Loki... he was so ravenous for it that it scared him. Beneath the surface there dwelled a soul-deep hunger that clawed away at him from the inside. It both drew Loki to Thor and made him want to strike out at Thor, to break Thor apart and discover just what made him tick. 

Many of Loki's clients enjoyed a good tale and Loki did not mind indulging them. It was truly no hardship, as Loki had always held a deep affinity for words. Even on Jötunheim where he was largely distrusted and disliked, none could deny his skill as a storyteller. On feast days, it was not uncommon for dozens to gather around to hear one of Loki's tales.

In his centuries of travel since then, Loki had collected even more stories and experiences. He'd explored the twin moons of Alfheim and the dark, hidden tunnels of Nidavellir. He'd outwitted trolls and stolen treasure from a dragon's lair without waking the beast. In his fourth century he'd sought magical knowledge from the great völur seeress' of Vanaheim and in his fifth he'd joined the crew of a Midgardian trading ship, just to see what the fuss was about. Frankly, mortals were rather dull and Loki didn't see the appeal of their realm; it certainly wasn't worth going to war over.

Loki's tales were spun with care and skill, like beautiful thread on a spindle. But while others were more easily distracted by what Loki created, Thor - damnable, curious Thor - was always more interested in following the thread back to its spinner. His gaze always sought for something deeper, searching for the details, the hows and whys of Loki's life. 

Thor seemed to sense Loki's continued discomfort because he did not ask any more questions. Instead he leaned in and kissed Loki slowly as they fell into each others' arms once more. They had sex again into the early morning hours, and if Thor was a little more tender with him this time, neither one of them spoke a word of it. 

***

  


Another month passed and Thor came to see Loki every week like clockwork. Loki still had other clients but his times with Thor had quickly become the bright spots in his week.

It was Laugardagur again and Loki was lounging on his bed and awaiting Thor's arrival, grinning to himself as he counted his weekly earnings. Between his regulars and new clients, it had been a very profitable week indeed.

The day before had been especially profitable because he’d seen two of his most frequent clients: Lady Svana in the afternoon and then Lord Drengi in the evening. Svana was always a treasure, but Drengi was growing more and more insufferable as time went on, especially when he was deep in his cups. While a part of Loki was sympathetic towards the young man’s plight of never living up to his father’s expectations, Loki didn’t know how much more of the whining and insecurities he could take.

This week had been full of slurred words about farmland, political favors, and how Drengi would never have the kind of clout for such things at this rate. Thankfully, the young man paid well and was a decent lay, otherwise Loki wouldn’t have bothered anymore.

Loki rolled his eyes as he put his money away, pushing the memories of past clients out of his head along with it. There was only one client he needed to worry about tonight, and that was Thor. 

Loki grabbed a book of short stories from his nightstand and flopped back onto the bed. Reading would be an excellent way to pass the time while he waited. Loki had a deep fondness for books, but he did not possess very many. His life was far too nomadic for him to bother accumulating too many possessions, but he treasured the few books he _did_ have.

Though Loki tried to focus, he found he could not concentrate on the story due to his anticipation at seeing Thor again. The past month had been quite an interesting one as he and Thor got to know each other better. Thor would come to him and they would spend hours sharing their stories and their bodies with each other. Thor's sexual appetite was insatiable and he fucked Loki in all manner of ways, never seeming to grow tired of it. Like the time Thor had shoved three fingers into Loki's cunt while fucking him hard in the ass from behind. Or the time Thor wanted Loki so badly he fucked him on the table, removing just enough clothing for him to bury his cock deep inside.

Thor was an ever enthusiastic lover who reveled in Loki's body, but there was more to it than that. Loki would catch the way Thor looked at him sometimes, as if he _mattered_. As if he were something special beyond just a good lay. Loki did his best not to dwell on it. It was important that he stay focused on his work and keep his wits about him. 

Like any courtesan, Loki's job was to keep his clients happy. One of the reasons he was so popular was that he used his wit, cleverness, charm, and beauty to create an experience for them. He gave his clients not only intense pleasure, but also made them feel important. He had the ability to make others feel truly seen and heard, and all the while Loki himself remained invisible. It was a strategy that had served Loki well for years, until Thor came along. Thor, who constantly sought Loki out, unwilling to let him hide behind a cool exterior.

Perhaps that was why he was more brazen with Thor than with any other client. Sometimes Loki wondered if he had a death wish, to speak to a king the way that he did.

Despite his high intelligence, Loki knew he could also be foolishly reckless at times, especially when he got bored. Ever since Loki was a child, a terrible restlessness lived within him, a deep desire to stir up trouble for its own sake, to snip the threads of fate and watch everything unravel. For Loki, life was a grand tale and he wanted to be the agent of chaos, working behind the scenes and subtly guiding the action. He felt at home in the liminal spaces, the subtext and syntax, the plot twists that could make the whole narrative fall apart. 

He wrought much mischief and trickery as a child and though he was clever enough to avoid getting caught, sometimes he let it happen. Sometimes he wanted to make sure he could not be ignored anymore. The consequences were often unpleasant but it was worth it for those brief moments that his kinsmen were forced to recognize him, they who stood so tall that a runt like Loki was literally beneath their notice.

Loki's melancholy mood was replaced with amusement when he heard the familiar stomping of Thor's footsteps coming up the stairs.

The door burst open and there was Thor, eyes bright as he beamed down at Loki.

"You know," Loki drawled as Thor shut the door behind him, "you shouldn't just barge into people's rooms, Thor. What if I had been naked?"

Thor laughed. "How terribly scandalous that would be."

"Indeed," Loki said as he shut his book and set it down on his nightstand. "Thankfully, I anticipated both your arrival and your lack of manners and made sure to clothe myself properly. It seems that between the two of us, I am the only one with any sense of propriety."

Thor snorted as he looked Loki up and down, taking in his tight leather pants and sheer top that left very little to the imagination. "You have many things, Loki, but a sense of propriety is not one of them."

Loki moved to sit at edge of the bed in front of Thor, his long legs hanging over the side. Thor moved forward and crouched down on his knees before Loki, staring up at him appreciatively. Loki shivered as Thor ran his fingers up and down his leather-clad thighs.

"These pants are sinful, Loki," Thor said. "They look as though they've been painted on."

"Perhaps they were," Loki said as he scooted back out of Thor's grasp. Loki waved his hand and his clothing vanished in a soft wash of gold light, leaving him completely exposed. Loki scooted another few inches up the bed and then lay on his back and slowly spread his legs wide open. Loki was well aware of how wanton he looked: legs spread obscenely, half-hard cock and glistening wet cunt, color high on his cheeks, and his long dark hair curling about his shoulders. Thor was still there on his knees, practically salivating as he stared at Loki.

Loki smirked. "Don't tell me you've suddenly gained manners. Are you going to stare all night or come down here and ravish me?"

"Oh, do not fret, Loki," Thor said in a low voice. "I will ravish you soon enough."

Thor quickly stripped out of his own clothing and Loki greedily drank in the sight of all that glorious, golden skin. Thor's cock was hard, flushed red and glistening with a bit of precome.

Though the Asgardians referred to Thor as the God of Thunder, the Midgardians had apparently also worshipped Thor as a fertility god. And if any of them had the good fortune to be invited into Thor's bed and had seen him in all of his glory like this, well... Loki could hardly blame them.

Thor climbed on top of him and Loki spread his legs, wrapping his arms around Thor's shoulders to pull him close. Thor's skin was soft and his hard cock felt so good pressed up against Loki's own. Thor pressed their foreheads together and Loki threaded his fingers through Thor's hair. Thor's eyes were closed, the long sweep of his eyelashes like little crescent moons against his golden skin. Loki closed his eyes too when Thor finally kissed him, and he could taste the smile on Thor's lips. 

They rolled around the bed for a few minutes in a playful struggle for dominance until Thor was on top, pinning Loki's wrists to the bed with one hand. Loki sighed when Thor's cock slid inside him, thick, hard, and deliciously familiar.

Thor took it slow at first and Loki followed his rhythm, undulating his hips up to meet every thrust. They moved as one, their bodies so perfectly in tune.

Loki cried out when Thor suddenly started thrusting harder. Thor chuckled and Loki glared up at him. There was mischief in his eyes and Loki knew that he must look much the same. He did so enjoy these little games with Thor.

"Come on then, my lord," Loki taunted. "I thought you were going to give me a proper ravishing."

When Thor grinned, there was a feral glint in his eyes. "Don't worry, Loki. I always make good on my promises."

Before Loki could breathe another word, Thor hitched one of Loki's legs up and rested it on his shoulder. Loki moaned at the stretch and the way the new angle allowed Thor's cock to slide in even deeper. Thor let out a low growl before starting to fuck Loki hard and brutally fast.

No matter how Loki thrashed and writhed beneath Thor, Thor did not release him nor slow his pace. Loki could only lie there and moan while he took the exquisitely hard fucking Thor wanted to give him. Thor made Loki come twice before succumbing to his own pleasure and coming deep inside Loki's cunt.

***

  


When dawn was breaking, Thor grumbled as he reluctantly got up and put his clothes back on. Loki sat up in bed as he watched Thor quietly, thinking of how utterly unfair it was to see that beautiful golden skin get covered up again.

When Thor was fully dressed, he looked at the door reluctantly and then back at Loki. "Well," he said with a grin, "it wouldn't really hurt to stay a few more minutes, would it?"

Loki chuckled as he pulled his silk robe up from where it had begun to slip off of his shoulders. "Of course not."

Thor headed toward the bed, but Loki raised up a hand to stop him.

"Oh, I don't think so. No shoes on the bed, Thor."

Thor pouted for a few moments, but then he laughed heartily as he flopped belly down onto the bed, careful to leave his feet dangling off the edge.

"Is this acceptable?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I suppose," he said, but even _he_ had to stifle a laugh at Thor's ridiculousness.

"I would much rather stay here with you," Thor said with a sigh. "Today will be tedious at best. I must meet with Steinn about deploying troops to ward off some marauders in the north. He's a brilliant tactician, but a rather cold man."

"I suppose that makes a strange sort of sense," Loki said. "To be able to approach things with such a clinical eye would require one to be somewhat cold and distant."

"Hm," Thor said with a nod. "I suppose you may be right. Although I surely could have used some of his tactical genius before my blunder with the dwarves and the trolls. But what's done is done, and I probably wouldn't have listened anyway."

_Hm. Interesting_ , Loki thought.

"I value his presence on the council, but I'm glad that my dealings with him rarely extend beyond that." Thor snorted and shook his head. "And to think that I was almost betrothed to his daughter."

"Better a councillor than a father-in-law," Loki said with a laugh, although he carefully filed that bit of information away as well.

"The Council has its share of interesting personalities, but they all have Asgard's best interests at heart."

_Sure they do,_ Loki thought, narrowly resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Although I must say I have been disappointed in Tyr," Thor said, his expression gone somber. "We were very close once and I always thought he would be my staunchest ally when I became king. Instead, it seems like he has very little faith in me at all."

"He was like family to you," Loki said, as he reached out to smooth back Thor's hair with gentle fingers. Thor had spoken of Tyr sometimes when he recalled the memories of his youth. He had trained as a warrior under Tyr's tutelage and from what Loki could tell, Thor looked up to the man as an uncle of sorts. 

Thor sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, he was. In fact, Tyr was one who found Father collapsed on the floor when he went into his final Odinsleep. But since then he has grown more distant towards me and I do not know why. Perhaps he grieves for Odin in his own way."

Loki frowned but held his tongue. Something odd was going on there but it was highly unlikely that simple grief was the cause.

In addition to Thor's stories, Loki had also heard bits and pieces about the man from other people in the city. Loki liked to be well-informed, after all. From what Loki had learned, Tyr was often referred to as the God of War. He was one of the younger members of the High Council, a position he had earned by proving himself as a hero during the war with Jötunheim. He'd even lost a hand during the fighting but had fought on undeterred. In general, Tyr seemed very well-liked; he was gruff, but honest and fair. 

But in his centuries of life, Loki had learned to be skeptical of the public faces people presented to the world. Very few were ever truly what they seemed. 

Thor sighed and stood up to go. "I should return to the palace. I leave the day after tomorrow to spend a few days in Nidavellir finalizing the new trade agreement. But I will be back in time for our next meeting," Thor said with a grin.

Thor's words raised a red flag that Loki could no longer ignore. He remembered his visit with Drengi the day before, and the young man's drunken complaints about his father were still ringing in Loki's ears.

_"'Why can't_ you _be more proactive, Drengi?' he says, and then he goes on and on about how it's the perfect timing for his stupid farmland deal and how_ he _just gets offered favors left and right..."_

Loki dug his fingernails into his palms as he wrestled with himself over whether or not to say anything. When he looked up at Thor's smiling face, Loki felt the stirring of emotions he didn't want and a conscience he didn't even know he had.

_Damn you, Thor_ , he thought as he took a deep breath and forged ahead.

"Aren't you worried at all about the High Council while you're gone?" Loki said, careful to keep his voice calm and measured. Perhaps everything would be fine, and Loki was worried over nothing. After all, Loki's words _had_ helped Thor think his way through the issue with the dwarves, so he seemed like he would be open to heeding Loki's warning.

Thor frowned. "No, why should I be?"

Loki paused. "Remember when you spoke to me before, about the land issue between Agmundr and Fastegir?"

Thor nodded.

"Well, that was not the first I've heard of it and I... let us just say I have reason to believe that the council might seek to simply resolve the issue in your absence."

"What? How do you know this?" Thor said. His brow was furrowed and his expression seemed to hover on the edge of confusion and suspicion.

"I cannot name names. You know full well the importance of privacy in my line of work," Loki said. While Loki had chosen to try and help Thor, he didn't want to make a habit of selling out his other clients in the process.

Thor stared at Loki for a long moment before breaking out into laughter. "I think your fears are unwarranted, Loki, though I appreciate your concern," Thor said, and Loki couldn't help feeling aggravated by the casual dismissal in his tone. "It is likely nothing more than hearsay. And besides, this issue is hardly a big concern, and the council isn't authorized to do such a thing without me anyway."

"You are missing the point, Thor," Loki said, forcing himself to curb his own anger. "It is not the issue itself, but what it represents. The High Council has grown too comfortable and insular. If you ever hope to achieve anything and prove that you are a king and not just the reckless boy they once knew, you must use your head," Loki said, but he regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. The offended look on Thor's face spoke volumes.

"Say what you will about the High Council, but they would never do such a thing," Thor said, his posture gone rigid and defensive. "I've known these people all of my life and no matter how we may disagree, they are _all_ honorable men."

Loki scoffed. "If you believe that it's only because you haven't been paying attention. Perhaps you've been too busy running off to slay dragons," he said, and Thor looked deeply insulted, his eyes flashing with anger. "You must learn to look closer, to see the competing desires of your councillors and understand the delicate balance of politics. Otherwise even the most upstanding man will go through devious means to get what he wants."

"That is the height of dishonor," Thor said, his mouth a harsh line.

"Perhaps, but it's not hard for people to find ways to justify their actions. You must remember that each man is the hero in his own story." 

Thor frowned and paused for a long moment, his gaze boring into Loki. "And what about you, Loki? Do you see yourself as a hero now, for telling me this? For casting aspersions on my most trusted advisors?" Thor said, and the comment set Loki's teeth on edge. How ironic that people so easily believed his lies, but doubted him when he was actually telling the truth. If he weren't so angry, he might have been able to see the humor in it.

"A hero? No, I've never thought of myself as something so... infantile," he said as he crossed his arms, his voice dripping with disdain. "In the real world, morality is as malleable as a piece of clay and there are no heroes, only winners and losers. I've no doubt as to which camp you'll end up in if you continue to play the fool," Loki said. In the back of his mind, he realized that this was _not_ how he'd intended this conversation to go, but he was far too angry to back down now. Thor wasn't the only one with a volatile temper.

Thor's nostrils flared. "Oh, so now I am a fool for not being as cold and cynical as you. You, who are incapable of seeing the good in anything at all," he said, voice rising in anger.

"Why should I pretend to see something that isn't there? Better to be cynical than to be deliberately obtuse," Loki threw back at him. 

"How... how _dare_ you? I will not be spoken to in such a way, especially not by a courtesan. You are not of Asgard and you know _nothing_ , you merely spread lies. You would do well to know your place."

Loki couldn't stop himself from flinching, as if he'd been slapped in the face. He knew what he was, and he had no illusions about it. But the way Thor said it made Loki feel cheap, dirty, and looked down upon. _Lesser._

Loki remembered life on Jötunheim, where no matter how clever he was he was still just a runt underneath it all and everyone knew it. And now here he was, struck by the knowledge that no matter what connection he felt with Thor, at the end of the day Loki was still just a whore. 

He felt raw and wounded, his throat tight with emotion and his muscles tensed in anger. _No one_ should have been able to make Loki feel this way, not anymore and not ever again. But as angry as he was with Thor, Loki was even angrier at himself at for giving Thor the power to actually hurt him at all.

"I have given you this information. Do what you will with it, I don't care. Just remember that you can't just go around flipping tables over when you're angry," Loki said, because he couldn't resist getting in just one more dig.

"It was only the one time!"

"Was it?" Loki fired back. "You seem like the type."

Thor's expression went stormy. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Both of them cast a quick glance at Loki's little table by the door.

"Do it then," Loki said, the challenge clear in his tone. Thor clenched his fists and his whole body was vibrating and itching to move, but he stayed where he was. 

Thor threw a coin purse on Loki's table and then stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Loki's chest burned with anger, but also a deep sense of disappointment. When had he begun to hold Thor to a higher standard? And even more worryingly, when had he begun to believe that Thor was actually capable of living up to it?

In reality, Thor was blind; unable to see anything outside of his own worldview even when the truth was staring him in the face. As soon as he was challenged with a hard truth, he acted as every man with power did. He belittled and dismissed, wasting no time in putting others in their place.

Thor was a fool, and Loki was an even bigger one for ever believing otherwise. 

***

  


Thor did not return to the Crescent the following week. Instead, it rained all day and Loki spent his time in between clients glaring at the rain as little droplets hit his window. Though Loki had no real proof, he just _knew_ that it was Thor's doing. It infuriated him, the thought of Thor up there moping in his palace, childishly making all of Asgard experience his dark mood.

But in truth, was Loki really any better? He didn't have the power to command Asgard's weather, but he had surely spent his fair share of time moping around and being cross with the other courtesans although most of them had done nothing to deserve it. 

Despite whatever faults Thor had, the King of Asgard was the ultimate get as far as clients were concerned. And now Loki had gone and ruined everything because couldn't keep his mouth shut. Loki only had himself to blame for this series of events, in that for once he'd made the mistake of _over_ estimating someone. Against his better judgement, he'd started to buy into Thor's persona and believe that he was different from other powerful men. That on some level he'd actually come to value Loki as a person. But Thor only listened when it was something he wanted to hear.

Laugardagur came again but this time Loki opted not to waste energy wondering about whether or not Thor would show. It wasn't worth it, and besides, he had things to do. After his afternoon client left, Loki opened the windows and read for awhile, letting the summer breeze cool his skin. He took a leisurely bath and then sorted through his clothing for something enticing to wear. 

When he was all dressed and ready, Loki went back into the little bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet. Inside was a row of seven glass vials, all of which were empty except for two. He made a mental note to spend some time tomorrow making a batch for the following week. It was a simple draught he took each day to prevent pregnancy, something that was very important in his current line of work. He couldn't risk getting pregnant again, not after the last time. Loki picked up one of the remaining vials and swallowed the contents down hard, as if he could swallow the memories along with it. It had been many years now and though the sorrow wasn't as intense as it once was, the feeling still lingered. It stabbed at him like a dull knife every time he was reminded of what he'd lost. 

"No matter," Loki muttered to himself as he left the room and headed downstairs. 

The brothel always closed for a couple of hours in the late afternoon so that they could prepare for the evening. Loki figured he could help out with getting things set up downstairs. Better that than sitting up in his room being maudlin. It was clear that Thor was finished with him. What Loki needed to do now was be practical and focus on securing other clients. 

The brothel was a flurry of movement as people rushed to and fro, restocking the bar, re-arranging tables and doing whatever else Aldís saw fit as she directed them around like a general marshaling her troops. Loki could see Elina's blonde head toward the back of the room, doing a minor touch up on one of her murals. Loki waved and nodded to a few people as he moved through the room. Though he couldn't say he was really friends with any of the other courtesans, there were a few he was friendly with. There was a red-haired Vanir woman named Tora, and Sindri, the blond-haired Ljósálfar man with whom Loki had enjoyed some interesting conversations about how to use their outsider status as an asset in their line of work. The bored members of the Aesir upperclass were always looking for something exciting and supposedly exotic. Like Loki, Sindri had no qualms about taking their money and laughing about them behind their backs.

Though Loki hadn't come across any other Jötunns, there was a fairly sizable minority of non-Aesir living in Asgard. This was the result of the war against Surtur and his Fire Demons a few centuries before that had caused strife across all the realms. Many refugees had fled to Asgard and ended up staying and making a home there, though they would always stand out on some level.

Gossip traveled fast in the brothel and a few of the courtesans gave him pitying looks, seeming well aware that he'd had some kind of falling out with Thor. Among their ranks was Esja, a blonde-haired Aesir girl whose own pitying look towards Loki had an air of vindictive glee about it. Though the Crescent was friendlier than some of the other brothels, people were still people. It was a universal truth that could not be escaped. Given the chance, people would always find ways to give in to their base selfishness and let their petty jealousies run rampant.

Loki's eyes bored into Esja as his lips curved up into a smile, sharp and dangerous as a knife's blade. His grin widened when she swallowed hard and turned away. It seemed that some people needed to be reminded that Loki was not one to be trifled with.

Loki set about re-arranging some of the tables when Aldís came up behind him and started to help. 

"Loki," she said and the particular glint in her eyes when she smiled at him made Loki groan internally. Aldís meant well but she always took everything that happened in the Crescent so personally. She wanted to make sure things were running smoothly and that all of her courtesans fared well, but she didn't possess the same subtlety her wife did. She was like Thor in that way. Perhaps that was why the two of them got along so well. 

Aldís also loved gossip so that didn't help with matters. Loki loved gossip too and enjoyed swapping stories with her, as long as they were about other people. Having the tables turned on him was not a pleasant feeling.

"So," she said, leaning in and giving him an expectant look.

Loki gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes?"

"I could not help but notice that it's the day our king usually pays you a visit."

"And what of it?" Loki said archly.

"I also could not help but note his absence last week. What happened?" she whispered as she leaned in close. "Did the two of you get into a fight?"

Loki frowned. "It doesn't matter. Let us just say that we had... a difference of opinion."

Aldís laughed softly. "Oh, he's as stubborn as you are, Loki. I fear you've met your match."

"I'm a professional, Aldís," he said with a scowl. "I know better than to argue with clients and I'm far too old for such a novice mistake. He won't return, not to see me anyway."

Aldís smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I doubt it," she said. "He has a quick temper, but he's obviously quite fond of you. He'll come back, you'll see."

Loki had thought so too once, but his last visit with Thor had clearly proven him wrong. 

Loki shrugged. "If you say so," he said as he walked away, making it clear that the conversation was over. Loki wandered aimlessly through the brothel, but it seemed like nothing else required his help. 

With the bar all set up for the evening, Aldís opened the doors to begin letting customers in. Loki wandered down a corridor that led to the bathrooms and then further on to the rooms of the courtesans who lived on this level of the building. The hallway was decorated with a few of Elina's smaller paintings and a large, horizontal mirror that the courtesans used to do final hair and makeup checks before heading out into the main room. 

Loki figured that he might as well take advantage of the mirror. He was fixing a final stray hair when he saw someone else appear behind him in the mirror's reflection.

It was Thor. 

"What are you doing here?" Loki snapped. He knew he should be trying to get back into Thor's good graces and that he would be a fool to pass up a chance to get his best client back. But seeing Thor again stirred up Loki's wounded pride and he couldn't suppress his knee-jerk flare of annoyance. The sheer nerve of Thor rankled him, that he thought he could simply waltz back in after having so thoroughly put Loki in his place the last time. How typical.

"I came to see you," Thor said, his gaze meeting Loki's in the mirror's reflection. Loki had to force himself to breathe because Thor's eyes were just so perfectly, uniquely blue. Before fleeing from Jötunheim, blue had been nearly all Loki saw and knew. It was the land, the sky, and the skin of his people; a whole world of azures and ceruleans, cobalts and sapphires.

But amid all those hundreds of shades, never had Loki seen a blue such as Thor's eyes.

As they stared at each other in tense silence, Loki was surprised to find contrition instead of entitlement in Thor's gaze. Thor also had a look of resolve about him, as if he came here with something to say and wouldn't leave until his task was complete. Loki sighed and turned around.

"Surely you have better things to do, Your Majesty," Loki said and he felt vindicated by the way Thor cringed. It was only fitting to use that title now, after the way Thor had made it so clear that they were not on the same level. 

Thor took a few steps forward but seemed careful not to fully invade Loki's space. "I came to apologize. I thought much on our last meeting and realized I said some things that I deeply regret. What I said... I was wrong to insult you as I did."

Loki sighed. "I suppose we're even then. I was perhaps too... forward with my words," he admitted begrudgingly. He knew that he had surely come across as condescending and insulting during their argument. Loki was good at helping himself, but it seemed that his ability to help others left much to be desired.

"Perhaps," Thor said, a wry smile on his face as he inclined his head. "Yes, perhaps insulting my intelligence was not the best way to make your case."

Loki sighed and looked heavenward. "Fine. I am sorry, Thor," Loki said, though he found speaking the words to be almost physically painful. The fact that he might even truly mean them only made it worse. "I know that my tongue is sharp, but I did not intend for it to wound you. Are you happy now?"

Thor paused for a moment and stroked his chin.

"Yes," he said, a smile playing as the edges of his lips and a familiar warmth in his eyes as he gazed at Loki. "But please, do not take it to mean that you must hold your tongue with me, Loki. It is one of the things I like most about you, even when you vex me."

Loki crossed his arms. "That's all well and good, Thor, but-"

"Please, just... just listen," Thor said, and Loki sighed and nodded. "When my anger passed, I thought long and hard on the perspective you offered and it was truly helpful. I need more of that, people who will be honest and challenge me to be a better king. Far better that than sycophants who tell me what I want to hear, and then leave me in the dark and do as they please anyway."

Loki stared at Thor in silence for a few moments. He had not expected Thor to come back at all, let alone overcome his anger and find some value in what Loki had said. It seemed Loki was always either overestimating or underestimating him; for all Thor's lack of guile, he was surprisingly complex and sometimes difficult to truly read.

"You didn't come last week," Loki said, and he found himself surprised at how accusatory it came out. It was irrational for him to feel upset about Thor's absence; Loki was just a courtesan, not a jilted lover.

"I know."

"It rained all day."

Thor's cheeks flushed and he looked a bit contrite. "I was still upset. But you'll be happy to know that I didn't flip over any tables."

They looked at each other, both with tentative smiles on their faces.

"You're learning," Loki said.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Thor said thoughtfully before his eyes lit up and he broke out into a grin. "I almost forgot, but I brought this as a peace offering."

Thor started to pull something from his bag and Loki groaned internally. It was likely jewelry of some kind. Loki hated gifts like these. It was all just so... _obvious_. So thoughtless and impersonal, the kind of thing that could be given to any courtesan interchangeably. However, he supposed that selling it would fetch him a good price, provided that Thor wasn't the sort to insist he wear the jewelry all the time.

Loki was fully prepared to slap on a look of wide-eyed surprise at whatever bauble Thor presented him with. But when he saw what Thor held in his hands, Loki's surprise was real.

It was not gold or jewels or anything of the sort, but something far better than that. It was a book.

"Here," Thor said, handing it to Loki. It was a first hand account of a famous Asgardian captain's adventures on the cosmic seas. It reminded Loki of the conversation he'd had with Thor weeks ago about sneaking around the docks when they were young and dreaming of far off places. 

Loki ran his hands over the binding, the soft leather feeling cool against his fingertips. It was a fine book, truly a rare find. Loki loved to read but it was hard to find the time for it, let alone the time to go to a bookstore and dig through the tomes to find what he wanted. Loki would have treasured such a book as a child, and as he flipped through the vellum pages, he felt as if the book was always meant to be his and was merely arriving a few centuries late.

"I take it you like it then?"

"I... yes. It is a most thoughtful gift, thank you."

"The captain was also quite a clever man. There's even a humorous tale about him tricking a band of pirates who were trying to steal the ship's cargo," Thor said with a chuckle. "It's perhaps not as clever a solution as what _you_ might dream up, but I hope that it somewhat lives up to your standards."

"You read it?"

"Not all of it," Thor said. "But I wanted to make sure it was something I thought you would truly enjoy before giving it to you. As my mother says, sometimes a badly given gift can be worse than no gift at all."

"Oh," Loki said, finding himself at a bit of a loss for words. Loki knew he would treasure the book, not just for the literal object itself, but also for the time and thought that went into choosing it. It spoke to the fact that while Thor was not perfect, he was willing to admit when he was wrong. He didn't always understand everything, but he was committed to learning and trying. Thor was an intense person and fighting was simply in his nature, much as stirring up trouble was in Loki's. It was oddly comforting to know that the two of them getting into a terrible argument was not the end of the world.

Loki carefully tucked the book under his arm and looked over at Thor.

"Am I forgiven then?" Thor asked as he held out his hand to Loki. "I would like to start visiting you again, if you would have me."

"Mm, I suppose," Loki said as he took Thor's hand in his. They smiled at each other and Loki felt relief wash over him as the tension between them broke. He was surprised to realize just how much he'd missed the easy sense of connection he felt with Thor.

"Now," Loki said, "why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll give you a peace offering of my own?"

***

  


Once they made it to Loki's room, they took off their clothes quickly and collapsed back on the bed together, kissing and stroking each other anywhere they could reach. Though it had only been two weeks, it seemed like forever ago since they last touched.

Thor's hands were firm and solid as they teased Loki's nipples, his cock, and then dipped into the soft wetness of his cunt. Thor moved with purpose, as if he had forgotten the feel of Loki's skin and sought to learn him all over again.

Eventually, Thor rolled Loki onto his side and pressed up behind him, his cock hot and heavy as it rubbed up against Loki's backside. They both let out a low moan when Thor's cock finally sank inside. Thor fucked him slow and deep, making Loki's toes curl with pleasure. He pressed kisses along the back of Loki's neck and shoulder and ran his callused hands all over Loki's torso, teasing his nipples and occasionally stroking his cock. Loki turned his head just enough so that they could exchange messy kisses.

Thor raised Loki's leg up and hooked an arm around it. Loki moaned at the stretch of it, the way Thor was spreading him open to fuck him even deeper. 

"Oh Loki," Thor moaned as he increased his pace. "You feel so good inside. Oh by the Nine, how I've missed you." His voice was a low rumble and his words all slurred together, sloppy and sex drunk.

Loki moaned and pushed his hips back to meet Thor's thrusts. "You missed my cunt, didn't you? Missed fucking me open just like this."

"I missed _you_."

Loki was grateful for the pleasure that spiked through him when Thor thrust in hard, as it prevented him from having to think too deeply about what Thor's words meant.

Thor's breath was warm as he began pressing kisses to the back of Loki's neck. Loki turned his head enough to kiss Thor again as he continued with his hard, steady thrusts. With a grunt, Thor rolled onto his back, pulling Loki with him. He didn't bother to pull out, just starting fucking up into Loki without missing a beat. 

Thor wrapped one thick arm around Loki's torso to hold him in place and used his other hand to stroke Loki's cock. Loki squirmed against Thor, his back growing damp from the sweat on Thor's chest. Loki clawed at the sheets and grasped desperately for any inch of Thor's skin he could reach. He wanted more but it was so good, almost too much to process. 

" _Thor_ ," Loki said, his voice rough and ragged.

"That's it," Thor said. "So beautiful... come for me, Loki. I want to see you."

Loki moaned long and low as he came, his cock shooting spurts of come as his cunt clenched tight around Thor's dick. Thor growled and then he came too, thrusting into Loki wildly as he rode out his orgasm. They lay there together in a tangle of sweaty, satisfied limbs as their breathing steadied.

_We should fight more often if the make up sex is going to be this good_ , Loki thought, but then he remembered himself. He and Thor weren't in love or any such foolishness. This wasn't a relationship; it was a business transaction. 

Loki rolled away, letting Thor's softening cock slide from his body. Thor yawned and stretched, looking like a sated lion with his lazy grin and messy golden hair. Loki halfheartedly cleaned them up with the corner of a sheet before scooting in close to Thor again. Thor tilted Loki's head up to kiss him and Loki sighed into it, breathing in the smell of Thor's skin. They lay there in the warm afterglow for long minutes, savoring gentle touches and slow, languid kisses.

Thor pulled away and smiled at Loki, but there was something tentative about it, as if he wanted something he was not sure how to ask for. Loki watched curiously as the hesitance in Thor's eyes bled away into resolve.

"Loki. There is something I would ask of you."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Please don't call me 'Your Majesty' again."

"Is that an order?" Loki asked, his eyes narrowing. 

Thor's brow furrowed. "No, of course not," he said. "It is a simple request, and you can do with it what you will. I just... I am no better than you, Loki, despite whatever foolish things I may have said to you before. I had no right to speak to you in such a way."

Loki laughed, unable to keep the edge of bitterness from his tone. "Oh, but you do," he said. "You're king after all. You can say whatever you wish and do whatever you choose."

Thor shook his head. "Just because I have the power, doesn't mean I have the right."

Their eyes met and Loki held Thor's gaze, although he found the simple sincerity there to be nearly unbearable. Loki felt weightless, as if he could lose himself in Thor's eyes. As if they could both fall into some far off place beyond any roles or titles, a place where they were just two men held fast in the grip of emotions neither one knew how to name.

Loki looked away and the silence stretched on as he collected himself.

"Very well... my lord," Loki said, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips as he met Thor's gaze again. Thor grinned and pulled Loki into a kiss. Thor lay on his back and Loki sprawled out on the bed, half lying on top of Thor and staring down at his smiling face.

"So, how did you resolve the issue?" Loki asked, because truly his curiosity was killing him by now. "You said you found my advice valuable in some way."

"I did. I was all set to go to Nidavellir, but I could not stop thinking on what you said. So I chose to delay my trip by a couple of days, and I am glad that I did." 

Thor sighed. "You were right to be concerned. When I went into the Council chambers they were most surprised to see me," he said grimly. "There was much arguing but nearly everyone had thrown their weight behind Agmundr's proposal and he surely would have gotten his way had I not been there."

Loki stroked his chin. "And just how did they justify themselves for discussing such arrangements without you?"

"Only that it was a small issue that they sought to resolve without causing me an undue burden, as surely I have more pressing matters to attend to. I have said as much myself, but I did not appreciate having it thrown back in my face," Thor said with a frown. "But _everything_ that happens in Asgard is my business. I am not angry about them seeking a resolution, but rather the manner in which it was done."

Loki nodded. "Some people believe it easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission," he said. But as Loki listened to Thor's tale, a niggling thought lingered in the back of his mind. 

Loki had never met Heimdall, but from what he'd heard, the gatekeeper would never betray his king. Perhaps someone had found a way to obscure themselves from his vision. Such a feat was not beyond the talents of a skilled sorcerer.

"Everything seemed to be at an impasse," Thor said, "but I came up with a solution."

"Which was?"

"I decreed that the land be used to build a greenhouse to grow magical herbs for the Healing Rooms," Thor said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"So, Agmundr gets his farmland and Fastegir gets to design a new building."

"Exactly. And I also remembered when you brought up my neglect towards Asgard's magic users. Eir mentioned to me months ago that they could use some more healing plants, as many were sent to help villagers injured by the troll attacks. While Eir is too busy with day-to-day running of the healing chambers to oversee the project herself, I realized that Calrenien is perfect. He's an elven sorcerer who was a tutor of mine years ago."

"Very clever," Loki said, and he truly _was_ impressed. It was a rather ingenious solution.

Thor beamed. "Thank you. It felt good. It felt _right_ ," he said. "I feel I have the situation well in hand now. I made it quite clear to the council that _I_ am king and I will not tolerate such political maneuvering happening without my knowledge or consent."

Loki nodded, though he privately felt that Thor had given them a mere slap on the wrist and it would not be enough. One day, Thor would not be able to satisfy everyone, and what would happen then?

"I did not want to see any truth in your words, but I understand now what you were trying to show me. I must be shrewd and not so quick to offer my trust, even to those I have known for many years. I understand that. But I'm not going to stop doing what I feel is right. I will always give people the benefit of the doubt when I can."

"People will exploit that kindness," Loki said. Though Thor seemed to have learned something, Loki could tell that he still did not grasp the potential level of corruption lurking in the ranks of those he trusted most.

"I know," Thor said, "but that's no reason to change who I am. I have regretted the times when I was too harsh in my judgements, but rarely have I regretted any moments of kindness."

A fond smile played at the corners of Thor's lips. "Just a few days ago I saw Veig, the girl I sent to train with the Valkyrior. She's doing quite well. Her training has been challenging, but it seems it was just what she needed."

Loki sighed but he did not offer any protests. He understood now that it was just who Thor was: a man who always looked for the best in people and was far too trusting that others were as good and kind as he was. His fondness for someone as cold and broken as Loki was clear evidence of this.

If Thor wasn't careful, his kind, foolish heart would be his downfall. 

_And if you're not careful, your attachment to him will be_ yours, Loki reminded himself. 

***

  


After another vigorous round of sex, they stayed up talking into the early morning hours, their words peppered with affectionate kissing and touching.

" _Another_ festival?" Loki asked after Thor regaled him with tales of Sjómannadagur, the day set aside to honor Asgard's seafarers. "It seems that you Aesir do nothing but celebrate."

"There is much to celebrate, as we are good at many things," Thor said, a rakish glint in his eyes as he smiled at Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Must your thoughts always turn to your prowess in the bedroom?"

"I was merely going to speak of our skillful advances in medicine, but if my prowess is the direction in which your mind turned, then I-"

"Oh, do please shut up," Loki said, fixing Thor with a exasperated glare.

Thor laughed. "But in all seriousness, Sjómannadagur is a fine tradition and I very much enjoy it. And besides, Njord takes it very seriously and I fear I would never hear the end of it if the festival were ever to be cancelled. High Council meetings would become even more dreary than they already are."

Loki smirked. "Yes, I suppose it would be ill-advised to anger the God of the Sea. I forget how different Asgard is sometimes. We don't have such customs on Jötunheim," he said.

"Tell me more about Jötunheim," Thor said and Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "For diplomatic purposes of course."

"You're a terrible liar, Thor."

Thor smiled sheepishly. "I just like hearing about it," he said. "I like... I like the way you look when you talk about it."

And Loki liked the way Thor looked at him when he told stories. He liked the fact that Thor wanted to hear Loki's stories and secrets for no ulterior motive but curiosity and misplaced affection. But Loki paused, unsure if he liked the direction this conversation was heading. He decided he would do what he did best, and make it into a game. 

"Then tell me what you know about Jötunheim, and perhaps then I'll fill in some more gaps for you," he said with a smirk.

Thor chuckled. "You never make things easy, do you?"

Loki only rolled his eyes. There was no sense in deigning to answer such a foolish question.

"Very well then," Thor said, willing to humor Loki, "I shall tell you what I know of Jötunheim. It is a realm on the same level of the world tree as Midgard. Its capital city is Utgard. It is a land of ice and snow, and the Casket of Ancient Winters is its greatest source of power."

Loki tried in vain to stifle his laughter because Thor spoke like a boy reciting his lessons and he couldn't help but find it rather endearing.

Thor smiled. "Why do you laugh? _You_ were the one who asked me to speak of Jötunheim. If you find my account to be boring, you have only yourself to blame."

Loki only smirked and inclined his head. "By all means, please keep going."

Thor snorted and shook his head, but he soldiered on. "Laufey rules the realm and there are two princes: Hellblindi is heir to the throne and there is a younger prince called Byleistr." Thor paused for a moment, as if struggling to remember more facts. "Oh," he said, his face lighting up, "but there was a third prince too, the lost prince."

Loki felt a spike of dread shoot through him, but he kept his body language calm and relaxed. "Ah yes," Loki drawled. "Prince Loptr. I remember him."

"You knew him?" Thor asked, his voice bright with curiosity.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "No no, I only know _of_ him. Every Jötunn knows the story of the prince who ran," Loki said, and though he had intended for it to come out flippantly, the bitterness still seeped into his tone.

Thor's brow furrowed. "Yes, I think I remember. He was betrothed in a political marriage to secure an alliance with the lord of Thrymheim. When the prince ran, there were talks of civil war."

Loki rolled his eyes. "It was all posturing, just Thrym attempting to save face. He kept the prince's dowry and then some," Loki said, and he smirked a little, feeling vindictive joy at the way this must have angered Laufey.

"And no one has seen the prince since then?"

"No, he simply disappeared," Loki said. "I cannot say I blame him for remaining hidden - if he still lives anyway. If Laufey ever discovered him, I'm certain he would have the prince executed on sight."

Thor frowned. "No matter what the prince has done, he is still Laufey's child. To execute him would be barbaric."

"We are not _savages_ ," Loki said, glaring coldly at Thor. 

Thor sighed. "Loki, that is not what I..." Thor paused for a long moment, struggling to put the words together. "I meant no disrespect towards your people. I only meant that it seems cruel for a father to treat his own child in such a way."

"But is it really?" Loki said, unable to resist playing the Devil's advocate, even at his own expense. "The prince's flight caused strife in the realm. Look at you, Thor. _You_ went through with an arranged marriage and did not seek to abandon your responsibilities."

Thor paused and stroked his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I pledged myself to Asgard. To turn my back on my responsibilities to the realm would be dishonorable."

Loki sighed because _this_ was why it was pointless to get attached to Thor. This was the fundamental difference between them: Thor would gladly sacrifice his happiness for the greater good and Loki was inherently selfish, only looking out for himself and his own survival. But before Loki could spiral out further down that line of thinking, Thor's voice cut through the haze of his racing thoughts.

"But I also had the good fortune to be betrothed to a dear friend, someone I could trust," Thor continued. "I cannot claim to know what went through the prince's mind when he chose to leave. But as I grow older, I am learning more and more not to judge that which I do not understand. You yourself have been one of my greatest teachers in this."

Loki shook his head. "Noble fool."

"Better a noble fool than a callous one," Thor said before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth. "I also want to thank you for your help with the land issue."

Loki shrugged. "Think nothing of it."

"No, I mean it," Thor insisted. "You see so much, Loki, and I learn a great deal from looking at things through your eyes."

"If you say so," Loki said teasingly. Although when it came to Asgard's politics, Loki thought it highly likely that some things were being purposely obscured. There was someone out there seeking to undermine Thor's rule for a broader purpose, but Loki did not yet understand how all the pieces fit together. 

But he let his suspicions float away when Thor pushed him down on the bed and kissed him soundly.

"Again?" Loki said, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Thor.

Thor grinned. "Again," he said before covering Loki's body with his own. 

***

  


Loki squinted and scrubbed a hand over his face when he woke, protecting his eyes from the bright summer sun. He rolled away from the window and moaned softly at the way his body felt so used and deliciously sex sore. Thor was gone, his side of the bed gone cold in his absence. Loki vaguely remembered Thor leaving a couple hours earlier, kissing Loki's cheek and whispering goodbye into his ear.

Loki yawned and stretched languidly, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon of his bed. He burrowed deeper into the covers and breathed in deeply. Everything smelled of Thor and it was shameful just how much Loki liked it.

He felt lighter, a huge sense of relief settling into his bones over having worked things out with Thor. Loki told himself that it was only because he had gotten his best client back, but he knew it was more than that. The thought of leaving things with Thor the way they were, of not seeing him again... well, it had _bothered_ Loki, which was completely ridiculous. He tried to shake it off as he got ready for his day, but he found himself prone to stupid, involuntary bouts of smiling. Much like Thor, it was terribly annoying. 

He forced himself to go about his business as usual: tidying up his room, eating breakfast with Elina and Sindri, giving Aldís her cut of his earnings, and then retiring to his rooms to relax before his first client of the day was set to arrive. But no matter what he did, Loki was unable to get Thor off of his mind. 

He remembered the warmth of Thor's smile, his touch, his infectious laughter. Thor, who was tenacious and stubborn, unwilling to let Loki hide away behind soft touches, sly smiles, and clever words. In Loki's experience, most people didn't care about him personally, only focused what Loki could do for them. But despite the harsh words of their past argument, Thor truly seemed like he was different and there was a foolish part of Loki that wanted to believe.

"Don't get any big ideas," he muttered to himself. "You _know_ that everything will go to Hel if he finds out the truth about you."

At his core, Thor most valued honor and honesty. And though Thor seemed like he was trying to be less judgmental and even-tempered, this was far easier said than done.

But none of Loki's pragmatism stopped him from wondering what Thor was doing at any given moment. None of his careful warnings stopped him from missing Thor when he was gone, with an intensity that was terrifying.

And so Loki found himself going through the motions with his other clients and counting the days until he could see Thor again.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter is Thor's POV. It's already written so I'm just editing now, hopefully there won't be so big of a gap between updates this time.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a bounce in Thor's step as he walked briskly through the North Quarter on his way to see Loki. Their usual meeting had been postponed a day due to the Midsummer celebrations and Thor was quite eager to visit Loki again. Thor had been tempted to steal away for a short visit to Loki's chambers, but he knew he had responsibilities to uphold, no matter how Loki occupied his thoughts. He'd hoped to at least catch a glimpse of Loki amidst the happy chaos, but even that was not to be. 

Midsummer was one of the biggest festivals of the year and a much welcome reprieve from Thor's political stresses. Although those had been improving recently too, in large part due to Loki's advice. It was not so much that Loki told him what to do, but rather that he opened Thor's mind to new ways of thinking and encouraged Thor to come to his own conclusions. It was refreshing, and Thor had found Loki's perspective far more valuable than that of any of his advisors. Without it, he doubted he would have had the peace of mind to enjoy Midsummer at all.

The celebrations lasted for two days: Midsummer's Eve and then Midsummer itself. Thor presided over the festivities, which included such duties as speaking at the ceremony where the maypole was raised, judging the tournament on the first day, and hosting the banquet on the second day. Thor and Sif also had the honor of lighting the official bonfire for the celebrations. This was a part of being king that Thor greatly enjoyed: to bring happiness to his people and to see them in high spirits. In moments like those, it made everything seem worth it.

Sif's spirits seemed lifted too, and it did Thor's heart good to see her smile. She had always loved Midsummer, ever since they were children. When they grew older, she achieved her goal of competing in the tournament, though she was one of the few women who dared to do so. Sif was generally a bit restrained in her mannerisms, but after the tournament she would come alive, her skin glowing from the rush of battle. It was then that Thor could take her hand and persuade her to dance around the maypole with him. Though Sif would make faces at his drunken movements, Thor didn't mind. He reveled in the simple pleasure of sharing a dance with one of his dearest friends. Though Sif no longer competed in the tournament, she seemed to enjoy acting as a judge alongside Thor.

As she had every year since he was a boy, Frigga made Thor a flower crown to wear for the festivities. Thor briefly considered declining it, as perhaps it would be more kingly if he wore his winged helmet. But when Frigga handed the crown to him, it was the first time he'd truly seen her smile in months. And so Thor had smiled back and proudly worn the crown all day.

Since Loki came into his life, Thor's happiness had expanded in so many ways, and the Midsummer festivities made him truly realize the extent of it. Thor felt like he had an abundance of affection to give forth to his subjects, friends, and family. His mother, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral... Thor felt immense joy as he stared at all their smiling faces in the firelight. He only wished that Loki had been there too.

When Thor entered the brothel, he gave a quick nod to Aldís and then bounded up the stairs two at a time. Thor opened the door and felt giddy excitement well up in him as he saw Loki standing there. Loki was shirtless with his back to the door, re-arranging some items on his bookshelf. He looked absolutely delectable with his pale skin, the graceful curve of his spine, and the leather pants that perfectly framed his ass.

Thor shut the door behind him and tossed his bag into one of Loki's chairs. He sidled up and wrapped his arms around Loki from behind. Loki melted into his touch and Thor sighed happily as he buried his face into Loki's neck. Loki always smelled so good, cool and comforting like the scent of fresh rain. 

He spun Loki around and then kissed him quickly before picking him up and tossing him on the bed. Loki looked up at him, green eyes glittering with laughter. "Our meeting was only displaced by a day, Thor. Don't tell me you missed me _that_ much."

"Oh, but I did," Thor said as he jumped onto the bed, undid Loki's pants, and yanked them down to his thighs. Loki started to make a biting remark but it turned into a breathy moan when Thor pressed his face right against Loki's crotch.

"Mmm," Thor said as he breathed in the heady scent of Loki's sex and licked a long stripe up the length of his cock. Thor took Loki's cock into his mouth and Loki let out soft little moans as Thor sucked him to hardness. 

" _Thor_ ," Loki choked out when Thor turned his attentions toward Loki's cunt. Thor laughed softly as he lapped and sucked at Loki, dipping inside his cunt and teasing his clit. With the way his thighs were constricted by his pants, Loki could hardly move or do anything. All he could do was lie there and let Thor drive him crazy.

"Damn you, Thor," Loki grumbled.

Thor chuckled softly but didn't let up on his ministrations. "It's hardly my fault that you taste so good, Loki," Thor said, and it was the honest truth. There were few things Thor loved more than pressing his face in between Loki's thighs. 

Finally, Thor reluctantly sat up on his knees and pulled away. He made a move toward removing Loki's pants when Loki gave him a pointed glare that stopped him in his tracks. 

"Don't you dare tear these off, Thor."

"I won't," Thor grumbled. He'd done it once before and Loki had been very cross with him. Although he _did_ begrudgingly accept Thor's apology when Thor brought Loki a replacement pair far finer than the ones he ruined.

Thor reached for the waistband of Loki's pants and pulled them off slowly, even though his hands itched for something more forceful. Thor tossed the pants to the floor and when he looked back, Loki was completely, gloriously naked before him.

Loki spread his legs shamelessly wide and looked up at Thor with mischief in his eyes.

"Come then, my lord," Loki said. "If you want me so badly."

Thor made short work of his clothing and stroked his erection a few times, using his precome to make it slick. He climbed on top of Loki, driven by his need to slake his lust and take Loki hard and fast. There would be plenty of time for them to go another round or two later.

They both cried out when Thor sank his hard cock inside Loki's welcoming heat. After a few gentle thrusts, Thor picked up his speed and intensity, rutting roughly into Loki's cunt. Loki made desperate little noises in the back of his throat as he clung to Thor, his body shaking with every powerful thrust.

Thor pressed kisses all over Loki's neck as he kept fucking him hard, making the bed shake. He snaked a hand down and started stroking Loki's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Thor, _fuck me_ ," Loki said his voice little more than a breathless moan. 

Though Thor's own pleasure had him on the brink of orgasm, he didn't dare look away. Loki always looked so beautiful when he came and Thor wouldn't miss it for the world. His cheeks were flushed, his dark hair was a mess, and his lips were red from biting them to hold back his moans. Loki looked _undone_ , and it was just that much sweeter for Thor to know that it was by his own hand.

Loki called out Thor's name and then his body trembled as he came all over his chest and stomach. Thor's own climax felt like it was ripped out of him as he shot burst after burst of hot come into Loki's cunt. Sweaty and exhausted, he collapsed on top of Loki as he fought to catch his breath.

After a few moments, Thor rolled over onto his side and looked over and grinned broadly at Loki. Loki rolled his eyes, but there was a wicked little smile on his lips as he rolled over to face Thor as well. Their eyes met and they both laughed, like co-conspirators who were in on some juicy secret. When his breathing finally relaxed, Thor scooted closer and started tracing lines across the skin of Loki's hip, more as an excuse to touch him than anything else.

"Those are Old Elvish letters," Loki said, picking up on the patterns that Thor's fingers traced. "I thought you didn't know the language."

"I don't, not really."

"But you know enough to trace words on my skin. What are you even spelling anyway?" Loki asked as Thor's fingers continued their movements. "Dragon?"

Thor laughed. "It's the only thing I remember how to spell. I once tried to read an Old Elvish book about dragons to learn how to better slay them."

"And what did you learn?"

"Nothing," Thor said, laughing again. "I couldn't read the damnable thing. I opted to just hit dragons harder. It's been quite an effective strategy."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course it has."

Thor kept stroking Loki's skin as they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Thor said as he stood and fetched his bag from where he'd tossed it earlier. 

"I saved you some treats from the banquet yesterday. I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a few different kinds."

Thor reached into the bag and pulled out a small bundle, red cloth tied with white ribbon. He set it down on the bed and undid the ribbon to reveal a nice assortment of sweets: a miniature cake made from the finest chocolate, a couple of apple tartlets, cream puffs filled with lemon curd, and little doughnuts sprinkled with powdered sugar.

Loki took one of the doughnuts and bit into it carefully. His eyes closed and pleasure flushed over his face as he swallowed it down. Little bits of powdered sugar clung to Loki's lips and the way his little tongue darted out to lick them up made Thor wish he could get hard enough to take Loki again now. He supposed that for the time being, he would have to just settle for dessert.

"Mmm," Thor moaned as he picked up one of the cream puffs and shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

Loki rolled his eyes and gave Thor a disgusted glare. "You should chew with your mouth closed, Thor. Sometimes I wonder if you are man or beast. You certainly fuck like one."

Thor stroked his chin thoughtfully as he chewed and swallowed the food down. "I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

"I intended it as such," Loki said, smirking as he reached for one of the apple tartlets. He seemed to like it even better than the doughnut and it pleased Thor to see Loki enjoying himself so. Thor ate one of the doughnuts but then contented himself with watching Loki polish off the rest. Truly, Thor had eaten more than his fill over the course of Midsummer.

Despite his slender frame, Loki seemed to have quite an appetite. Although, he _was_ insatiable in bed. It seemed only fitting that he approach his food in the same manner.

Loki sighed happily as he finished the final treat and licked his fingers clean. He flopped back on the bed and Thor scooted close enough to kiss Loki, the taste of their desserts sweet on his lips.

"You enjoyed watching me eat?"

"I enjoy watching you do all manner of things," Thor said. "Why should eating be any different?"

Loki shook his head and laughed. "You're incorrigible."

Thor only shrugged and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed the sweets. It's almost as if I've been granted a third day of Midsummer. I see no reason why the celebrations shouldn't continue, even if they stretch no further than your bed."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I take it you enjoyed the holiday then."

"Oh, very much so," Thor said. He told Loki all about the banquet, the dancing, and the excitement of the tournament.

"And what of you, Loki? How was your first Midsummer in Asgard? I did not see you out amongst the crowds," Thor said.

"It was a pleasant holiday, we were quite busy here at the Crescent since more people come into the city for the celebrations," Loki said. "I do not think I've had that many clients in such a short period of time since I came to Asgard."

Thor felt his stomach tighten with a jealousy that he knew he had no justification for. Loki was a courtesan and taking others to his bed was his job. Thor _knew_ this, had known it from the very start. But while his mind knew better, his heart did not. He could feel an undercurrent of possessive anger pumping in his veins, his blood burning with the urge to smite all of Loki's other clients for daring to lay hands on him. The more time Thor spent with Loki, the more he wanted him, and when he really let himself sit with his feelings for Loki, he was struck by just how intense they were. 

But Loki - perceptive as ever - seemed to sense Thor's discomfort and deftly changed the subject.

"We obviously didn't have Midsummer in Jötunheim," Loki said, "but there were other festivals, mostly in remembrance of great battles or of our ancestors. The priests in the temples also held vigils on the anniversary of the cease fire with Asgard, to honor the dead. The Jötnar are not usually prone to such sentimentality, but many died during the war."

"We too have a day to honor the fallen," Thor said with a solemn nod. "I'm glad our peoples are at war no longer, but I must confess that I have never understood the reason the Jötnar sought to claim Midgard to begin with."

Loki paused. "It is not so much a claiming as it is a reclaiming," he said. "Midgard was created from the body of great Ymir, from whom all Jötunns are descended. Ymir, who was slain by Odin and his brothers."

Thor's brow furrowed. "I was taught that was a myth."

"Jötunn children are taught otherwise."

Thor had heard the story occasionally as a child, but he'd thought it little more than a fairytale. According to the tale, Ymir was born in the great void of Ginnungagap and the first Jötunns were birthed from the sweat of his armpits and the rubbing of his legs together. After he was slain by Odin and his brothers, they used his massive corpse to create Midgard: his flesh became the earth, his blood was the rivers and oceans, his hair was the trees, his bones formed the hills, his brains became the clouds, and his skull became the heavens. 

The story Thor more often heard was that Ymir was slain during the first war with Surtur. His body destroyed and reduced to primordial dust once more, leaving Laufey to take the throne and restore order. Odin's brothers were also killed during the fighting, and they used their dying breaths to bestow their power upon Odin. Flushed with power and missing his kin, Odin had formed Midgard in the aftermath out of grief and a sense that something was missing in the world.

Before meeting Loki, Thor had never really spent much time considering the lives and culture of the Jötnar. In Asgard, it was believed that the Jötnar were simply power-hungry and sought out destruction. But now he understood that in the eyes of the Jötnar, it was the _Aesir_ who were the tyrants.

But was it true? Thor wondered if he would ever really know. Odin would never wake and his brothers were long dead, taking the secret with them to their graves. It was possible that Frigga knew, although she was centuries younger than Odin.

"But perhaps I am wrong. Laufey-King has been known to be a liar when it suits him," Loki said, his voice sharp and bitter.

Thor swallowed hard. "I begin to wonder if perhaps Odin was as well."

They looked away from each other and the room settled into a heavy silence.

Thor cleared his throat. "And what of your parents, Loki?" he asked. "Did they believe the tale?"

Loki laughed, as if he was privy to some private joke and Thor had missed the punchline. Loki opened his mouth to speak but then his expression grew pensive and he seemed lost in thought for a few moments.

"I initially thought to say that my dam surely did believe it, but now I am not so sure. Though he fully supported the war, I cannot be sure that it stemmed from true belief or merely cynicism. It would not be beneath him to stir up lies to justify the war effort."

It was clear to Thor then that Loki's dam was someone who wielded some measure of power, perhaps a Lord or someone high ranking in the military. Thor wondered if this had something to do with why Loki left Jötunheim in the first place, and why he sometimes had that hunted look about him.

"But my sire... I am not sure either. He was a true warrior of Jötunheim, who would defend the realm to his last breath," Loki said, and something in Loki's tone left Thor wondering if that was indeed how his sire met his end. "He may have believed the story at first but after the war, all the death and bloodshed... from what I gather, it may have changed his perspective." 

Thor could not tear his eyes away from Loki as he spoke. His face was more open than Thor had ever seen it before, his eyes alight with both fondness and deep sorrow. It made Thor want to take Loki into his arms and offer him comfort, but he sensed that it would not be welcomed. Thor felt the same fear that he always did: that attempting to hold Loki close to him would only make Loki run away.

There were so many questions Thor wanted to ask him: Was Loki's sire truly dead? What of his other family? And why did Loki leave Jötunheim in the first place? But instead, Thor decided to settle for something simple:

"Do you miss him?"

Loki looked stricken as he met Thor's stare. His eyes were wide and Thor could see the pain there, the raw loneliness and loss. 

"Yes," Loki said, "I do."

Loki's tone was flat and straightforward. He did not look like the clever courtesan now. He just looked like a son who was still struggling with the loss of his father. Thor knew that look well; he saw it staring back at him in the mirror often enough to easily recognize it. 

Loki stiffened when Thor wrapped an arm around him. "I don't need your comfort, Thor," he said sharply.

"I know," Thor said. "But I offer it anyway."

Loki's body remained tense for a few more moments before going relaxed again. "Oh, don't be so dramatic," Loki said, a teasing smile on his lips as he tried to slip out from under Thor's arm. 

Thor was not fooled by his ploy. He took Loki's chin and his hand, forcing Loki to meet his gaze. "You don't have to do that. You don't have to pretend that you feel nothing."

"Why do you even care?" Loki snapped. His tone was harsh, but there was something soft and yearning in his eyes.

"I care about everyone in my kingdom," Thor said, but as soon as the words left his mouth he realized that it wasn't what he wanted to say at all. What he felt for Loki was so much more than duty or simple courtesy.

"Oh. Of course," Loki said. His expression shuttered again and Thor felt the loss acutely.

"No, Loki, that's not what I-"

"It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ ," Thor said, deeply frustrated with himself for his inability to articulate why.

Thor laid back on the bed and patted the space beside him. "Just... come here."

Loki's face was weary but his body was tense, as if he would bolt at any moment. Thor could see the struggle within Loki quite plainly, but he didn't dare speak. Whatever happened next was Loki's decision alone. Thor waited patiently to see whether or not Loki would come to him or simply tell him to get out.

"Damn you," Loki said with a great sigh. He crawled across the bed and settled next to Thor. Thor was gentle as his wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close.

"This is stupid," Loki muttered into Thor's chest. Thor didn't speak, he only hummed and clutched Loki tighter. He wanted to tell Loki that he was wrong and that his grief wasn't stupid at all, but he could tell that words were not what Loki needed now.

Thor had always felt an affinity for Loki but as they lay there, he felt it grow even deeper, settling into his bones and becoming an ineffable part of him. There were so many things about Loki that Thor didn't know. So many gaps and missing pieces in the fabric that made up his life. But even though Thor didn't know all of Loki's facets, he felt like he knew Loki's heart, hidden and tucked away though it was.

How many nights had they passed together with Loki comforting Thor, so skillfully assuaging his fears and frustrations? It felt right to Thor that it be his turn now. Not out of a sense of fairness, but simply because he wanted to.

Thor softly carded his fingers through Loki's hair, feeling the tension slowly leach out of Loki with every touch. Thor couldn't take Loki's pain away. It was not his place to do so, even if he could. To take away Loki's pain would also take away his memories and Thor knew from his own experience that such things were too precious to give up for any reason. All he could do was hold Loki through them, to share in them as much as Loki would allow and to offer him all the genuine understanding that Thor possessed.

When Loki had fully drifted off to sleep, Thor looked down at the smooth lines of his sleeping face. Loki looked so relaxed there, his breathing steady and all worry gone from his features. Would that Thor could find a way to bring Loki peace in his waking hours as well.

***

  


Summer stretched on and though Thor still only saw Loki once a week, he thought about him all the time. As he went about his daily tasks, little jokes and stories would come to him and he would turn to his side, as if he was expecting Loki to be there. 

What would it be like to have Loki near all the time, to not have to share Loki with anyone else? While Thor couldn't marry Loki, there was another option: he could ask Loki to be his _kjæreste._ It was not ideal, but it was a way for them to be together and Thor knew he could offer Loki far more than the Crescent could. Loki could have his own apartments and be recognized by the court and given an honorary title. There would be no need to hide in the shadows.

Odin had never had a _kjæreste_ , but the practice wasn't at all uncommon. Two members of the High Council had _kjærestes_ and it was said that even Thor's own grandfather Bor had one as well. There was no real shame in it, and it was an arrangement with broad range of application, including everything from Lords and Ladies who had fallen in love with courtesans, to older Aesir who longed for a charming companion in their twilight years, to sweethearts who could not marry due to politics and class differences.

More and more, Thor considered asking Loki to become his _kjæreste_ , but he was constantly second guessing himself about it. When he was with Loki, everything seemed to slot into place. It was when they were apart that Thor felt more unsure of himself. He wondered if he could really trust his feelings or if he was simply imagining that what he and Loki shared was more than just the relationship between courtesan and client.

When Thor went to sleep at night, he remembered Loki's peaceful sleeping face and longed for Loki to be beside him. He imagined evenings staying up late, laughing as Loki told him stories of his travels and his mischievous childhood. He imagined Loki's quiet presence slipping into the hidden places in Thor's heart where a deep loneliness had always lived. 

It seemed that everything reminded him of Loki. When Thor was getting fitted for some new clothes, the tailor showed him a swatch of dark green fabric that made him think of Loki's eyes. He saw Snotra walking down the hall and he thought of how well Loki would get along with the Goddess of Wisdom, and how happy it would make him to spend hours in her libraries. He met with Calrenien to see how the greenhouse project was going, but all he could think about was how much Loki would enjoy discussing magic with such a skilled sorcerer.

Another week passed and Thor found himself struggling to pay attention during his council meeting and not become overly excited by the fact that he would be visiting Loki again that very evening. As he walked back to his rooms after the meeting ended, one of his mother's tapestries on the wall of a side corridor caught his eye. It depicted a beautiful bouquet, made up of little blue flowers that seemed very familiar. It gave Thor an idea and he smiled to himself as he made his way toward the gardens. 

***

  


The sweet smell of flowers carried on the summer's breeze and permeated Thor's senses as he entered the palace's main garden. Near the entrance, there were a few crates with an assortment of gardening tools. Thor reached down and picked up a pair of shears before making his way through the garden.

The garden was both massive and beautiful, with flowers and trees of all shapes and sizes that dotted the landscape with vivid bursts of color. A large hedge maze took up the center of the garden, sharp lines zig zagging into intricate shapes.

When he was a child, once Frigga had caught him trampling through the garden and crushing some of the delicate flowers beneath his feet. Thor hadn't thought it to be a big transgression; they were only flowers after all. But Frigga had caught him and as a punishment, she'd made him help out in the gardens every day for two weeks.

Thor chafed at the punishment at first, complaining that flowers were for girls. However, he soon learned that gardening was actually much harder than he'd thought. Thor generally didn't mind getting dirty but it was different when you were toiling away in the heat and unable to escape the stench of manure. And while Thor hadn't the aptitude or inclination to be a great gardener, he did learn some other valuable lessons from the punishment. He began to understand the impact his carelessness could have and the importance of not trampling on the hard work of others.

As Thor grew older, he poured his focus into his training as a warrior, but from time to time he would still visit the gardens and spend time with his mother there. Even now, he still knew his way around and it didn't take him long to find the blue hydrangeas.

Thor was inspecting the plant to choose the most beautiful flowers when he heard soft footsteps approaching behind him.

"Mother," Thor said when he turned around, a broad smile crossing his face. "It is good to see you outside. You should not spend all of your time by Father's bedside."

"I know," Frigga said, offering Thor a tired smile of her own. "I know he will never wake and yet... it's so hard to let go."

Thor only nodded and gave Frigga a comforting clasp on the shoulder. She wore a simple gown of light, silvery blue with little blue ribbons about the sleeves. 

"But you look different. Happier even," she said. She stared up at him for a long moment and then a slow smile spread across her face. "You've fallen in love. It suits you."

Thor frowned. "I'm not... Mother you know that Sif and I are not-"

"I was not speaking of Sif."

Thor opened his mouth to speak but he felt like the air had all been pushed out of his lungs as the sheer intensity of what he felt for Loki truly hit him. Somewhere along the way, Thor had resigned himself to the fact that he would never truly fall in love. He would have a companionate marriage with Sif, but never the deep passion that was spoken of in so many stories and songs. As a king, many luxuries were afforded Thor, but that kind of love was not one of them.

But Loki had come into his life and changed everything. Loki, who saw Thor for who he really was, who understood him and constantly challenged him to be a better man. And Thor cherished Loki: his voice, his touch, his smile, his clever insight. Thor wanted Loki beside him always. They were opposites in so many ways, but in Loki, Thor felt as though he'd found his other half, a part of himself he didn't even know he was missing. 

"You're right. I am in love," Thor said slowly, and the words made his heart race with the sheer _rightness_ of them. He wanted to say them over and over again, to shout them from the highest tower of the palace for all of Asgard to hear.

"His name is Loki," Thor said, "and I do. I love him. But he's a courtesan and I am uncertain if he feels the same."

"Well, you've always had good instincts about people,Thor," Frigga said. "Do you think your feelings are returned? Ask yourself, honestly."

Thor mulled it over as he gazed out at the setting sun on the horizon. He thought about the way Loki pretended that he didn't care when he so obviously did. He remembered the way Loki looked when he gave Thor a true smile; the curve of his lips always slightly awkward at first, as if he'd forgotten how to feel happiness for so long that he was out of practice. Or the way he laughed when he called Thor "ridiculous," as if it were something delightful, the highest compliment he could give. 

It was more than a job for Loki. Thor felt it deep down in his core, that instinctual and intuitive place within that always guided him. Thor was no scholar, but he was not an idiot; his ways of knowing were simply different.

"I believe he feels the same," Thor said finally, "but I do not know what I can offer him. I have been thinking of asking him to become my _kjæreste_ , but he is so proud and independent. If I try to hold on to him, I fear he will only run," Thor said, and once he started speaking the words seemed to pour out of him in torrents. These thoughts had been bouncing around in his mind for weeks, but this was the first time he'd voiced them so plainly to another.

"I have also neglected to share these thoughts with Sif, and I know I have done her a disservice in this," Thor said with a heavy sigh. "And there's the fact that he's not Aesir, which will only make things-"

"Not Aesir? Then he's... then you've met the Jötunn," she interrupted, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. "It must be him."

"Mother, what are you..." Thor started, but Frigga's eyes had gone glassy and distant in that way they did when she was struck with a prophetic vision. She spoke in a soft monotone and Thor could barely make out the words.

"One forged in battle, one forged in shadow, one forged in sunlight," she murmured. "Together they will rise up..." she began, but the awareness returned to her eyes and she looked stricken with worry. "I have said too much."

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked, his voice raised in agitation. "Did you foresee this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thor," Frigga said gently, "you know that I cannot speak of my visions, lest worse things should come to pass. Such is the nature of my magic." 

Thor looked into her eyes then and he could see the sadness there, how much she hated her gift sometimes and how it tore her up inside to keep those she loved in the dark. 

"I cannot tell you much, my son. But I can tell you that although you will face many challenges soon, love will see you through them all if you trust your heart."

Thor sighed, frustrated with her cryptic words but knowing better than to ask for anything more. "I still feel so lost, Mother."

"I know," she said, "but I have faith in you. Trust yourself. Talk to Sif, and to your... Loki."

Thor nodded, too consumed with his own jumbled thoughts to formulate a response.

"Now," she said with a teasing smile, "I know you didn't just come here to talk to me."

Thor smiled back but he couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. He would have to remind himself to spend more time with her. "I came for flowers. Hydrangeas, to be exact."

"A wonderful choice," she said as she took the shears from Thor's hand. With deft fingers, she cut several bunches of the flowers at the stem, grouping them together in a beautiful bouquet. She pulled one of the little ribbons from her sleeve and used it to tie the bouquet together.

"Hydrangeas are a lovely flower, Thor," she said, smiling as she handed them to him. "Do you know what they mean?"

Thor shook his head.

"They are flowers for heartfelt emotion and gratitude towards another person for their understanding."

Thor looked down at the flowers in his hand and smiled.

"Then I think they will be an appropriate gift indeed."

***

  


When Thor entered Loki's room that night, he was lounging on the bed reading one of the books Thor had brought him. He looked so relaxed, laying flat on his belly with his knees bent and feet dangling in the air.

Loki looked up at Thor and raised an eyebrow. "Flowers? Really Thor?" he said, gesturing to the bouquet in Thor's hand.

Thor smiled and shrugged. "I noticed your hydrangeas were wilting last time I was here and I thought to bring you some more. You always have them, and I thought perhaps they might be your favorite flowers." 

There was a long pause as Loki stared at Thor blankly. Thor started to wonder if he'd made some terrible blunder when a slow smile spread across Loki's face. "Well, you're in luck because they are indeed my favorite."

Loki had not been angry at the gesture, but merely teasing Thor as usual. Truly he should have been used to Loki's tricks by now. Thor shook his head and chuckled as he tossed Loki's old flowers into the wastebasket and replaced them with the new ones.

"May I ask why?"

Loki smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but Thor cut him off.

"Or should I say, may I ask why without you turning it into a guessing game?"

Loki pouted. "Oh, ruin all my fun why don't you."

"Not all of it," Thor teased. "We'll have plenty of time for fun later."

"Pervert," Loki said, and they both laughed. 

"Very well then," Loki said as he closed the book shut and sat up on the bed. "I will tell you why I favor these flowers, if you insist." 

Loki's expression shifted in that way it always did when he was about to tell a story. His eyes looked slightly far away and his mouth softened. His posture was straighter and his movements always seemed more purposeful. Thor loved this side of Loki and he let the tenor of Loki's voice wash over him, reveling in the feeling of being transported to another world.

"Jötunheim is a harsh land and we have no gardens and flowers like the ones you do here in Asgard," Loki began. "Before I left, I had never seen such plants in the flesh, only in the pages of books."

Thor slipped off his boots and then sat down on bed next to Loki, staring at him raptly as he waited to hear more of the story.

"However," Loki said with a slow grin, "we were not entirely without flowers of a sort." He extended his hand palm up in the space between them. Thor gasped when Loki's hand went blue and a delicate, crystalline form took shape on his palm, little protrusions of ice that looked almost like a snowflake. To Thor's disappointment, the blue of Loki's hand faded away, while the ice remained. He had never seen even a hint of Loki's true form before and getting a glimpse of it made him yearn to see more.

"We called them frost flowers," Loki said. "Sometimes whole meadows of them would spring up on the surfaces of the seas and oceans."

"It's beautiful," Thor said.

"I liked to play with them when I was a child and I used them in my earliest attempts at transformation spells. I wanted to make flowers like the ones I saw in books. Watch," Loki said.

As Thor looked on, the frost flower in Loki's hand slowly began to transform, each delicate blade of ice rounding and softening out into little blue flower petals. When it was completed, Thor was amazed at just how much it really did resemble a hydrangea. Loki gave the flower to Thor, who held it in his cupped hands, running his fingers over the soft petals and being careful not to crush it.

"I would find dozens of frost flowers and transform them in this way before making them into chains to wear about my horns like a crown. I would make them for my brothers and my sire sometimes too."

Loki paused for a moment and then started to laugh. "And my sire would always wear them, even though it looked completely ridiculous. Just picture it: a massive, strapping Jötunn warrior with a flower crown on his head."

Thor laughed too as he imagined the sight. Loki reached out and Thor gave the flower back to him. Thor felt oddly bereft when the soft petals became ice again and Loki's hand went blue as he closed his fist over the flower. When he opened his palm again, his skin was pale once more and the flower was gone. Thor was aware that all Jötunns had ice magic and could use it to form weapons in their hands, but he'd never seen that power used for anything so beautiful before. 

"What did people say?" Thor asked. "A crown of flowers is not exactly befitting a warrior."

Loki chuckled. "Oh, no one said a word. When you're a revered war hero, you can wear whatever you please and no one will dare question you."

Thor's ears perked at the mention of Loki's sire being a war hero. He had suspected as much and he filed the information away now, keeping it close and precious to him like every tidbit he'd learned about Loki's life.

"I fear you're rubbing off on me, Thor," Loki complained. "Now I'm becoming as foolish and sentimental as you."

"There's nothing wrong with that. At Midsummer, I myself wore a flower crown that my mother made for me."

Loki snorted. "A crown of flowers is not exactly befitting a king."

Thor shrugged. "Perhaps not, but I would never turn down a gift made with such care by someone I love."

Loki stared at Thor for a long moment, his expression unreadable.

"You're completely ridiculous," Loki said, although he smiled like it pleased him greatly.

Slowly but surely, Thor was succeeding at getting Loki to be more open about his past. And although Loki seemed uncomfortable about it, he also seemed relieved, as if it was cathartic for him somehow. How many centuries had Loki been alone, carrying all of this inside him? Loki seemed like the kind of person who thrived in the shadows, but Thor could see that there was another part of him that wanted to be seen and heard, that was starved for love. And Thor wanted nothing more than to give it to him, to offer Loki the same understanding that Loki so often offered him. Over the past several months, a level of trust had formed between them and Thor was grateful for it. This was why he felt comfortable enough to take a chance now to tentatively push his way closer.

"When you made flower crowns, did you ever make one for your dam as well?" Thor asked. Loki's face went dark and Thor could tell he touched a nerve, though he could not yet tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You did, didn't you?" Thor asked in a soft voice.

"Indeed I did," Loki drawled.

"What did he say? You don't have to tell if you don't want to," Thor added quickly.

Loki frowned and would not look at Thor for several moments, but then his expression relaxed and he shrugged it all away, as if it was nothing. "He snatched it from my hands and told me not to bother with such frivolous things."

The flat tone of Loki's voice made Thor cringe on the inside, his heart aching for the child Loki once was. Thor butted heads with Odin when he was younger and often feared he would not measure up to his father's expectations; as sole heir Thor always acutely felt the weight of the realm on his shoulders and sometimes he resented it. Now that Thor was an adult, he realized that there was so much about his father that he didn't know and likely never would. Odin was sometimes so focused on being the All-Father that he forgot to be _Thor's_ father. But despite all of this, Thor never doubted Odin's love for him. 

"Although," Loki said, a puzzled expression on his face, "that was not the last that I saw of it. As a child, I was prone to sneaking around and reading anything I could get my hands on. On one such occasion I decided to sneak into my dam's quarters and I ended up rifling through one his books with important documents and the like. It was all terribly boring until I reached the back of the book, and there was the flower crown, pressed between the pages."

Loki stared off and shook his head, a faraway look in his eyes. "I never understood why he bothered to keep it."

"There must have been a part of him that still cared, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes. "My sire probably made him keep it," Loki said, but Thor didn't think it was the case at all.

"But it was your dam's book."

"So it was," Loki said sharply, crossing his arms and turning his face away from Thor. The air was charged with tension and neither one of them spoke for several moments. 

As Thor mulled over Loki's words, he saw a clearer picture of the situation emerge. He remembered Loki's words about his early memories of his dam, the hope that Loki would grow into a regular-sized Jötunn, the cold distance when his dam had to accept that he never would. But Thor also had never gotten the impression that Loki had been starved or impoverished as a child. It seemed to him that whoever else Loki's dam was, he was a man who provided for Loki's material needs but was unwilling or unable to give anything more. But even one such as he must have felt occasional flashes of love, piercing through the darkness of shame and self-loathing over Loki's size that likely made him hate Loki by extension.

"Loki..."

"Don't pity me, Thor," Loki said in a harsh tone, his eyes little more than two pinpricks of anger as he glared at Thor.

"Affection and pity are not the same thing, Loki." 

They stared at each other for a long moment and Thor did not lower his eyes, even as Loki's gaze bored into him. He didn't know what Loki saw there, but whatever it was made the tension in his expression soften and his lips slowly curve up into the familiar, playful smirk Thor had come to love.

"Is that so?" Loki asked, and though the look in his eyes still seemed a bit hollow, his tone had his usual teasing lilt. Thor felt his own tension alleviating because he did so enjoy trading barbs and banter with Loki. They struggled in other areas, but _this_ they both knew how to do. It was like a dance they had both memorized and only grew better at with time.

Thor widened his eyes in mock surprise. "I thought surely you would know such a thing, oh great wordsmith."

Loki inclined his head with an air of superiority. "This is true. Although it seems that I have taught you well."

Thor snorted. "And so you would take credit for all of my positive qualities then?"

"No, not _all_ of them," Loki said. "You've still got that sickeningly noble moral compass that I can't quite seem to get rid of. _That_ , my lord, is all you."

Thor shook his head and laughed as he pulled Loki into his lap. "Truly you're the master of backhanded compliments, Loki. _I_ , however, have focused on gaining mastery in other areas."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Such as?"

Thor could feel Loki's smile against his when he leaned in and kissed him slow and sweet. He took great pleasure in the little gasp Loki gave when Thor gripped Loki's ass in his hands. Loki worked his hips up and down in a slow grind that made Thor's cock grow harder with every movement. He could feel Loki's own hardening cock pressing against his own in a delicious slide. Thor lay down on his back and pulled Loki on top of him.

It would have been so easy to take Loki hard and fast, but tonight Thor craved something slower and gentler, although no less passionate. It was different now that he understood how he felt about Loki, it just felt like... _more_. As they undressed, Thor touched Loki with reverence and he savored every kiss, every press of Loki's body against his own. Thor wanted nothing more than to find a way to make Loki understand that Thor did not pity him. He _loved_ him. And when the people Thor loved suffered, he suffered alongside them. 

Thor was the God of Thunder, the Lord of Storms. He felt at home in the midst of raging wind and rain, tapping into the elemental power that was an ineffable part of him: strong, wild and sometimes terrifying in its intensity. His love was no different. It was the kind of love that Thor would climb mountains and slay monsters for, that drove him to bring lightning, thunder, and righteous anger down on anyone who dared to wrong those he cherished most. 

But Thor had since learned that not all demons could be slain with a blow to the head; some demons resided within. Thor hated the helpless feeling of not being able to just fix everything and his hands itched to _do_ something. So he funneled his energy into making love to Loki, pouring his love into every inch of Loki's skin. If he could not slay the demons, then he could at least quiet them for awhile.

Thor rolled them over until his body was covering Loki's. He stared into Loki's eyes with a searching look, though he did not know exactly what he was searching for.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I can _hear_ you thinking, Thor. Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around Thor and pulled him down into a kiss. Thor went with it, giving himself over to the kiss and the sweet slide of Loki's lips over his. When they finally broke for air, Thor pressed his hands and lips all over Loki's torso, kissing his neck and teasing his nipples. All the while he watched Loki's reactions, cataloging the look in his eyes and his gasps of pleasure and wondering if they were genuine. The connection between them could not be denied, but did Loki feel it as deeply as Thor did? Were Thor's feelings truly returned?

" _Yes_ ," Loki moaned as Thor slid into him, and Thor desperately wanted to believe it was the answer to all the questions he had not yet voiced. Thor buried his face into Loki's neck, breathing in his heady scent. He moaned as he fucked Loki with slow but powerful thrusts, Loki's cunt so easily taking him in as if they were made for each other. Thor kissed Loki's neck over and over again, the vibration from Loki's moans tingling against his lips. 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and moaned brokenly as Thor slid in ever deeper. Thor picked up his pace then, their flesh slapping together as he really let Loki have it. Thor could feel his orgasm building, warm pleasure pooling at the base of his spine. As his thrusts became more and more ragged, he pulled his face from the crook of Loki's neck and looked down into his eyes. 

" _Loki_ ," Thor choked out.

They stared at each other and it was _Thor's_ eyes boring into Loki's this time, seeing down into the core of him. _This_ was the look Thor had been searching for: the openness, the naked desire, and the terrible fear of risking truly being seen... it was all there in Loki's eyes.

Loki dug his nails into the meat of Thor's shoulder hard and the moment was gone. The mixture of pain and pleasure pushed Thor over the edge and he thrust desperately as he poured his come into Loki's body. Through the haze, Thor could feel Loki's orgasm, cunt clenching tight and cock shooting seed as it rubbed against Thor's stomach.

They lay together afterwards, Loki running his fingers through Thor's hair as he told a funny story about one of his journeys to Alfheim. While the tale was humorous, what Thor loved most was just the sound of Loki's voice. It felt so good to just close his eyes and get lost in it, Loki's voice flowing like gentle waves lulling Thor to sleep.

"I won the bet and so he had no choice but to give me the enchanted cloak _and_ the horse, though he was not best pleased. Needless to say, I have not shown my face in Ljósslogr since then," Loki finished. Thor laughed and opened his sleepy eyes to look up at Loki. Loki's lips were quirked up in the barely-there smile that Thor recognized as his genuine one. Though his eyelids were heavy with sleep, his eyes were still keen and clever. His mussed hair and relaxed expression softened the sharp angles of his face. He was just so perfectly _Loki_ , and Thor wanted him so badly that it ached.

In that moment, Thor's heart was filled with such love and unspoken words were heavy on the tip of his tongue. 

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the moment he would ask Loki to be his _kjæreste_. 

"What is it?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing." He smiled and gave Loki a quick peck on the lips. He just wasn't ready yet. He needed more time to make a convincing case, to figure out exactly what it would be possible for them to have.

And he needed to talk to Sif. 

***

  


When Thor found Sif the following day, she was standing off of the main courtyard, talking to Brunnhilde as the sun set in the distance. 

"My ladies," Thor said, grinning broadly as he approached them. Both women smiled back at him and Brunnhilde gave Thor an affectionate slap on the back that would have knocked a lesser man off his feet.

Brunnhilde wore her long blonde hair in two plaits and was dressed in her customary black and silver armor, complete with her enchanted sword Dragonfang secured to her back. Sif wore a pale green gown with stylish gold gauntlets, and her dark hair hung loose around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, but she would have looked far more like herself in clothing similar to Brunnhilde's. It was just another reminder of all Sif had given up to become queen, and Thor felt a pang of guilt.

"How have you been, Brunnhilde? It has been awhile since I last saw you."

"I am quite well. Better now that I've had a chance catch up with Sif," Brunnhilde said.

Though Sif had never desired to join the Valkyrior herself, she had done some of her training with them and maintained a strong friendship with Brunnhilde. To join the order was an honor, but Sif had always preferred traveling with Thor and Warriors Three, a fact that Brunnhilde never begrudged her for. 

Brunnhilde was a formidable woman and Thor held her in the highest esteem. In addition to being a brave warrior and stalwart leader of the Valkyrie, she was also shrewd and straightforward in a way that Thor found very refreshing. Would that High Council appointments weren't so complicated and politically fraught. Having someone like Brunnhilde on the Council would have been a welcome reprieve from a group of stuffy old men.

"Thank you again for taking Veig under your tutelage. I hope she also fares well." 

"She's a fine girl," Brunnhilde said, a hint of pride in her voice. "Clearly, she possesses the thirst for battle within her. Though she's a bit rough around the edges, I have no doubt that she'll be a strong warrior in her time."

"I'm glad to hear it. But I fear I must steal Sif from you now. I would dine with my wife, if you would be so obliged to release her," Thor said as he winked at Brunnhilde.

Brunnhilde laughed. "Well, I suppose so, but only because you asked so nicely. Farewell," she said as she turned to go. "Think on what I said, Sif," she called out from over her shoulder before she disappeared down a corridor. 

Thor held out his arm and though Sif rolled her eyes, she linked arms with him nonetheless. They began walking and Thor caught the eye of a servant and inclined his head, a silent gesture to have dinner sent to their chambers. The servant nodded back and darted toward the kitchens. 

"So," Thor said, "what was all that about with Brunnhilde?"

"Oh, she asked if I would be interested in helping out with training some of the younger Valkyries," Sif said, and though her voice was calm and measured Thor could hear the excitement in it. "I could learn more about how their order functions and then perhaps start one of my own. I see no reason why there cannot be more than one order of female warriors in Asgard."

"Neither do I," Thor said. "So it would be a special guard of sorts. Like... The Queen's Guild or some such name."

"The Queen's Guild," Sif said, lips quirked up in a grin. "That has a nice ring to it."

Thor grinned. "It sounds like a wonderful idea, Sif," he said, glad to hear that Sif had a potential purpose to focus on. Much like Thor, she'd been a bit lost since they ascended to the throne. In addition to the queenly duties of running a household, organizing diplomatic visits and the like, queens usually took on pet projects of their own. Frigga had concerned herself with weaving, gardening, and healing, things Sif had little interest or aptitude in. It broke Thor's heart to see his friend so unmoored without her identity as a warrior. 

"I doubt the lords and ladies of the court will think it a good idea," Sif said, with a hint of bitterness. "They only seem interested in gossiping about why I have not yet given you an heir."

Thor scoffed as they turned the final corridor to their chambers. "Pay them no mind," he said, although he knew it was far easier said than done. In many ways, it was Sif's _job_ to care about such things, to always be aware of the sentiment and mood of the upper classes. There seemed to be a particular animosity toward Sif in some quarters, since she was not what they thought a woman should be. Thor heard comments about the need for an heir too, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Sif must have been going through. 

"My lady," Thor said once they finally reached the room, foolish grin on his face as he made a big show of opening the door for Sif. 

Sif only snorted and elbowed Thor in the side as she entered the room.

"Ow," Thor complained, rubbing his side and pretending that it had truly hurt. 

"Some God of Thunder you are," Sif said, laughing as she sat down at the dinner table. Thor sat down as well and then looked around the room, taking in the rich, wood furniture, the blue and gold accents of the moulding, and the huge glass doors that led out onto the balcony. The room was beautifully decorated, but in a cold, impersonal sort of way. As a result, neither Thor nor Sif spent much time there.

Within a few minutes of them sitting down, a group of servants came in. They quickly set about pouring wine and laying out a simple meal of pheasant with a rich, fragrant broth, hearty root vegetables, and fresh baked bread. Sif and Thor both murmured their thanks and the servants filed out as quickly as they had come.

Though they had dinner together fairly often, tonight was a bit different, and not just because of what Thor wanted to discuss with Sif. It was currently the third week of the month, during which their dinners would end in them taking to their marital bed to try and produce an heir, a sexual act that was often a bit awkward and perfunctory. 

They both began eating and Thor moaned happily as he took a big bite of pheasant. Sif rolled her eyes at him in a way that so reminded him of Loki. He wondered if he was crazy for wanting Loki as his _kjæreste_ ; then Thor would have _two_ sets of eyes rolling at him whenever he did something even slightly uncouth. But even still, he had a feeling it would be worth it in the end.

Their conversation was light-hearted and amiable as they ate. Sif told Thor about the renovation of the guest quarters in the East Wing that she was overseeing and Thor relayed a funny tale about Volstagg's rowdy children that his friend had told him a few days prior. But as they chatted, Thor could feel his nervousness growing as he thought about what he really wanted to tell her. 

The conversation dwindled and they both sat there, finishing their meal in silence. Thor considered how best to start the discussion they needed to have, but eventually he settled for the straightforward route. 

"We need to talk."

"About your courtesan. I know."

Thor frowned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't _you_?" Sif asked with a pointed glare. 

"You knew I had been visiting the brothels," Thor said, although he knew he was sidestepping the main issue.

"Yes, but you did not tell me that things were taking a more serious turn. I had to hear it from Fandral."

Thor's eyes narrowed. He and Fandral would have to have words later.

"Oh, don't get that look ," Sif said, rolling her eyes. "He only mentioned it because he thought I already knew. And then he only told me more because I have ways of making people talk."

Despite the serious nature of their conversation Thor couldn't help a small laugh at this, but he sobered up quickly when he saw the hurt in Sif's eyes.

"It's not that I'm upset about you taking a lover, Thor, but rather that you didn't tell me. I am your oldest friend."

Thor hung his head. "I'm sorry. It all happened so fast and it never seemed like the right time to tell you."

"Thor, I know we cannot make ourselves feel things toward each other that we do not," Sif said in a tired voice, "but you are still my dear friend and my brother-in-arms. If I am upset, it is only because there are places where you have shut me out of your life. I miss... I miss old times."

Thor swallowed hard. "As do I."

Though Thor saw Sif all the time, he couldn't remember the last time they had really, truly spoken like they used to. He saw now just how lonely they had both been, marriage and duty getting in the way of their friendship. And while Loki had eased Thor's loneliness, Sif had largely been on her own. Thor felt another pang of guilt over his own selfishness.

"So this courtesan, this... Loki. You have become enamored with him," Sif said carefully. 

Thor couldn't stop his lips from curving up into a smile, as they always did when he thought of Loki. "I have never met anyone like him before."

"So you would have him be your _kjæreste_?"

"Yes, but it's... complicated. I do not know if he will accept and I could not in good faith ask him without talking to you first," Thor sighed. "I should have brought this to you sooner, and I'm sorry. You're my queen and my friend, and I know that if I took on a _kjæreste_ it would impact you as well. I would never do so without your blessing." 

Sif paused for a long moment and Thor felt slightly uncomfortable under her shrewd gaze. "Are you certain you trust him? He's a courtesan, Thor. Making people feel wanted and cared for is his job."

Thor frowned and began to speak, but shut his mouth quickly when Sif raised a hand to quiet him. He forced himself to hold his tongue; Thor knew that Sif deserved time to speak her piece, no matter how much it might upset him.

"And if rumor is correct, he is also a Jötunn?" she asked, and Thor nodded in confirmation. She paused and then continued on in a slightly gentler tone. "He could be a spy, Thor. The Jötnar's hatred toward us is well documented."

Thor glared at her. "We are hardly paragons of virtue in our attitudes toward their race either."

Sif's eyes narrowed. "Be that as it may, it does not change the fact that he could be a spy," she fired back, looking every bit the warrior goddess that she was. "For all we know, gaining your trust and finding a way into the palace could have been his plan all along."

"There is no love lost between Loki and his people. He would hardly be a spy for them," Thor protested, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. He wanted so badly to make Sif understand. Thor wished that eloquent poems would spill forth from his lips, telling her all the things he loved about Loki and how well the two of them fit together. But Loki was the one who was good with words and he was not here now. 

Sif sighed. "I do not mean to doubt your judgement, Thor, but you must be careful. I'm only trying to look out for you and for Asgard."

"I know," Thor said, heaving a sigh of his own. "But I did not come to this conclusion lightly. I know that it may cause disruption among the court and that not all would welcome him with open arms. But I cannot deny my heart."

Sif shook her head. "You never could," she said, amber eyes bright with equal parts annoyance and admiration.

Thor reached for his wine and Sif did the same. He could tell that the wheels of her mind were still turning as she took a sip and stared at him from over the brim of her goblet.

"You've seemed more at ease over the past months of your acquaintance with him," she said carefully, her tone leaving it unclear on whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes," Thor said, his voice tinged with wariness.

"I could not help but notice that you've also seemed more at ease with your duties as king. Is this his doing?"

Thor's eyes narrowed, as he was not fond of the direction the conversation was heading. "He is an excellent listener and often has useful insights."

Sif's brow furrowed. "Do you see, Thor? _This_ is what worries me. He has helped you so far, but what if it's all a part of some broader manipulation?"

Thor clenched his fists in frustration, but he managed to take a deep breath and force his temper to calm down. "I'm aware of that possibility. I have thought this over countless times," Thor said flatly.

"I know you have, but-"

"I do not ask that you trust him, only that you trust me."

Sif frowned but she remained silent.

Thor shook his head. "You don't understand, Sif. It's as if... I feel like I've known him all my life," Thor said, struggling to find the words. "There is something within him that calls to me, and from me to him."

Sif stared at Thor for a long moment, her expression slightly incredulous as she shook her head. "You're really in love with him."

"I am."

Sif sighed as she crossed her arms and looked heavenward. When she looked down at Thor again, she gave him a resigned smile. 

"If you're certain, then do it. As always, I am in your corner, Thor. I've always supported you and nothing will change that."

Thor breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sif."

"But I will be watching him like a hawk, and if he even _thinks_ of betraying you-"

"Then you will surely demand to be first in line to run him through. I know you well enough to know that, Sif," Thor said, although he didn't think he would ever have the heart to allow such a thing to happen, even if Loki _did_ betray him.

Thor felt like a giant weight had been lifted from him. It was a huge relief to finally have everything out in the open.

"You must know that I want your happiness too, Sif. Some of our choices have been taken from us for the good of the realm, but you will always have my support, however I can give it," Thor said. "If there's someone else... if you should find someone worthy of your love, do not deny yourself." 

"I... thank you," Sif said.

While some thought Thor was not perceptive, he often saw more than others gave him credit for. Thor knew Sif well. He knew her body language, the subtle inflections of her voice, and what her smile looked like when she was truly amused. He noticed the way she gazed longingly at the practice ring, and the way her eyes lit up when she examined a well-made sword.

He also wasn't blind to the way her eyes had always lingered a bit too long on Hogun.

While Sif did not shy away from speaking her mind, like Hogun she usually took more care in thinking things through before speaking, far more than Fandral, Volstagg, and Thor ever did. Sif and Hogun were both grounded in a way that the others were not. While Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg liked to be out carousing in the center of the room, Hogun and Sif could often be found off to the side, shaking their heads at their rowdy companions. Sometimes when drink had loosened Hogun's lips, Thor would see the two of them talking, heads ducked together in deep conversation. Sif was a woman among warriors and Hogun a Vanir among Aesir; it did not surprise Thor that they might find a bond over both being outsiders in a way. 

But Hogun would never make the first move. He respected Thor and Sif too much to risk coming between the two of them despite the less than romantic bent of their relationship. However, if Sif were to express her interest... well, only time would tell. 

"Is there anyone who has caught your eye?" Thor said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I... not yet," she said, and Thor laughed as her cheeks flushed red like a young maiden.

Thor knew that being queen might not have been what Sif wanted for her life, but he wanted their marriage to work for both of them as best it could. He would do his best to make sure Sif had the room and freedom to pursue her own happiness.

They each drank more wine and Thor felt lighter than he had in months, pleased to feel so comfortable in Sif's presence again. However, his discomfort grew once more when they both stood up from the table after finishing the meal. Normally, this was the time when they would go to the royal bedchamber together.

Sif made toward the door and Thor followed behind her until they both paused, staring at each other in the threshold.

"There is plenty of time for this in the future," Thor said. "Perhaps... perhaps it is better to find our footing as rulers before bringing a child into the world." 

Sif nodded, and she looked as relieved as Thor felt.

"Truth be told, the times when I have enjoyed it the most are those where you weren't trying so hard to be gentle with me. It felt almost like sparring," she said, and the faraway look in her eyes gave Thor an idea.

"Would you like to spar, Sif?"

Sif's eyes widened in surprise but then her face lit up in a brilliant smile. In that moment, Thor saw the girl she once was, so full of life and always poised for a good fight.

Thor smiled back at her wistfully. "Sif. Oh, how I've missed you."

"And I you," she said, clasping him on the shoulder affectionately. "However, I fear you will have to miss me for awhile longer, as I must go change into more appropriate clothing."

She looked as regal as ever as she walked away toward her own chambers, but there was a bounce in her step, as if she was resisting the urge to run.

When Sif returned a few minutes later, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore leather pants and boots with a simple, sleeveless tunic and belt. She held two blunt swords in her hands and tossed one to Thor, who caught it easily. 

Thor grinned at Sif as he raised his sword in a fighting stance. "Ready?"

Sif grinned back as she moved into a fighting stance of her own. "As ever."

***

  


Another month passed and in addition to his weekly visits with Loki, Thor also started a weekly sparring date with Sif. Although the servants were less than pleased with the mess made of the royal chambers every week, they were also pleased to see their King and Queen spending more time together and there were whispers that there might be an heir soon. If that was how the servants chose to interpret the shattered lamps, scratched up furniture, and pillows strewn everywhere, then so be it. Both Thor and Sif found the whole situation hilarious and were content to let people believe as they wanted.

Though court life was far from perfect, Thor felt that he was a much more confident king. The conflict with the trolls had made the people doubt Thor, but it had also made Thor doubt himself. As the months passed, Thor felt more humbled than hobbled by the experience. Being king had quite a steep learning curve, but even though Thor still stumbled at times, he always got back up again. As he listened and learned and grew, he found his usual self-assurance returning but now stemmed by humility instead of arrogance.

Thor was not a true politician and he likely never would be. Odin had been skilled at those games, but Thor was not his father. He didn't want to be. Thor was his own man, and only _he_ could decide what kind of king he would be. It was high time that he stepped out of Odin's shadow and set his own course. 

While Thor's choices were ultimately his own, Loki was a huge catalyst for the change in him. It filled Thor with no small wonder when he thought of how happy he'd become since Loki came into his life. And though Thor fell more in love with Loki every day, he had not yet made his proposal. He struggled to find the right words to say, to make Loki understand how much Thor cared for him and what they could have together. Thor was not the wordsmith Loki was, but he was far from inarticulate. He could speak from his heart with such deep conviction that a battalion of warriors would follow him into certain death. 

But this was not Loki's way. Loki liked things that were more concrete. He liked facts, information, knowledge, and details. And Thor knew just where to find such things. 

***

  


The bright afternoon sunlight filtered through the massive windows when Thor entered the library. He had just finished the midday meal and had a couple hours of respite before meeting with the High Council. It was sure to be a less than riveting meeting indeed and Thor was not looking forward to it. He would have to force himself to pay attention as old Kellaa droned on and on about tax rates. Not a day went by that Thor didn't thank the Norns that he was the God of Thunder and not the God of Accounting.

"Back again, boy?" came Snotra's gravely voice, cutting through the silence. 

Thor grinned. "Yes, my lady. I came to return these," he said as he handed her a couple novels he'd checked out for Loki before. She set them down on the corner of her desk that was not covered with the stacks of old records she was pouring through. 

"And there are a few more tomes that I need as well."

She shook her head and waggled a finger at him. "In all my years, I do not think I have ever seen you visit my library so often," she said, laugh lines crinkling on her wrinkled face when she smiled. 

She was an old woman with piercing blue eyes and long white hair in a braid slung over her shoulder. Even though Thor had lived for centuries, Snotra had always been old for as long as he could remember. Thor didn't think anyone really knew how old she was, and sometimes he wondered if she'd ever been a child at all or if she had just sprung forth fully formed. 

She had a reputation for being grumpy, irascible, and wholly focused on the maintenance and development of the library, a calling that she took great pride in. She valued learning and the quest for knowledge, and did not suffer fools who didn't. Though some paid lip service to the importance of the library, Snotra paid them no mind; she seemed able to sniff out disingenuousness like a bloodhound. As a small child, Thor was always mildly terrified of her, but as he grew older he learned that her bark was far worse than her bite. 

"Do you need help finding anything?"

"No, I think I can manage on my own. But thank you."

Snotra frowned, but there was a bit of mirth in her eyes. "Very well then. Just don't go causing trouble. I'll not have you hiding up in the rafters again."

Thor laughed. "I will not, I swear it. Besides, I fear I am far too large for such a thing now."

When Thor was a boy, he would sometimes hide up in the library's rafters when he knew he was about to get caught doing something he shouldn't. Thor far preferred playing outside and had never been very interested in reading; the library was the last place anyone would think to look for him and it seemed worth the risk. Though Snotra was a little scary, nothing compared to how he would be chastised by Odin and Frigga for his misbehavior. 

Although Snotra always knew when he was in the library, she never turned him in. She would merely yell, "get down from there, boy," and have him sit down with her in one of the little nooks in the back of the library. Thor listened raptly as she read him fantastical stories and fables about great warriors, the particular timbre of her voice imbuing each tale with a gravity that only the Goddess of Wisdom could supply. 

Though the stories had all manner of settings and mythical creatures in them, there was one thing they all had in common: the hero always learned to be honorable and accept responsibility for their actions. Thor knew that if he too wanted to be a hero someday, he would have to do the same. At the end of the story, she would gently pat Thor on the head and send him on his way. And though Thor would sigh and complain, he always walked out with his head held high, determined to face his punishment like a brave warrior would. 

Thor briefly wondered what kind of story she would offer him now if he told her of his current dilemma, but thought better of it. Knowing her, she would probably dig up one of those old Vanir books filled with all manner of bawdy tales and graphic illustrations that made Thor blush bright red when he discovered them in his youth. The woman had a wicked sense of humor.

Thor nodded and smiled at Snotra before wandering off into the stacks, the ancient floorboards creaking slightly under his feet. As he walked, he ran his fingers over the leather-bound spines of spell books and stories and histories, tomes that could sate Loki's voracious appetite for knowledge. If he accepted Thor's offer, he could have free reign of this place, free to read and study to his heart's content.

Just the thought of it made Thor smile. He could easily imagine spending lazy afternoons curled up on one of the couches with Loki. Thor would fidget and tease him, while Loki would read and pretend to be annoyed by Thor's very presence. Thor dreamed of coming to the library late at night to find Loki passed out face first in a book. He would smile as he picked Loki up and carried him back to his room, with Loki half-awake and grumbling that he didn't need help. But when they were finally laying down in bed, Loki would burrow close to him as they fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms. At last, Thor would be able to hold Loki close and never have to let him go.

Thor browsed for nearly an hour before he finally found the perfect book. It was a thick tome on the history of _kjærestes_ in Asgard, peppered with bits of stories, laws, and customs. He chuckled to himself as he skimmed the book. Loki would probably like some of the stories in there, but they might also give him ideas on ways to cause mischief. And perhaps it was foolish, but Thor couldn't wait to see what he came up with.

Thor tucked the book under his arm and started heading back to his chambers before the Council meeting. And just like when he was a child, Thor walked out of the library with a sense of resolve and certainty about what he needed to do. 

***

  


When Thor got to Loki's room that evening, he wasted no time in divesting them both of their clothing. Before long, he found himself sitting in the middle of the bed with Loki in his lap, straddling him. It always felt amazing to have Loki's naked body pressed against his own. He could feel Loki's hard cock, and the wetness of Loki's cunt up against his thigh. Loki moaned softly as Thor reached his fingers down to play with the soft folds of Loki's cunt. 

"You feel so good, Loki," Thor said roughly. "Always so wet for me."

Loki's lips curved into a little smirk as looked down at Thor. "You could make me even wetter," he said, "if you're man enough to try something new."

"If I'm man enough?" Thor said, his eyes widening with mock insult. 

Loki laughed softly, the mischievous glint clear in his eyes. Thor knew that Loki was playing with him, but he didn't mind.

"I cannot deny that you possess some skill," Loki said, and Thor snorted at the reluctant compliment, "but even one such as yourself might find it hard to _really_ make me wet, my lord."

Loki took Thor's hand in his and looked at it appraisingly as he ran his thumb over Thor's fingers. He pulled one of the fingers into his mouth and sucked it, making Thor moan at the wet feel of Loki's tongue. Loki let the finger slide from his mouth and chuckled softly.

"Oh yes," he said, "I think you'll do quite nicely actually."

Loki slid off of Thor's lap and laid back on the bed, his head against the pillows. He spread his legs shamelessly wide, letting Thor see him in all his glory. 

"Come here, Thor," he said, with a gesture to beckon Thor near. "I want to show you something." 

Thor nodded as he slid up the bed. Thor didn't know how it was possible to make Loki even wetter than he already was, but he knew that Loki always had a trick up his sleeve.

"Come now, Loki," Thor said, "don't leave me waiting. Tell me how to make you wet. I'm more than man enough to do whatever you have in mind."

"That still remains to be seen," Loki said. "Now, take three of your fingers and suck them." Thor laughed, but he complied with Loki's demand.

"That's it," Loki said in a low voice, "get them nice and wet."

Thor sucked his fingers for a few moments longer before letting them slide from his mouth. "Is this sufficient?" he said, with a cocky grin.

"No," Loki said, giving Thor a spiteful glare. "You can do better than that."

So Thor put his fingers back into his mouth and sucked them hard, letting his cheeks hollow out as if he was sucking a cock. He noticed the way Loki's breath hitched as he watched, taking it all in.

"That's enough," Loki snapped. "Come here and put your fingers inside me."

Thor didn't need to be told twice. He crouched down between Loki's spread legs and pressed his wet fingers to the opening of Loki's cunt. Slowly but surely, he pushed them inside, loving the way Loki gripped him and took him in.

"Good. Now fuck me with your fingers. Go slow."

Thor began thrusting slowly and Loki sighed happily at the sensation. Thor let his other hand roam across Loki's body, stroking his cock and teasing his nipples into hardness.

"Now curl your fingers up, like this," Loki said, making a come hither gesture. 

"Like this?" Thor said, giving it a try.

"A little bit lower," Loki said, and Thor complied with his request. Thor kept moving his fingers and he paused when they made contact with a spongy area of skin that felt slightly different than the rest of Loki's cunt. 

"Mmm," Loki moaned, his body stiffening. "Now press harder."

Thor kept going, thrusting in and pressing his fingers against that spot at the end of every thrust. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but from Loki's reaction he could tell that he was doing it right. 

"Oh, yes like that," Loki said, his hips starting to undulate in time with Thor's thrusting. 

"More. _Harder_ ," Loki demanded, his voice gone slightly shaky. 

Thor picked up his pace, the slick, wet sounds from every thrust filling the room. The way Thor was positioned was a bit awkward, but he didn't mind. Thor was a god; he could do this all night if he had to, especially it made Loki moan the way he was.

Loki spread his legs wider and bit his lip, trying to hold his moans from spilling out. But Thor would have none of that; he began fucking Loki harder and running his thumb over Loki's clit. He would see Loki come undone before him before the night was through.

"Faster, Thor," Loki said in a rough voice, "Oh _fuck_ ,faster."

Loki looked utterly gorgeous, with his legs spread wide, his cheeks flushed, and his whole body trembling.

"Don't you dare stop," Loki moaned as he clutched at the sheets. Thor's own cock was painfully hard by now, but his focus remained on Loki's pleasure. He leaned down further between Loki's spread legs, trying to get a better angle. Sweat dripped down from Thor's brow as he mercilessly worked his fingers inside Loki's cunt. It was heady to see what he could do to Loki, to hear Loki calling his name over and over again like a litany. 

"Thor, I... oh _fuck_ ," Loki groaned. Loki's body shook and arched with his climax, but to Thor's surprise a sudden spray of fluid squirted out from Loki's cunt. Thor's fingers were soaked with it and when a second gush came, it hit Thor right in the face. Thor could only stare and blink for several moments, his eyelashes wet with it. Though Thor had slept with a lot of people over the centuries, he had never seen anything like this in his life. He was both amazed and incredibly aroused, and he pounced on Loki then, kissing him fervently.

 _"Loki_ , you're so... I need to fuck you, please-"

"Do it," Loki choked out.

Thor let out a long, low moan as he sank his cock deep inside Loki. There was no real skill or gentleness in it, just raw, desperate fucking. Thor knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't care. All he could do was thrust into Loki's wet heat, frantically chasing the orgasm that was already building at the base of his spine. 

Loki let out a high-pitched whine and Thor looked down at him. He took in the way Loki was breathing hard and the pinched expression on his face as he threw his head back and moaned.

Thor's eyes widened. "Loki, can you-"

"I don't know," he moaned. "I - I think so."

But just the thought of Loki doing it again was enough to make Thor come, shouting his pleasure as he poured his seed into Loki's already soaking wet cunt. 

"Damn you, Thor," Loki hissed as Thor collapsed on top of him. 

"Don't worry, don't worry," Thor panted. He took a few deep breaths to let his heart rate calm down, and then climbed off of Loki and got on his knees. He spread Loki's legs wide and then shoved three fingers back inside him. Loki cried out and started to arch off the bed, but Thor put a strong arm across Loki's stomach to hold him in place.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Loki moaned as Thor finger-fucked him roughly, always making sure to keep his fingers pressing hard on that little spot inside Loki. Loki's muscles were taut and he looked a complete mess, all flushed cheeks and wild hair as he moaned and squirmed under Thor's hold. 

"Thor... Thor I don't know if I can..." Loki choked out, but Thor soothed him, smoothing back Loki's sweat-damp hair with his free hand.

"I've got you, Loki. Just relax and let me take care of you," Thor said, and that was when he got a wonderfully wicked idea that even _Loki_ would have to be impressed by. While Thor kept moving his fingers inside Loki's cunt, he forced his mind to become calm and centered enough to harness a portion of the elemental power that was always at his command.

"What are you doing, Thor?" Loki said, still suspicious even in the throes of passion.

Thor grinned. "You'll see," he said and before Loki could reply, a tiny shock from the tips of Thor's fingers vibrated right into the core of him. Thor watched in wonder as Loki threw his head back and screamed, squirting all over him again.

***

  


After Loki dried the sheets with his magic, they lay in bed for a while, curled up in each other. This time it was Thor who pulled Loki close and stroked his hair, helping him come down from the intensity of his orgasms. They fell asleep like that and when Thor woke, early morning light was already streaming through the windows.

Thor sighed heavily and forced himself to get up. Thor hated to leave Loki, but he knew he had to get back to the palace. 

Loki yawned and stretched before sitting up in bed, watching Thor get dressed.

"You're leaving?"

"I can still stay for a few minutes yet," Thor said as he sat down on the bed and slipped on his boots. He picked up his bag from where he'd tossed it on the floor the night before. 

"I have found myself spending more time at the library so I brought this for you." He pulled out a book from the bag and handed the heavy tome to Loki. It was an old Elvish book on alchemy and transformation that Thor had procured a few days prior. Thor could barely read it, but he knew it was the kind of thing Loki would adore.

"This is... it's perfect. Thank you," Loki said. His expression was eager as he reverently ran his fingers over the cover. Thor smiled and as always, his heart swelled to see such simple happiness on Loki's face. 

"Don't go around telling people that I complimented you," Loki said with a smirk, "but I must say that you are quite skilled at gift giving. Very few have ever given me books or anything remotely useful or interesting. Most only bother with stupid trinkets."

"And flowers?"

"No no, the flowers were a nice touch," Loki chuckled. "This is just better. I've no real care for jewels, never saw the point. I'd just sell them anyway."

"I know," Thor said. "I know you better than that."

"I suppose you do," Loki said, a strange look on his face as he gazed at Thor. Before Thor could even begin to decipher its meaning, Loki's expression changed into his customary look of impish curiosity. 

"Why have you been spending so much time in the library, Thor? Surely not just to look for books for me. Don't you have librarians to do that for you?" he said. "It's hardly a job befitting a king." 

For weeks, Thor had been struggling to find a good entry point for the conversation he wanted to have with Loki, and now here it was staring him in the face. He was still worried about how Loki would respond, but Thor knew he would be a fool if he did not seize this chance. 

"I've been reading."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I can read, Loki," Thor protested.

"So you say," Loki said, a smirk on his lips as he went back to looking at the book.

Thor took a deep breath to steady his racing heart. "I've been doing research."

"What about?" Loki said absently as he continued flipping through the pages.

"The law. Specifically, the law surrounding _kjærestes_."

Loki did not look up from his book, but his whole body stiffened for a brief moment. He continued flipping through the book, but Thor could tell that his casual indifference was a front.

"Why, are you looking for one?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

"I think... I hope I may have found one. Maybe I'm being too forward and my feelings run deeper than yours, but I love you, Loki," Thor said, and it felt so good to finally _say_ it.

Loki sighed. "You're not the first client to tell me such a thing, Thor. People often confuse lust for love."

"It's more than lust, Loki," Thor insisted. "I love you for more than your body, beautiful though it may be. Ever since we met there's been a connection between us, you can't deny it," Thor said, though Loki looked very much like he wanted to. "I don't know what it all means, but I know that my life is richer with you in it. My heart and all of my burdens feel lighter and I finally feel contented in a way I never thought possible."

Thor paused for a long moment, resting his chin on his hands as he considered what to say next.

"And you Loki... there's a heaviness that so often clings to you. I do not know all about your past, but I'm not blind. I can see that you have burdens of your own that make you diminish yourself and hide yourself away."

"Thor-"

"No wait, please let me finish," Thor said. "So often you hide yourself away, but there are moments when you let me in. And when you forget to pretend and are truly yourself, you shine like nothing else I've ever seen. You look happier. You look _free_. And I cherish those moments, like I cherish you. That is all I want, Loki. To be with you, to cherish you and make you as happy as you make me," Thor said as he reached out and stroked Loki's cheek.

Loki frowned and pulled away. "So you would have me as your concubine?"

"Well, yes... but it's more than that. Please, just listen," Thor said, frustrated at his inability to string the right words together. "You would have your own apartments, access to the libraries, and the freedom to study magic to your heart's desire. And you and I... we could be together for more than just once a week."

Loki stared at Thor with an unreadable expression and Thor sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I feared I would not be good at explaining, so I brought another book. It's a history of _kjærestes_ in Asgard," he said as he handed it to Loki. Loki took the book from his hands, staring down at it curiously as he ran his fingers over the binding.

Loki looked up at Thor and a wash of emotions flitted across his face, flashes of confusion, fear, and desire before his expression was impassive once again. "There are things about me you don't know."

"And we'll have time enough for me to learn them."

Loki shook his head and would not meet Thor's gaze. "Not everything is as simple as you think, Thor."

"Perhaps not, but not everything is as complicated as you make it out to be either."

Loki paused for a long moment, titling his head to the side as he fixed Thor with a calculating look. His eyes were sharp and tinged with malice. "Does it bother you, my lord, the thought of me with others in this very bed?"

"Yes," Thor said, because there was no reason to lie now, not when he was already laying all his cards out on the table. "I cannot lie and say that I don't feel jealousy at the thought of you sharing your bed with those who don't love you as I do."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. "So you would mark me then, as an animal marking its territory. You would lay a claim on me."

Thor shook his head because Loki still didn't understand. "I think it impossible for anyone to truly lay a claim on you. You are your own and I would have you no other way. But love is not a force to chain or diminish a person. It is the exact opposite."

"Ah, that's right. Because you think you love me," Loki said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I _know_ I love you."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "You're a fool, Thor. I hate to be the bearer of bad news," he said in a tone that suggested otherwise, "but none of this is real. You're the king and I am a courtesan. We're not star-crossed lovers or whatever fantasy you've cooked up."

Thor inched closer to Loki on the bed. Though Loki's face was calm, Thor could see the tension in the line of his shoulders.

"Then why not simply say yes?" Thor asked pointedly. "Why try and dissuade me? If this is all simply a ruse, why not continue it and use my affections to your benefit?"

Loki did not speak, his mouth drawn in a harsh line as he glared at Thor.

"If you truly think of me as nothing more than a client, you would have much to gain from such an arrangement. You could secure a position for yourself at court and never have to worry for money again. Many courtesans seek such a thing. And yet you hesitate, Loki." 

"Perhaps it's just my pride, Thor. Perhaps I simply chafe at the thought of being kept like a pet in a menagerie," he said sharply.

"I do not think it's your pride you fear for, but rather your heart."

Loki let out a sharp exhale and for a moment, he looked as if he'd been punched in the gut. The moment passed and his expression closed off and hardened. "You know _nothing_ , Thor," he spat out, his eyes like flint.

Thor didn't speak, he merely sighed and stared at Loki longingly. The problem was not that Thor knew nothing, but rather that Loki seemed to fear he knew too much. It was clear that there was nothing more to be gained from this conversation. What Loki needed most now was time to mull everything over, to figure out where he stood and what he truly wanted.

Thor leaned forward, cupping Loki's face in his hands as he kissed him sweetly. 

"You know my heart now, Loki."

 _I only hope that you will also come to know your own_ , Thor thought as he stood up to go.

"Just... think on what I have said. There's no pressure to decide now. I will see you next week, unless you send me word otherwise."

Loki nodded, though he was otherwise expressionless and impossible to read. Thor bent down and kissed Loki on the cheek before walking out and softly shutting the door behind him.

A part of him wanted to simply run back inside and keep talking until his voice went hoarse, to find a way to make Loki understand just how much he meant to Thor. But instead he kept walking, knowing that it was better this way.

Thor wasn't a patient man, but for Loki, he could learn to be.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's almost over, only one chapter and the epilogue to go for this first part of the trilogy. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy how the story wraps up.
> 
> Also, frost flowers are an actual thing and are a really cool phenomenon: http://www.thisiscolossal.com/2012/12/frost-flowers-blooming-in-the-arctic-ocean-are-found-to-be-teaming-with-life/


	6. Chapter 6

When Loki woke up in the morning, his heart raced with anxiety and his stomach felt like a pit of snakes. It was only a week ago that Thor had made his offer, and Loki had thought of little else since then. His mind tortured him, constantly mulling over the pros and cons and yet still unable to come to any conclusion. And now Thor would be visiting him within a matter of hours.

Thor didn't say he was expecting an answer tonight, but Loki felt pressure to make up his mind, to be able to tell Thor _something._ In truth it was more for his own peace of mind than for Thor's sake; Loki wasn't terribly fond of being on pins and needles all the time.

Loki's body thrummed with nervous energy as he paced around the room. The book Thor gave him was sitting on his nightstand. He considered picking it up again, but what was the point? Loki had read the book over several times now and it was as Thor said: Loki would have his own apartments, be referred to as a lord (though it was merely a courtesy title), and their relationship would be recognized and not hidden away like some shameful secret. The law also said that any children he bore would be recognized and eligible for the line of succession after those the King had with his Queen. Not that it mattered in Loki's case, but still, it was good to have a complete picture. 

Loki had learned much about the history of _kjærestes_ as he poured over the book. Odin never took one on, but his father and his brother Vé did, as did several other men and a handful of women of the court. There were interesting stories about famous past _kjærestes_ , such as Lady Katrín who was known for her considerable musical talent, and Lord Fari, a gifted poet and excellent host who threw some of the most raucous parties Asgard had ever seen. 

Though it seemed that most _kjærestes_ stayed with their patrons for life or parted amiably after a time, there were a few outliers. Loki quite enjoyed the tale of Lady Ríkvé, who for decades used her sorcery to pretend she had a twin. Both she and her "twin" were _kjærestes_ to different lords, allowing her to have two sets of apartments and rack up double the gifts and jewels. It was a shame that she'd gotten caught and then fled from Asgard, never to be seen again. Loki would have liked to meet her. 

Truth be told, there wasn't much that seemed strictly forbidden. Loki found that this suited him just fine; it was far easier to bend a situation to one's liking if there weren't too many rules to break in the first place.

Not that he was going to say yes.

It would be so much easier if he had no care for Thor at all, if their relationship had remained the warm yet distant business arrangement it should have been. But instead they were... well, Loki was not quite clear on what they were and he hated flying blind. Somewhere along the way Loki had lost control of everything, and now he struggled to maintain his footing in the midst of a tempest that constantly threw him off balance. Loki snorted and shook his head. Truly, he should have known better than to get involved with a storm god.

Thor said he loved Loki, but he wasn't the first client to tell Loki such a thing. Some even asked Loki to stay with them, but Loki always declined. They didn't know him, they merely thought they did. They only knew basic things, like the fact that Loki's favorite color was green, that he loved to eat pickled herring, and that he liked sweet-smelling fragrances made with sandalwood oil.

But Thor knew that green reminded Loki of Vanaheim, the first realm he'd visited after leaving home. He knew that the lush, verdant foliage that grew everywhere left an indelible impression on Loki, so shocking and novel after a lifetime of icy blue. Thor also knew that pickled herring was similar to a Jötunn delicacy, and that stealing some from the kitchen was the very first thing he did once he learned an invisibility spell.

Loki remembered the way Thor had smiled and closed his eyes, imagining he could smell the rich scent of sandalwood himself when Loki told him of the massive treehouse in Alfheim where he spent decades enjoying his solitude and studying from spell books he managed to get his hands on. And he would never forget the way Thor listened when Loki spoke of frost flowers and offered simple comfort in that terrible moment when Loki's grief over Farbauti was so strong that he could no longer maintain a mask of indifference.

Loki's past clients only ever wanted him as an accessory, a colorful companion to neatly fit into their lives. Thor wanted him too, but the difference was that it seemed like he truly wanted to know Loki. He wanted to understand how _he_ might fit into Loki's life as well.

Before Loki even realized what he was doing he had grabbed a travel bag and started shoving essential items into it: a few changes of clothes, a small journal, his most treasured spell book, a set of daggers, a coin purse with enough money to last him for a few months, and Farbauti's necklace. He went back to the bookcase again and stood before it, his hand hovering over the sea captain's memoirs that Thor gave him as apology gift all those months ago.

"Oh for Norns' sake," Loki muttered under his breath as he grabbed the book and tossed it in along with everything else. He slid the bag underneath his bed and then sat down and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. His ingrained instinct to bolt was so strong that it sometimes took him by surprise.

Now that the bag was packed, he found himself able to relax. He wouldn't leave, not yet. He just needed a contingency plan in case his evening with Thor took a turn for the worse and he needed to flee. Loki was good at that. He knew how to escape, how to remain apart and never get close. Anything more than that always seemed so impractical.

He was better off spending time learning survival skills, how to manipulate and deceive people to save his own skin. Emotions were things to be approximated in service of other purposes; to have them for their own sake was a recipe for pain and disappointment. Loki had only ever felt a real attachment to two people in his life and they were both cruelly taken from him.

It would be no different with Thor. He could not truly love Loki if he didn't truly know him, and if he found out about Loki's past, he would see that he had never loved Loki at all. Just like Vali and Farbauti, Thor would be gone. Not taken by death this time, but by the cold distance in Thor's eyes once Loki's deceptions came to light.

Loki was riffling through his closet for something suitable to wear later when there was a sharp knock on the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with Elina's smiling face. 

"Loki," she said fondly.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" Loki teased, but he could see that she held an envelope made of fine, thick paper that had a slight sheen to it, almost like mother of pearl. The envelope was clearly sent by someone of high status and Loki felt his suspicions rise.

Loki rolled his eyes because he could hear Aldís and Sindri in the background shouting, "ooh, Loki got a letter from the King!"

"Hush you," Elina chided as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. 

Loki shook his head. "They do so love to meddle, don't they?"

"Don't worry," she said conspiratorially to Loki as she handed him the sealed envelope, "I didn't let them open it."

"Thank you," Loki said, but he could tell there was something on her mind. Aldís' meddling was usually more overt, but Elina was quite skilled with it too, perhaps even more so.

Aldís charged into situations with a fiery spirit and a boisterous laugh, but Elina was different. She was the kind who watched, waited, and listened closely first, and her comments were that much more insightful because of it. Her sweet nature belied the keen, clever mind within, and Loki couldn't help but respect her for it. Still, he found himself wishing that Aldís had been the one to bring him the letter. It would have been far easier to brush her aside and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like whatever it was Elina had to say.

"Come on then," Loki sighed. "Out with it."

"He asked you to be his _kjæreste_ ," she said, not bothering to dance around the issue this time.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you didn't read it."

"I didn't have to. Everyone could see it coming from a mile away. Except perhaps you," she said, and though her gaze was not unkind, Loki scowled anyway. "He's obviously in love with you."

"Because he's a fool with no sense of self-preservation," Loki spat out. Loki had no care for his own reputation. He was a prostitute, a grifter, a liar; he had no honor left to defend and frankly didn't miss it. But Thor... for Thor such things actually mattered.

"And furthermore, there are many things about me that he doesn't know. He will change his mind."

"Our king has many qualities, but fickleness isn't one of them," she said, and as much as Loki hated to admit it, he had to concede that she was right in this case.

"He may be king of all you Asgardians, but he isn't _my_ king."

"If you don't turn away from what's being offered, he could be," Elina said, and Loki knew from the look in her eyes that she wasn't speaking only of power and influence. Loki felt his heart clench as he thought of just how long it had been since he had something solid to hold on to. How many long years had he gone without someone to call his own?

Loki shook his head, as if the motion could push unwelcome thoughts out of his mind.

"It's not as simple as you make it out to be, Elina. To say yes would be the height of foolishness," Loki scoffed.

Elina shook her head and looked at him sadly. "To truly love someone can be difficult or even terrifying, but never foolish."

"Elina!" came Aldís' loud voice from down the hall. "I need your help, love."

Elina sighed in fond exasperation. "I suppose I'm needed. I wonder what she's cooked up this time."

Loki's lips quirked up into a smile. "Maybe she'll ask you to help her redo the whole layout for the main room again, only to realize it was better the way it was."

"Oh, I sincerely hope not," Elina said as she shook her head. "That took _ages_."

Loki only snickered, remembering that day with fond amusement.

Elina stared at him for a long moment, her gaze both kind and sincere. "But do you know what? Even if she does want my help with something ridiculous, I would do it anyway, for the love of her. Maybe that makes me a fool, but I would not choose any other life except this one."

Loki swallowed hard. He wanted to look away but he was held fast in her perceptive gaze, as if she could see down to the core of him.

"Elina!" Aldís cried out again and the spell was broken.

Elina rolled her eyes. "There's no need to shout, Aldís, I'm coming," she called out. She gave Loki a knowing smile and an affectionate pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Loki shut the door behind her, and sat down on the bed. He looked down at the envelope, cursing himself for the way his hands trembled slightly as he ran his fingers over the fine paper. Loki's name was written simply on the front of the envelope. He couldn't help but smile at the scrawl of Thor's handwriting; slightly messy but well-meaning, much like Thor himself.

On the other side it had Thor's personal seal, a red wax with an impression of his war hammer in the center. Loki opened it and read:

_As lovely as your rooms are, I thought we could see something new tonight. I would be most honored if you would accompany me on a journey through the city on what I hope will be a night to remember. I will come for you at the Crescent at our usual time, be ready. Yours, Thor_

Loki could see the obvious care that had gone into the message and he laughed a little, wondering how many times it took Thor to get it right. He could imagine it so clearly: Thor hunched over a desk holding a pen that was dwarfed by his massive hand, his brow etched in concentration. Perhaps he was also surrounded with little balled up pieces of paper, rough drafts that he'd tossed aside. Just the thought of it filled Loki with deep affection and other emotions that he did not want to name. 

Loki's throat burned as he swallowed his feelings down. Although Elina meant well, in this case she was wrong. Whatever feelings he and Thor held for each other would crumble under the weight of Loki's past. Becoming overly invested in Thor and his offer would only make things worse when the offer was rescinded.

And yet... he just wanted one more night to pretend. No matter how Thor had ruined him, Loki had always been good at pretending. Not even the supposed love of a king could change that. 

Loki laughed humorlessly to himself because here he was, trying to guard his heart after he'd spent centuries not even realizing he still had one. 

***

  


"Loki," Thor said when he entered the room, and he spoke Loki's name with such tenderness that Loki didn't know how to react. Thankfully, he didn't have to because Thor leaned in and kissed him, slowly and thoroughly.

"My lord," Loki said, smiling as he gave Thor a mock bow.

Thor laughed. "You look gorgeous."

"You're not bad yourself," Loki said, although that was a bit of an understatement. Thor didn't usually bother with finery, as he knew he would be taking his clothes off again not long after entering Loki's chambers. 

But tonight was different.

Thor looked stunning in a deep red tunic with gold trim, and dark leather pants and boots, so smooth and supple that they could only be of the highest quality. Everything was perfectly tailored to fit Thor's physique.

Thor's beard was trimmed and his hair was done up with two small braids that connected in the back, while the rest hung about his shoulders like burnished gold. His radiant smile was even brighter, so bright that it almost hurt to look at him. He also had his famed hammer strapped to his belt, which made Loki that much more curious as to what Thor had planned for the evening.

As he stared at Thor in his finery, it truly hit Loki that this was happening. He was going out on the town with Thor and they would be seen together publicly for the first time.

"Are you sure you want to venture outside tonight?" Loki said as he wrapped his arms around Thor and pulled him close. "We could just stay here," he whispered into Thor's ear. 

Thor kissed Loki and then slipped out of his arms, seeming completely unmoved by the courtesan wiles that worked so easily on Loki's other clients.

"No, I want to take you out. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Loki," he said.

Loki realized then that no matter what happened this evening, their relationship had already reached a turning point. They would never be able to go back to the simple courtesan and client relationship again. They had seen too much of each other and shared too much for that.

"Are you ready?" Thor said, and his grin seemed almost shy as he held out his hand to Loki. Loki sighed and muttered under his breath about foolish romantic gestures, but he took the hand that was offered. They laced their fingers together as they began heading downstairs, and Loki did his best not to think about how right Thor's hand felt in his.

As they walked down the stairs, Loki could feel everyone's eyes on them, though they were all pretending not to watch. He took in the mixture of emotions washing across their faces, everything from curiosity to jealousy to disapproval to excitement. Through it all, Loki held his head high and gave a little smirk.

 _Let them stare_ , he thought, as he was well aware of just how good he looked with his hair hanging loose, his fitted dark pants and tunic, and the stunning accent piece around his collar, a spiral of gold that looked almost like feathers. Even if everything fell apart with Thor in the end, there was no way Loki was going to squander this moment to lord it over the other courtesans. After all, none of them had even piqued the king's interest in the first place.

"Have fun," Aldís said, and Loki rolled his eyes at her as he and Thor stepped out into the night. The North Quarter was bustling as usual, full of light and music and laughter. A few street musicians had set up shop closer the river and a cluster of people were gathered around to dance, the sound of their feet on the pavement like a second drum beat.

Thor released Loki's hand and they linked arms instead as they strolled around. The air was cooler at night these days, as Asgard was now on the cusp of autumn. Though the cold didn't bother Loki, that didn't make the heat of Thor's body any less pleasant.

"So, Thor," Loki said with a smirk, "what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could do something of a tour," Thor said. "You're still new to Asgard and I'm sure there are many things you haven't yet seen."

"Such as?"

"Well," Thor said, grinning as he grabbed Mjölnir from where it was secured on his belt, "you haven't really seen Asgard until you've seen her from the air."

The wind rustled through Loki's hair as he looked out into the night. It was so beautiful the way vast constellations stretched across the sky, a riot of color against the cool blankness of space. 

"Only if you're willing," Thor said when Loki met his gaze again. "It's your choice, Loki."

Loki swallowed hard and looked away from the sincerity in Thor's gaze. Loki had spent his whole life clawing tooth and nail in a world that denied him choices, fighting to assert himself and slip out of the grasp of other people's power. How odd it was that the most powerful man Loki had ever met would be the one who only sought to offer him choices, freely and openly.

"Yes," Loki said, and it was odd how easily the word rolled off his tongue.

Thor flashed Loki a broad grin. "Now hold tight to me," Thor said as he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. Loki leaned in closer and threw an arm around Thor's shoulder.

"Thor, I-" 

But before Loki could utter another word, Thor swung the hammer around in a few circles and they were hurtling forward into the sky. Loki struggled to breathe, blood pounding in his ears and heart racing with adrenaline.

Loki felt weightless as they soared through the air, and as he looked down he had to admit that Thor was right: Asgard truly _was_ beautiful from the air. The city was stunning, from the golden spires shining in the moonlight, to the million flickering lights from homes and shops, to the kaleidoscopic glitter of the Bifrost itself.

But the gleaming city below seemed so far away now, like an afterthought or a half-remembered dream. There was only the wind, the sky, and Thor, warm and solid next to him. 

Thor whooped and laughed as he spun the hammer around again to fly them off in a new direction. He looked at Loki and smiled, his blue eyes brighter than even the stars. 

"Do you want to see something?" Thor shouted over the rushing wind.

Loki rolled his eyes but he nodded. Thor turned his face to the sky and Loki felt the hair on his arms raise, the cells of his skin seeming to pulse with the rising current of very powerful magic. Though he suspected it was coming, Loki couldn't hold back his sharp intake of breath when a crackle of lightning struck Mjölnir and then shot out across the sky in a brilliant flash.

"Show off," Loki yelled as they flew on, but Thor only grinned at him. Loki's heart was pounding hard in his chest and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive.

Loki was a very talented sorcerer and he knew power when he felt it. And what Thor possessed could conquer realms and obliterate mountains into dust. Thor was joyful and wild, eyes blazing and hair whipping in the wind. He looked _dangerous_ , and Loki felt a flush a desire shoot through him because he had always courted danger.

Truly, it was no wonder Thor had such a hard time with the sedentary duties of kingship. Thor was caring and kindhearted, but there was a wildness in him, a chaos that called Loki's name. He understood now just what it meant when they called Thor the God of Thunder. It was not just a title or an appeal to Thor's vanity: it was the genuine, absolute truth. Seeing him in the sky now, there could be no other term for what Thor was. He looked like he belonged there and as they flew, Loki couldn't help but be swept up in that kind of raw power. 

"Go faster," Loki shouted, and though his voice almost got lost in the rushing wind, Thor seemed to understand him just fine.

Thor whooped as he took them higher and Loki felt laughter bubbling up inside him, blending in with the excited tones of Thor's voice. Loki's heart felt lighter as he let himself bask in Thor's childlike joy at the thrill of flight. All was forgotten but the sound of their giddy laughter mingled with the racing wind, the strength of Thor's arm holding him close, and the certainty that Thor would never let them fall.

Thor flew them out past the city proper and into the countryside, the lush forests and farmland below speeding by like a blur. They landed at last on the beach of a small, secluded cove, and Loki was surprised at how graceful the landing was. Moonlight reflected on the water and when a light breeze blew, the ripples there looked like silk. Loki felt dizzy and dazed, his legs shaky now that he was back on solid ground.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki to steady him and pulled him into a kiss. Loki kissed him back, running his fingers through Thor's windswept hair as their lips met over and over again.

When they finally pulled apart, Thor gave Loki a wide grin. "It was fun, right?"

Loki rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his lips. "Yes, it was fun, Thor."

"And I'm not done yet, Loki. I have far more I want to show you."

Loki looked at Thor for a long moment. "Are you... are you _wooing_ me, Thor?"

Thor shrugged and his cheeks flushed a little when he smiled. "Maybe."

"Kings don't need to woo," Loki scoffed.

"I'm not like other kings."

Loki stroked his chin and stared at Thor thoughtfully. "No, I suppose you're not."

"And besides," Thor said, "I did not come to you tonight as a king, but as a man in love."

Loki sighed. "You don't-"

"I know what I feel, Loki. You are the only one hiding under the guise of uncertainty."

Loki merely glared at Thor, but his stomach clenched up with sickening dread as he realized that Thor might possibly have a point. 

"You don't have to answer now," Thor said gently, as if he could read Loki's thoughts. "Come on," he said, holding out his arm and flashing Loki a brilliant smile.

Loki linked his arm with Thor's and they slowly meandered around the shoreline together, rocks and sand crunching under their shoes. Thor steered them in a different direction, walking more inland toward the tall green trees of the forest. 

"What is this place?" Loki asked.

"I used to come here when I was younger," Thor said. "It was a hideaway of sorts. One day I got into a terrible argument with my father and so I took to the sky with Mjölnir to blow off some steam. I spotted a sea serpent out among the depths," he continued, gesturing out at the water.

Loki chuckled softly. "And let me guess: you slew it in all of five minutes."

"Twenty," Thor said with an easy grin, "but that's beside the point. After the sea serpent was gone, I found that I rather liked this place. I have come here often over the years, though I have never brought another with me before."

"It's beautiful," Loki said.

"Aye," Thor said, "especially in late summer. I hope they'll come out tonight."

"You hope who will come out tonight?" Loki asked, but as they walked into a copse of trees he had his answer.

The grove came alive as dozens of fireflies zigzagged across the dark of night, the light hum of their buzzing and flapping wings pleasantly ringing in Loki's ears. A part of Loki wanted to laugh and roll his eyes because the whole thing was so sappy and painfully earnest. But it was also so perfectly, wonderfully _Thor_ that Loki couldn't help being charmed by it.

It really _was_ beautiful, not even Loki could deny it. As he looked over at Thor's face in the flickering light, a foolish whim came over him and he sent out a spark of magic, a little ball of light that danced and weaved with the fireflies before fading out. It was stupid, but it was worth it for the way it made Thor smile. Loki tried desperately not to think too hard about what that meant. Thor leaned in and kissed him, and Loki kissed back, allowing himself just a brief moment to get lost in it.

The kiss ended, and Loki snorted and shook his head. "You're completely ridiculous. I hope you know that."

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

"I... don't hate it."

"Ha! Coming from you, that is a stunning endorsement indeed."

Loki swatted at Thor, who easily ducked away. "Shut up."

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him close. And though Loki laughed and kissed him back, he felt more lost than he had in a long time, as if they were playing a game and he had completely forgotten the rules.

***

  


They took to the sky again and flew back toward the city. It was no less thrilling this time and Loki's heart raced with the rush of it. Loki shouted in surprise when they swooped down by the glittering Bifrost, dangerously close to crashing against the surface as they flew down the length of it. Thor merely laughed and pulled Loki closer in his embrace. When they reached the main entryway of the palace, Thor brought them to a stop, easily ensuring that they both landed on their feet.

Loki rested his hand on Thor's shoulder to steady himself as he looked around. The palace was truly breathtaking, and this was only the entryway. Though he had seen the golden spires gleaming in the distance from his meager bedroom window, it was nothing compared to seeing them up close. If Jötunheim was a million shades of blue, then Asgard's palace was a million shades of gold. 

The main walkway stretched on for several hundred feet to the fine, gilded gates of the palace itself. There were massive statues on either side, golden figures of warriors in traditional Asgardian battle armor, towering so high they would dwarf even the tallest Jötunn. It reminded Loki of _Hetjabrú_ in Utgard, and he wondered if these too were statues of famous heroes.

"Come," Thor said as he extended his arm, pulling Loki out of his reverie. Loki leaned in and linked arms with Thor as they started making their way to the gates.

Loki couldn't help but bring his attention back to their surroundings, his eyes drinking everything in. In addition to the statues, the ceiling was a high, curved arch that covered the walkway like a canopy. Lanterns hung from above, and their golden glow made the runes and geometric designs etched onto the walls shimmer.

"You find it pleasing?" Thor asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's beautiful, in that overwrought way you Aesir are so fond of."

Thor chuckled softly as they carried on with their journey. There were various nobles milling about dressed in their finery, all luxurious leather and iridescent fabrics that seemed to shine like gemstones. But even with their beautiful clothing, they seemed small and insignificant against the palace's grandeur.

Thor did not.

Loki had come to know Thor well over the past several months, but their encounters were always of a more intimate variety. Loki's room was like another world, a private space far removed from the rest of Thor's life. While Loki had known that Thor was a king from the very start, it was a different thing entirely to truly _see_ it.

Thor looked so regal as he walked, his head held high and his every step exuding an effortless confidence. It was disorienting at first to see Thor in a different context, but Thor seemed to sense the edge of discomfort in Loki because he glanced over at him and winked. The knot in Loki's chest loosened in relief as he stifled a bit of laughter. Thor was still Thor; this was merely another piece of him, a broader view Loki hadn't yet seen.

Thor pulled Loki a bit closer, moving them through the crowd with practiced ease. Even though Loki had been away from court life for centuries, strutting down the hallway with Thor felt natural to him too. Loki was never the favored prince, but he was a prince all the same. It was so easy to slip into the walk he'd perfected so long ago, the graceful strides imbued with the casual entitlement of royalty. Loki could tell by the curious glances they were getting that the two of them cut quite a figure and he felt a perverse sense of pleasure from it, just like he had back at the Crescent. 

But Thor seemed content to ignore everyone and Loki resolved to do the same. It was not until they had nearly reached the gates that they came across a pair that made Thor take notice, a man and a woman walking with linked arms, their heads ducked in close as they spoke to each other.

The man was as massive as Thor and dressed in blue and gold, his thick dark hair in two braids and an ornate gold bracer covering the stump where his left hand used to be. The woman was beautiful, with delicate features and waves of blond hair cascading down her back. Loki might have taken her for a _kjæreste_ , but she carried herself as if privilege was something she was born to, not something she'd aspired to later in life. Her emerald green gown was stunning, although Loki personally thought that the matching headpiece was a bit much.

 _But then again_ , he thought as he glanced up at the arched ceilings and golden statues, _the Aesir have never been much for subtlety._

"Your Majesty," the woman said, and both of them nodded their heads in deference to Thor. Thor gave a gracious smile and nodded in acknowledgement as both pairs continued off on their separate ways.

Before they passed out of sight, the woman gave Loki an appraising look, as if she were sizing him up. There was a half-smile on her face and a calculating glint in her eye, as if she knew something no one else did. Loki returned the same expression back to her, as he had worn it so often that it was second nature. Two could play that game.

 _How curious_ , Loki thought. Though he couldn't help wondering what that was all about, it didn't matter in the end. He probably wouldn't be staying in Asgard long enough to find out. 

"Strange bedfellows," Thor muttered.

"Why? I assume that was Tyr, what with the missing hand and all, but who was the woman?"

"That was Amora. Steinn's daughter."

"The one you were meant to marry?"

"Aye."

Loki snorted. "Well, it seems that she's moved on then."

"Tyr has never been much for romance, but it's nice to see him taking an interest in someone. Though I cannot say I wholly approve of his choice of romantic partner," Thor said with a laugh. "Amora is... tricky."

"It seems both you and Tyr have a type then."

Thor chuckled. "Perhaps we do. But if he seeks someone to love, I can hardly begrudge him for that, now can I?" Thor said with a meaningful look at Loki. "But enough about them, tonight is for you and I. Come now, I have much more to show you," Thor said and he looked like an excited child as he picked up the pace.

Loki rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile as he let Thor drag him along.

***

  


"Just where exactly are we going, Thor?" Loki asked in an exasperated tone.

"You'll see," was all Thor would say, smiling and looking entirely too pleased with himself. It seemed like they had been walking for ages now, but the bounce in Thor's step hadn't faltered at all.

"We're here," Thor said as they walked through another courtyard and stood before an ornate pair of double doors. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, just do it already."

Thor laughed, practically vibrating with excitement as he opened the doors and led Loki inside.

It was pitch dark at first and Loki could scarcely see a thing except for tall bookshelves dimly illuminated by the moonlight. When Thor touched his hands to a torch near the entrance, magical fire roared to life as the other torches lit up one by one across the vast space. Loki couldn't help but gasp when the royal library was at last fully revealed to him in all its glory.

Others would have treated Loki to a decadent meal or showered him with flowers and jewels, pretty baubles that were little more than empty tokens of infatuation. But instead Thor brought him here, because he knew Loki valued knowledge even more than the finest diamond.

And truly it was one of the finest libraries Loki had ever seen in his life.

Much like the rest of the palace, there were gold accents and runes etched in the walls. The bookcases on the main floor alone seemed to stretch on forever, not to mention those on the second and third floors that could be reached from the grand staircase to the left. There were areas with tables and desks where scholars could do their work, and plush, cozy nooks where people could read for pleasure. Dozens of little lights floated up near the ceiling all grouped together to form a glowing triquetra in the air, much like symbol Loki had seen etched into Mjölnir.

This was all lovely of course, but what truly stood out was the massive bronze relief of Yggdrasil, sculpted to look like it was coming out of the wall itself. Loki walked over to see it up close, and he could hear the sound of Thor's footsteps following behind him. It was even more beautiful up close, though Loki had to crane his neck up to see because it was at least three times as tall as him. The level of detail was truly astounding, and everything was exactly how it was spoken of in myths and stories: the Norns pouring water from Urðr's well to the roots of the tree, the serpent who gnawed at those roots, the squirrel Ratatoskr who traveled up and the down the tree as a messenger, the four stags in the branches who ate the foliage there, and the wise eagle and hawk at the top of the tree.

It was a truly stunning rendering. The only difference Loki noticed was the depiction of a pair of ravens flying off to the side.

"Are those your father's ravens?"

Thor smiled. "Huginn and Muninn, yes."

"Thought and memory. How appropriate," Loki mused. "Whatever happened to them? Did you inherit them from your father when he went into his final sleep?"

A bit of the light went out of Thor's eyes as he shook his head. "No. It was always thought that as his son, they would pass on to me when I became king. But no one knows where they are. Not even mother has been able to find them with her sorcery. Perhaps they've already gone to Valhalla and await Father there."

Loki nodded and stroked his chin. It was said that the ravens were the Allfather's eyes and ears, given the gift of speech so that they could gather information and tell their master what they'd found. The fact that they had gone missing was a curious thing indeed.

However, there was no time to dwell on it, as Thor was taking him by the hand and leading him onward. Loki was wide-eyed with wonder as he took it all in. He didn't think he'd ever seen so many books in one place before. Though they had books on Jötunheim, their libraries didn't even come close to rivaling this one. It was hard to maintain the delicate pages of books in the harsh cold. Because of this, the Jötnar had a tradition of oral history and storytelling. 

There was a part of Loki that loved that aspect of his culture. Loki always had a natural talent for storytelling which only improved as he grew older and honed his skills. His silver tongue had saved him more times than he could count, and it was perhaps his most powerful weapon.

But living in a culture steeped in oral history became very frustrating when no one would speak to you.

It wasn't as if he was denied everything. He had fine tutors and the priests in the main temple had instructed him in the basics of the magical arts. Many of his teachers were quite fond of him, as he was a star pupil who devoured every book he could get his hands on. But Loki wanted to know _everything_ , and he hated feeling limited to only what people deemed appropriate for him to know.

His brothers were never treated with such wariness, but when it came to Loki, the gatekeepers of knowledge often kept their mouths shut. Some were well-meaning in their denial, like Farbauti who only wanted to protect his child from petty cruelties and slights. But others shut him out because they looked down on him. It filled Loki with seething rage because he was a _prince_ and should have been given his due. But in the eyes of many, he was just a runt, and a worse yet, a tricky, sorcerous one who already knew too much for his own good. 

_Better to clip my wings lest I fly too high above them_ , Loki thought bitterly.

There were ways around it of course. Illusion spells had been the first ones Loki perfected so that he could hide himself from sight while eavesdropping on people. But even after Loki fled from Jötunheim, it wasn't as if he suddenly had unfettered access to knowledge. Knowledge was something he always had to fight for, hiding in the rafters or skulking around in the shadows. But if he stayed here in Asgard, he could simply walk through the front door.

They climbed to the second floor and Thor took him further into the stacks, but it was darker and harder to see.

"Komd þú hérna," Thor said softly, and one of the glowing orbs of light floated down from the ceiling and came to hover by his shoulder.

"Clever."

Thor smiled. "It's a simple spell, one even those with little _seiðr_ can use. The light will remain at my side until I banish it away. Come," he said as he reached for Loki's hand to lead him on. The small light darted out a little ways ahead of them, illuminating the path as they walked through the stacks.

Creating a mage light was a simple spell that Loki had learned early on, but it was fascinating to see it applied on a mass scale like this and made accessible even to those with little to no magical talent of their own.

Loki was itching to sit down and learn how it all worked. He was about to ask Thor if he could inspect the little light, but a few book titles caught his eye and he realized Thor had led him to the collection of books on magic.

With a quirk of his lips he uttered the words to steal Thor's light away.

"Hey!" Thor protested, but Loki merely laughed and ignored him. Loki was vaguely aware of Thor calling down another light for himself, but he was too busy looking at all of the titles of books with barely restrained excitement.

Loki's magical knowledge was vast, but there were many holes in his education. While he had innate talent and the formal lessons he'd had as a youth under his belt, his skills were otherwise cobbled together from life experiences, experiments, and books he'd managed to get his hands on for a time. For this reason, he sometimes felt like something was missing, as if he were a virtuoso musician who could only play by ear. And now here was an opportunity to expand his skills and repertoire. He was standing in an entire _row_ of books solely devoted to conjuration and he couldn't help but feel entranced by it.

Loki could feel Thor's eyes on him during his exploration and after a few minutes he finally turned around to face him.

"What?"

Thor smiled. "Nothing. I just... seeing it through your eyes makes me feel like I'm seeing it for the first time. It all seems so normal to me that I fear I take it for granted sometimes," Thor said, and Loki was so excited to explore the library that he couldn't even find it within him to resent Thor for having grown up with such splendor.

Because as grand as the library was, even it dulled in comparison to Thor. Thor, who wasn't terribly fond of libraries, but had spent more time in one over the past few months than he likely had in years, and all for Loki's sake. Thor, who had put all the time and effort into planning this evening for them.

Elina's words from earlier that day came back to him then, about how she would gladly do even the most absurd things for love of her wife.

 _If Thor can spend hours pouring through old books because he cares for you, then perhaps_ you _could take a risk and accept what's being offered_ , Loki thought, but he quickly brushed the unwelcome, irritating notion away. The offer was false and based on a lie. He would do well to remember that.

There was a mischievous glint in Thor's eyes and Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why Thor, are you thinking indecent thoughts?" Loki asked. Thor opened his mouth to reply, but Loki cut him off. "Forgive me for my foolish question. Perhaps a better one would be, when are you _not_ thinking indecent thoughts?"

They both laughed as Thor pulled Loki close and kissed him. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and tangled his fingers in Thor's hair. The kiss deepened, but when Thor pressed his body against Loki's, he accidentally pushed Loki right against a bookcase and a few books came down and hit them both on the head. They looked at each other in stunned silence for a moment before breaking out into laughter and kissing again. Here Loki was with the King of Asgard, the two of them foolishly kissing each other in the stacks like a couple of overexcited youths. The whole thing was absurd, which only made Loki laugh harder.

"Do you really intend to ravish me in a library, Thor?" Loki asked in a breathless voice, when they were laughing too hard to continue kissing.

Thor grinned, but he backed away from Loki a little bit, just enough to keep them from getting all worked up and taking things further.

"No, that's a line I'm not willing to cross. Snotra would have my head for using her library for such indecent purposes."

"Snotra?"

"The Goddess of Wisdom and head librarian. A grumpy old woman who doesn't suffer fools, no matter their station."

"Hm. Well, I suppose I'll just have to get on her good side then."

Thor let out a bark of laughter. "She doesn't have one, which makes me certain that you'll adore her."

It was so bittersweet to see this library and know he would never really get to use it in the way Thor was offering. But even still, he would never forget this night. Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to thank Thor or curse him for it. Thor paused and stared at Loki, seeming to pick up on his change in mood.

"What's wrong?"

"I... nothing. Everything is fine," Loki said as he put the fallen books back in their places.

He could tell that Thor didn't believe him, but he didn't pry. Instead he squeezed Loki's hand and led him on to the next place.

***

  


The next stop on their tour didn't take nearly as long.

"I thought you might like to have rooms near to the library," Thor said as he opened the door and led them into the sitting room.

_Stupid, thoughtful Thor._

Loki stood still for a moment and looked around the room, taking everything in. With its high ceilings, fireplace, and plush blue velvet couches, it was grand yet still small enough to feel cozy. It was a beautiful space, although somewhat bare. There was an unfinished quality about it, as if it was waiting for the right person to make it their own and unlock its potential.

Loki could imagine cozy evenings sprawled on one of the couches with Thor after a trying day at court. Perhaps he would trick Thor into giving him a foot massage, and then Thor would tell Loki about his day while Loki plotted creative ways to bring ruin on people for daring to meddle with his Thor. 

No, not _his_ Thor. This was a dangerous line of thought and he had best forget it. 

Loki shook it off and decided to head into the next room. Though Thor had a bright smile on his face he remained quiet, seeming content to simply follow Loki and let him explore.

The study was next, outfitted with a desk, a large work table and built in bookshelves all made of a rich, dark wood. There would be more than enough space for Loki to store his spell books, magical objects, and various ingredients for potions. There was a beautiful, latticed skylight above them and Loki could already imagine it in the daylight hours, when it would provide the perfect natural light for a sorcerer working on delicate spellcraft.

Loki wandered into the bathroom next, and it was three times the size of the one he had at the Crescent. Loki stepped inside and walked around slowly, inspecting the ornate silver faucets and fixtures, and the blue marble countertops. The pale blue and silver tile seemed to shimmer in the light, but what really stood out was the huge bathtub up against the far wall, and Loki had to laugh at Thor's utter transparency.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just thinking about this tub," Loki said as he ran his fingers over the fine porcelain. "It's awfully large for just one person."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," Thor said, but the laughter in his eyes gave him away.

Loki shook his head at Thor, but he couldn't help but feel a bit wistful as he stared down at the tub. It really was a shame that he and Thor never got a chance to have sex in the bath. Just the thought of Thor's muscles and slippery skin against his own made his heart race.

"Don't forget that I'm a frost giant, Thor. Make me cross and you'll end up in a tub full of ice water."

Thor laughed. "I suppose I'll just have to endure," he said as he followed Loki into the next room.

The bedroom had the same blend of grandeur and comfort as the rest of the suite did. It was simple and somewhat bare, but the chandelier and wall sconces bathed the room in warm golden light. There was a small seating area, a dark wood armoire, and a set of glass doors that Loki could see led out to a patio. Much of the room was taken up by the bed, with an elegant bed crown of pale gold fabric above the headboard.

"You could decorate however you wanted of course," Thor said, and Loki could already imagine the ways he could make this room his own. There were some rugs he'd seen in the markets recently that would be perfect for the sitting room, the study would need at least one more work table, plus he hadn't even _seen_ the patio yet and-

But Thor was pulling him close, quieting Loki's racing mind with a kiss. Loki closed his eyes and breathed Thor in, imagining for just one more moment that this could be his life.

"You don't have to answer now, Loki. I just... I wanted you to see what it could be like," Thor said.

Loki turned away and slipped out of Thor's embrace.

"I am not a wild thing you can tame," Loki spat out. "I don't need you to save me, Thor."

Thor reached out to rest his hand on the juncture between Loki's neck and shoulder, the pad of his thumb lightly stroking Loki's cheek.

"I know. But I don't want to save you, Loki. I just want to love you. You're so hard to read sometimes, but I've watched you all night, and I've seen the look in your eyes. You don't have to deny the way you feel."

"My feelings are irrelevant."

Thor's brow furrowed. "How can you say that?"

Loki gave a bitter laugh and shook his head. "You think you love me. I told you before that you know nothing."

"How can I know if you won't tell me?" Thor said with a frustrated sigh.

It was time to put a stop to all of this. Loki could lie all he wanted, but even his prettiest fictions wouldn't be enough to deter Thor. He was so fixed on his stupid notion of being in love with Loki, to the point where he almost had Loki buying into it as well. Loki was angry at himself for caring, and angry at Thor for _making_ him care. 

He could simply bolt if he wanted to; it wasn't as if it would be the first time. There was a pack waiting for him back in his room and it would be easy to steal away into the night. But he couldn't leave without shattering Thor's illusions and giving Thor a reason not to follow him.

But even more so, this was for Loki. There could be no regrets, no lingering doubt that maybe Thor was being genuine and Loki was reading him all wrong. He would burn it all to the ground so that there was nothing left for either of them to go back to.

Loki knew what he had to do. After all, the truth was perhaps the most important weapon in a seasoned liar's arsenal.

"I've called myself Loki for centuries now, but that is not the name I was given at birth. I was called Loptr, first born of Laufey-King of Jötunheim."

Thor's eyes widened in shock. "The lost prince..."

Thor looked stunned as he sat down on the bed, his mind clearly reeling with the news. Loki watched him as the silence hung heavily in the air, his heart filled with both triumph and deep sorrow because surely this was it. This was the moment Thor's love for him died. Loki did his best to shove his melancholy away, because he had no cause for it. He was getting exactly what he wanted. And yet sorrow clung to him all the same, gripping him in its tight embrace as he waited for Thor to respond.

Thor gave a slight laugh and shook his head. "I should have known you were royalty," Thor said as he looked up at Loki with a wry smile. While Thor still seemed like he was struggling to take it all in, he wasn't angry. He wasn't throwing Loki out for being a liar or accusing him of being a spy. This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. 

A myriad of expressions flashed across Thor's face, but in the end his features settled on a look of resolve.

"Loki, will you tell me a story?"

Loki frowned and gave Thor a wary glare. The calm tone of Thor's voice reminded Loki of evenings past, when Thor would make the same request when they were both sated after hours of sex.

"A story about what?" Loki asked finally.

"Prince Loptr."

"Prince Loptr is dead," Loki spat out.

"That doesn't mean there isn't a story to tell."

"Dead men tell no tales."

Thor paused and stroked his chin. "Okay, then tell me a story about Loki."

There was no anger on Thor's face, only curiosity and confusion. Loki was confused too. He knew Thor was trying to be less judgmental, but the fact remained that Loki had run from his responsibilities and shirked his duties. He was selfish and cared nothing for anyone who stood in his way. Truly, he was anathema to everything Thor was and everything he stood for. He'd thought surely Thor would realize this and cast him out, but nothing had happened yet.

The silence stretched on, and for the first time in years, Loki felt at a loss for words.

"We've traded stories many times before. I'll go first this time, and I'll tell you a story about Thor. Sit down, please," Thor said as he patted the space beside him on the bed.

Loki sighed, but he did as Thor asked. Nothing was going the way Loki had thought, but he supposed he would just have to go with it and see what Thor was playing at.

"I was born not long before the war with Jötunheim. I was raised here in this palace by a mother who possessed kindness and fortitude in equal measure, and a father who was sometimes too distant, though I always knew he cared."

"When I became king," Thor continued, "I struggled greatly and always felt like I was living in my father's shadow. But by some stroke of luck, I found myself at the Crescent Moon one evening and I met a beautiful courtesan named Loki. As I got to know him further, I realized I had never felt so strongly about anyone in all my years and I fell in love. He changed my life, and I am a better person and a better king for knowing him."

"You forgot the part about how you're a complete idiot for becoming infatuated with a courtesan in the first place."

"That's one interpretation, but you mustn't interrupt yet, Loki," Thor said, and there was a touch of humor in his voice. "So as I was saying, I met Loki and fell in love with him. I asked him to be my _kjæreste_ because I could no longer stand the idea of being apart from him." 

"I watched him come alive tonight as we flew across the city and when I brought him to the royal library. Then I brought him to these very rooms, to explain why I took him on this journey and how dear he is to me."

Thor paused for a moment, brow furrowed as he struggled to find the words.

"He pushed me away then, and told me he was the lost prince of Jötunheim. I didn't know what to do at first and I still don't, but it all makes a strange sort of sense the more I think about it. And that's it, that is all I know. I don't know how the story ends," Thor said. "So I ask you again, tell me a story about Loki. Please."

Loki laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands as he considered what to do.

"Very well then," Loki said with a sardonic smile. "I'll tell you a story about Loki." What was one for the road, after all?

"I was born at the height of the war with Asgard. While my sire, Farbauti, had other children before - all of whom died early on in the war along with his first bondmate - I was Laufey's first child. My birth was hardly a boon to him. It was hard to keep up morale at that point in the war and knowing they followed a king who birthed something so weak and pathetic was... less than inspiring to the troops," Loki said.

"As I told you before, many failed rituals were performed during the first few years of my life to see if I would grow into a regular sized Jötunn. When I didn't, it was clear that I was a lost cause."

Though Loki didn't remember it firsthand, he'd heard that the first of such ceremonies was interrupted when the priest was killed by a band of Aesir warriors who were ransacking the temple. One of his acolytes managed to grab the young prince from the altar and steal away with him undiscovered. Loki sometimes wondered what would have happened if the acolyte had failed, but he supposed he would never know. Perhaps it would have been better if they'd abandoned him there to die.

Loki carefully watched Thor's expression as he took everything in. He was quiet and thoughtful, listening raptly and giving Loki his full attention. Suddenly it didn't seem so hard to speak. This was just another story after all, and he'd already told Thor so many others.

"My brothers Helblindi and Byleistr were born shortly thereafter, both properly sized Jötunns. I was seen as a fluke, an aberration from a time of war."

Thor didn't speak, merely nodded respectfully in a silent bid for Loki to continue. 

"That isn't to say that my childhood was a completely horrible one. I was still a prince and had many privileges, but I was always seen as... lesser. I was deemed too weak to rule, so Helblindi was named heir. My place in the palace was always tenuous at best, even more so after Farbauti died," Loki said bitterly.

"But still, even though I would not become king, Laufey desired to find some sort of use for me. So I was betrothed to Thyrm, whose fiefdom was home to some of the largest mineral deposits in the realm. I met him twice before the wedding," Loki said, and the memory of it made him shudder. "We Jötunns are a cold people, but he was colder than most. I could never tell what he was thinking, and I didn't like the way his eyes settled on me. I don't know if he really would have harmed me or not, but I knew my existence in Thrymheim would be even more restricted than it was in Utgard."

Thor was frowning but Loki realized that Thor was not angry with _him_ , but angry on Loki's behalf.

"I despaired because there seemed to be no way out. I thought perhaps I would go through with the marriage and then kill him in his sleep one night," Loki said with a pointed look at Thor. He'd wanted to scare Thor and remind him what kind of person Loki was, but Thor didn't seem fazed at all.

"Instead I began plotting my escape and a week before the wedding, I stole through the streets of Utgard in the dead of night on my way toward a Vanir trade ship," Loki said. Even now he could still remember the way his heart raced as he ran, so close to freedom he could taste it.

"Unfortunately, I was caught by a guard when I was almost out of the city. I tried to bribe him, though I had brought few possessions with me. I thought surely he would turn me in, until I showed him a particular item that gave him pause: a necklace."

A look of recognition crossed Thor's face. "Was it the one I saw in your room all those months ago?"

Loki frowned. "You were never supposed to see that," he muttered, remembering how unsettled he'd felt when Thor picked it up. "But yes, it was that necklace."

"So what does it really mean? Please tell me," Thor said in a gentle tone.

"It was a gift from my sire, carved with his very own personal sigil, which is a rune for strength interwoven with the one for his name. When I was a child he told me that it would protect me," Loki said as he shook his head. "Though perhaps it would have been better if he kept it for himself. I remember how they hoisted his sigil up on the city banners after he was killed." Although it had been centuries, the memory still pained him. From that day forward, Loki had known he wasn't safe in Utgard anymore.

"Did he die in a great battle?"

Loki let out a humorless laugh. "No. No, nothing so grand as all that. It was a routine skirmish, securing the northern border from some trolls who had overstepped their bounds. It seems that not even the mightiest warriors are immune to senseless, unexpected death."

Thor reached out a hand to touch Loki, but seemed to think better of it. "So what happened with the guard then?"

"I didn't want to part with the necklace, but I showed it to him anyway in a final attempt to bribe him. As I said, I thought surely he would turn me in, but instead he stared at the necklace for several moments and then gave it back to me."

Loki swallowed hard. "I will never forget what he said to me then: 'your sire was my commander during the war against Asgard. He saved my life more times than I can count and I swore to him then that I would find some way to return the favor. And so I will let you go, little prince.'"

"Then it seems that your sire was right when he said the necklace would protect you," Thor said.

Loki shrugged and looked away. "I left and never looked back, traveling around the realms for many years. I had to cast off my former self and stay hidden from Laufey's wrath."

Although when Loki thought about it, if Laufey had _really_ wanted to track him down, he likely would have done so ages ago. They were all probably glad to be rid of him, and he was a fool for thinking he would be wanted, even if it was just to bestow punishment. And now Thor would cast him out too, though it seemed that he'd chosen to let Loki down easy.

 _Oh, how merciful_ , Loki thought bitterly.

There was no sense in sitting around feeling sorry for himself. It was time to get this over with. Loki knew how this story ended.

"And so you see, I am not who you think I am, Thor. I am a liar."

Thor stared at him for what felt like ages and Loki forced himself not to squirm under the intensity of Thor's gaze. Loki felt like he could barely breathe, as if Thor held Loki's very life in his hands.

"You are Loki," Thor said finally. His voice was clear and resolute, and he looked upon Loki with warmth and kindness in his eyes.

"Are they not the same thing?" Loki asked with a bitter laugh.

"No. If you are a liar, it's for spending all this time telling yourself that this would change my feelings for you."

Loki looked at Thor incredulously. "I... what? But I lied. I didn't trust you and I hid my true self from you."

Thor offered Loki an incredulous look of his own. "And what cause did you have to trust me - a foreign king - with such a secret? I thought you were supposed to be the clever one between the two of us," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. For all you know, I could still be lying and this is all merely a trick to gain your favor."

Thor gave Loki a long, appraising look. "It seems more of a trick to lose my favor than to gain it."

Thor stood and reached out to him, but Loki turned away. His stomach was twisted in knots and he felt unsettled and angry at the way Thor was able to see through him so clearly. Loki's past was a wedge meant to push Thor away, yet all it seemed to do was bring Thor closer.

But it wasn't over yet. These fleeting feelings could still be crushed and Loki would not rest until they were dust under his boot heels. Loki took a moment to collect himself and when he finally looked over at Thor again, it was with a cold, calculating glare, his head mockingly cocked to the side.

"Poor, foolish Thor. How do you know I'm not going to kill you in your sleep?"

"Why wait so long then? You could have done so many times before and yet you did not seize the opportunity."

"I was merely waiting to get close to you and steal your secrets. When I'm through with you, I will have proved myself enough to regain Laufey's favor."

Thor snorted. "A spy who tells someone they're a spy is not a very good one, Loki."

Loki frowned, but before he could utter a word, Thor was reaching out for him, his hand heavy and warm on Loki's shoulder.

"I cannot lie and say it's not a lot to take in, but I've longed to learn about your past for months now and I can be nothing but pleased to finally know more of you. I am... I am truly honored that you trust me enough to confide in me."

"I don't _trust_... oh," Loki said, and he felt like the floor was dropping out from under him. For all his tricks and games, Loki realized there was only one person he had been manipulating all along: himself.

He'd lied and tricked his way across the Nine Realms for centuries, but it seemed that the greatest con he ever pulled was tricking himself into falling in love.

He didn't see it before, because he didn't _want_ to see it. The only way Loki could allow himself to trust Thor was by making it into a game, dressing it up as just another attempt to wound. To trust someone was foolish, and yet Thor only thought it brave. 

"But I am-"

"You are Loki," Thor said, as if Loki was missing something glaringly obvious. "There's nothing you can say that will make me feel differently."

"When will you get it through your _thick skull_ that I-"

"Loki. On that first night we spent together, you told me that it didn't matter what I was born to be, but what I chose to be. I fail to understand why you cannot extend yourself that same courtesy."

"And what of the political fallout of having a Jötunn in your household, let alone a disgraced prince?"

"Who better to help me navigate that than you? Your know very well that your political savvy is beyond mine," Thor said, clearly teasing Loki now.

Loki clenched his fists in frustration. "How can you jest at a time like this? And who's to say that this... this feeling between us won't fade. You can't just take things on faith, Thor."

"The love between us is not just something I take on faith. It's a certainty," Thor said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that this isn't something worth fighting for. Tell me that you truly don't want me at all."

"I want..."

"Then take what you want, Loki," Thor said, his words an echo of Loki's own the first time they had sex. He had offered Thor his body then, and now here was Thor, offering Loki his heart.

Loki shook his head and crossed his arms.

"What, am I not good enough to marry?" Loki said, and though he'd meant it as a dig against Thor, it came out sounding far more vulnerable than he intended. 

"Of course you are," Thor said, as if the question perplexed him. "I know that we are restricted by circumstances, but you must know that I'll give you all I can. I love Asgard and my people, and as king I have sworn my devotion and my very spirit to the protection of this realm. But you alone have my heart."

Loki's heart pounded in his ears and he felt like he could hardly breathe. He remembered all the years he spent trying to prove to Laufey that he should not have passed over him as heir. It wasn't so much that Loki wanted to rule; more than anything, he simply wanted to be found worthy of it.

"It's just as well, as I've no desire to be Queen of Asgard," Loki said flippantly, anything to disguise the way Thor's words made him feel.

"Then what _do_ you want, Loki? Tell me," Thor said in a gentle tone.

Loki looked away, panic pooling in his gut as he sought to evade Thor's question. "What will happen then, if I say yes?"

"You will move into your new apartments and be introduced to the court. You'll have access to the finest resources in Asgard and the freedom to pursue what interests you. And most of all, you'll have me. We'll have each other."

Thor reached out and stroked Loki's cheek, and while Loki's body tensed, he didn't pull away this time. "We'll truly be together and you'll stay with me until such a time when our love fades and you choose to move on, as I cannot imagine myself ever doing so. And I will do whatever I can to make sure that day will never come." 

Loki swallowed over the lump in his throat because truly Thor wouldn't even need to try very hard. As much as Loki was loathe to admit it, he could no longer avoid that which was staring him in the face: he loved Thor. He loved Thor in a way that had taken him completely by surprise, with an intensity he did not even think himself capable of. As long as Thor drew breath, as long as he smiled at Loki the way he was now, Loki didn't think his love for Thor would ever fade. Truly he was doomed, although he supposed there were far worse fates.

"If I chose to leave someday, you would let me go, just like that?"

"I would fight for you, Loki. But I will not chain you to me."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

"You still have not answered my question, Loki: what do you want?"

"I should-"

"Loki."

"It's unwise to-"

" _Loki_ ," Thor said as he reached out to touch Loki's face, tilting his chin up slightly so that their eyes met. "What do you want?"

"I want _you_ , you idiot. I want you," Loki blurted out and he felt his blood rush with the relief, with the _freedom_ of finally saying it. 

All of Loki's protests and well-reasoned arguments crumbled in the face of such simple, obvious truth. So Loki did exactly as Thor had asked: he took what he wanted and threw his arms around Thor in a fierce embrace. He breathed Thor in with a shaky breath, his fingers trembling slightly as they clutched the fabric of Thor's shirt. Loki felt like something was breaking inside him, and for once he simply let it happen. He allowed himself to drop all of his facades and just _feel._

Loki was overcome with emotions that left him feeling raw and stripped bare, like every lie he'd ever told was being unraveled. He could no longer hide from the truth of his love for Thor, but even further than that, he could no longer hide from _himself_. All those years he'd spent wandering alone, his shriveled heart starving for something more. The long centuries where his desire for survival above all else eventually just became an excuse to avoid taking the risk of letting anyone get close. 

Loki would always be cynical and distrustful on some level. He would always be sharp-witted and sometimes too clever for his own good. He was still bitter and often selfish, and could hold a grudge for centuries with the utmost of ease.

But with Thor he could still be all of these things and more. He could experience the softer things he'd tried to cut out of himself like love, and joy, and a sense of connection. He felt almost whole now and it wasn't because Thor completed him in some way. It was because Thor made him feel safe enough to be himself completely.

Thor didn't say a word. He was strong and steadfast as he held Loki through it, an anchor for a lonely traveller who had spent too many years lost at sea.

When they finally pulled away and stared at each other, Thor's grin was wide and his eyes were bright with love and unfettered happiness. Loki couldn't help but smile as he let himself drink in the sight of Thor, this beautiful, impossible man who was everything Loki had never let himself hope for.

"Loki."

"Thor," Loki said, and really there was no need to say anything else.

Loki pulled Thor into his arms and when they kissed, he reveled in the feel Thor's smile pressed against his own.


	7. Epilogue

Loki folded up his set of fine daggers and tucked them into the trunk with his jewels and keepsakes. He set the trunk down on the bed next to his three other bags, a small pile of shirts he had yet to pack away, and his new dark fur cloak, a gift from Thor. In addition to the cloak, he'd chosen to wear his more stylish clothing today and smiled as his fingers traced over the beautiful gold embroidery on the sleeves of his green silk tunic. He wouldn't be formally introduced to the court until he was more settled in, but he still wanted to make an impression as he officially entered the palace as Lord Loki for the first time.

He felt like a prince again, and he found that he rather liked it.

Not that he and Thor planned on telling anyone he was a prince of course, which would be a boon to Loki against those who might think him a simple commoner who knew nothing. Though he'd been away from court life for centuries, there was a part of him that missed it: the thrill of power, the intrigue, and the little games of manipulation. Surely there would be a lot of those in Asgard.

Loki paced around the room to double check for any other stray belongings, but in truth he didn't have much to pack. It was just as well because he didn't need much; the rooms he would be moving into were fully furnished with anything he could want and more.

Still, it was odd that his whole life could fit into four bags.

Loki glanced at the trunk again and Farbauti's necklace caught his eye as it shone in the late afternoon sunlight. He picked up the necklace and stared down at it, lost in thought.

If Farbauti could see him now, what would he think of the life Loki was carving out for himself? While Loki would always miss his sire, he did his best not to lionize him. Farbauti had not been perfect; he was kind, but still gruff and taciturn in the way of many Jötunns. He was stubborn and overly protective at times, always trying to offer Loki safety when what Loki wanted most was independence.

Loki had his own flaws as well, and he remembered the headstrong youth he used to be. The one who didn't understand what he had, the one who grew rebellious and spoke in harsh words that could not be taken back after Farbauti's sudden death.

It was a regret Loki had lived with for centuries and he didn't think it would ever truly fade.

He remembered the good things, like Farbauti taking him on his first hunt or the way he used to sling Loki up on his shoulders when he was a small child, so that he could be tall enough to gaze out across the vast expanse of their realm. He remembered the sire who told him stories at night and wore flower crowns on his head because they were made by Loki's hands. He thought of the bad times too, where they argued and miscommunicated, where they talked past each other and didn't always say what they meant. 

But after centuries of picking apart his memories, there was one thing Loki knew for certain: Farbauti had only wanted for Loki to be happy, accepted, and loved. And now - against all odds - he was.

Loki put the necklace away and closed the trunk up securely. He didn't want anything getting lost on the way to the palace.

It had been three months since Loki first accepted Thor's offer and they had seen their ups and downs since then while they waited for the renovations on Loki's apartments to be completed. Loki would go back and forth about whether they were making a mistake when his fears got the better of him, and Thor would grow frustrated when Loki shut him out. On the bright side, their arguments always blew over within a few days and the inevitable make up sex was exquisite.

It seemed there would always be some level of conflict over Thor's desire to know more about Loki's past and Loki's aversion to giving a straight answer to anything. But while Loki could not bring himself to speak of the child he'd lost all those years ago, he found that he _did_ open up to Thor about other things. Now that Thor knew Loki had been raised a prince too, there was a whole new avenue of conversation that opened up to them. They could talk about all the pressures of being part of a royal family, complain about the stuffy formal dinners with visiting dignitaries, and laugh as they compared what strategies they'd used to escape from such tedious affairs. 

Eventually the arguments became less serious, and centered around frivolous topics like which set of furniture would look best on Loki's new patio, or why Thor had better give Loki a whole other room just for all the clothes he was going to make Thor buy for him.

It was hard for Loki to stop running and there was a part of him that still wanted to bolt, that couldn't quite believe it was all real. It was hard for him to stay in one place after so many years of wandering.

But it was easy to love Thor, as essential and natural as breathing.

The depth of his feelings still shocked him at times and Loki felt terribly out of practice with the whole thing, vacillating between being ridiculously happy and completely terrified. Loki had always been a bit of a daredevil, but falling in love with Thor was perhaps the most reckless thing he'd ever done. He wondered if he would live to regret it.

Loki's lips quirked up in a smile.

 _Well, I_ do _so love a challenge_ , he thought.

After all the stories Thor had told him over the past months, Loki was terribly curious to see what life within the Asgardian court would be like. There was something underhanded going on with the High Council, Loki was quite sure of it. He didn't know all the players and what their goals were, but his clever mind was already itching to solve the puzzle. Few people were better at sniffing out liars than Loki was; it took one to know one, after all. Whatever else happened, life in the palace certainly wouldn't be boring.

But there would be time for that later. For now, Loki brushed those thoughts aside and lost himself in the memories of this room. It was funny to think of just how much had taken place in such a modest space. Though Loki had lain with many others here, this room would forever remind him of Thor. Even now that it was bare and empty, Thor's presence still seemed to linger there.

When he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the rich sound of Thor's voice filling the room, his laughter, his whispered words of love, and his moans of pleasure. Loki remembered every quiet moment of confession, the secrets shared in the dark of night when it seemed like there was nothing in all the world except for the two of them.

It was their little hideaway removed from the trappings of society, a place where they could come to know each other, slowly growing closer with each moment as the small seed of affection between them blossomed into love. As much as Loki was looking forward to seeing where the road they were on would lead to, there was a part of him that was sad about this part of the journey coming to an end.

"What are you still doing here?" Aldís said, her teasing voice pulling Loki out of his reverie as she walked into the room.

"Being a sentimental fool," Loki said, a half-smile on his face as he looked around the bare room once more. "Thor has been a terrible influence on me."

Aldís laughed. "Indeed he has, as he's stolen my best courtesan away."

Loki smiled. "You should start seeing clients again yourself, my lady. I'm sure your services will be far more in demand than mine ever were."

"I see that falling in love hasn't turned your silver tongue to lead," she said, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You'll have to update me on the juiciest gossip around here, of course."

"Oh, I fear the gossip you'll pick up in the palace will be _far_ more interesting than anything that's spoken of in these halls," she said, but as her laughter faded, her expression grew darker.

"You must be careful and keep your wits about you, Loki," she said, leaning in close to him and speaking in a hushed tone. "Thor is good and kind, but there are always snakes in a king's court. Be wary of those who offer bright smiles to distract you from the knives they hold behind their backs."

Though Loki knew that she meant well, he truly didn't need the warning. Aldís didn't know that Loki was royalty himself; to her, he was an outsider who would be walking into the lion's den. Loki decided to let it go, since he had no desire to delve into his past with her now. Sharing it with Thor had been hard enough.

"Although," Loki said with a smirk, "perhaps _they_ are the ones who should watch out. In all its centuries, Asgard's royal court has never seen anything quite like me."

"You may be right," Aldís said as she smiled and shook her head. "Oh, but look at me being so fretful. This is happy time for you and Thor, and you should enjoy it. And should you ever need a painting or mural for your new rooms, you need only send us word. I'm sure Elina would be more than happy to oblige you."

"For a fee, I assume."

"Naturally. Although perhaps we could do a discount for you."

Loki laughed. "I'm going to miss you."

They both paused as the sound of a familiar, booming laugh came from downstairs. 

"It sounds like Thor is here. I'll send him up."

"Thank you, Aldís," Loki said. "For everything."

She smiled and nodded, giving him an affectionate pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Loki could hear more bits of laughter from downstairs, as he put a few more shirts into one of his bags. He snorted and rolled his eyes. Thor was likely charming everybody, as he was wont to do.

After a few minutes, Loki could hear the heavy tread of Thor's footsteps coming up the stairs. Before Loki could turn around to greet him, Thor was sidling up and wrapping his arms around Loki from behind. Thor rested his chin on Loki's shoulder as Loki sighed and leaned back into the familiar warmth of Thor's embrace. Thor smelled so good and Loki breathed in the rich, earthy scent of him before slipping out of Thor's hold and turning around to kiss him.

He pressed his body flush against Thor's as he sighed into the kiss and the delicious roughness of Thor's beard against his skin. It was only when Thor began trailing his fingers through Loki's hair that Loki reluctantly pulled away. 

Loki shook his head and wagged a finger at Thor. "I'll not have you messing up my hair before my grand entrance at the palace."

Thor laughed. "Very well then. I suppose I'll just have to muss it up even more when we retire for the evening."

"I suppose you will," Loki said as he turned and tucked the last two shirts away. Thor remained silent the whole time, looking around the room with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So quiet and pensive," Loki teased. "What's on your mind, Thor?"

"I was just remembering the night we met and you brought me up to this room. I didn't think it would be anything more than a night of fun away from my duties."

"I suppose you got more than you bargained for then."

"Yes," Thor said as he reached out and stroked Loki's cheek, "more than I ever could have hoped for."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that I've freely chosen to spend even more time with you."

"Yes, exclusively," Thor said as he slowly ran his thumb over Loki's bottom lip. Loki felt a little shiver of pleasure at Thor's touch and the possessive glint in his eyes. He _did_ so love the little power games he and Thor played. 

"You know, Thor," Loki said with a sly smile, "I think it's quite possible we have had sex on every single surface in this room."

"Probably," Thor said, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"My new chambers are much bigger though. I'm sure it will take ages to break them in."

Thor grinned. "I feel I am more than up to the challenge."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Loki said with a wicked grin as he slipped on his cloak. Loki stared down at the bed, remembering that first night all those months ago. Thor had only wanted to blow off some steam and Loki was just seeking to make a tidy profit and have a little fun at the young king's expense.

 _And now look at us, two fools in love_ , Loki thought as he smiled and shook his head. Never in Loki's wildest dreams would he have thought they'd end up like this. The absurdity of it all hit Loki then and he couldn't help but laugh.

"This is crazy, Thor. You're crazy."

"Then what does that make you?"

"Absolutely mad," Loki said, and they both burst into a bout of giddy laughter, peppered with warm kisses. Their relationship was still a little rough around the edges, but Loki was learning to just run with it. Loki had always felt at home in the midst of chaos anyway. The fact that Thor didn't quite know what he was doing either should have scared Loki, but instead it made him feel oddly comforted. And besides, Loki had never liked it when other people knew more than he did.

It wouldn't be easy of course. They were both headstrong, stubborn to a fault, and entirely too adept at pushing each others' buttons. But the things that put them in conflict were also the things that made them work so well together.

Over the past several months Loki had come to love Thor and he knew him well. He knew of Thor's determination, his endless kindness, his bravery, his insecurities about being king - which Loki personally thought were unwarranted - and his unshakeable desire to be a good man.

And Thor _saw_ Loki, and loved him in a way that made Loki ache, so new and almost painful after so many centuries of longing. He didn't know all of Loki - and perhaps no one ever would - but he was fearless in his desire to learn more and he didn't balk at the answers he found.

He didn't shy away from the broken, vulnerable parts of Loki that not even _Loki_ wanted to face. Because no matter what Loki was or what he did, Thor wouldn't break. Thor was the kind of man who could stand in the middle of a storm and laugh, who could plant his feet and hold fast in the face of anything. He was a shining beacon guiding Loki out of the darkness and foolish or not, Loki had chosen to follow him.

If Thor would be Loki's shining light, then Loki would be Thor's secret weapon, his silent blade in the shadows. He would be the sharp insight that challenged Thor to harness his potential, and the even sharper dagger ready to strike at anyone who sought to harm what was his.

Loki had no gift of precognition and he didn't know what the future held. Some people might accept his relationship with Thor and others might greet Loki with distrust. Perhaps Loki would have a hard time adjusting to court life again, or perhaps his skill for playing politics would return like muscle memory. Perhaps there really _was_ a threat to Thor's rule out there, or maybe Loki was merely being overly suspicious. 

In the end, it didn't matter. For all their differences, Thor and Loki were two sides of the same coin and together they were unstoppable. There was no limit to what they could be together and Loki had never felt more powerful.

Loki picked up the trunk and tucked it under his arm, while Thor slung the other bags over his shoulder and then held his free hand out to Loki. Loki reached out for Thor, and it still surprised him just how natural it felt when their fingers were entwined. Thor squeezed Loki's hand and when Loki squeezed back, it felt like a promise.

"Come on, Loki," Thor said. "Let me take you home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you all enjoyed the ending, thank you for following this story and being so encouraging. I also want to give a huge thank you to my beta for being awesome (you rock Benji!). 
> 
> I've already got the next installment of the series plotted out so keep an eye out for it, hopefully this summer.


End file.
